PMD: How It All Began
by Luna963
Summary: Luna Starlight Hikaru, a girl born between a human and a Pokemon. She lived a normal life with her father as a human in the Human World. However, an incident occurs leading her to discover the truth about her heritage and her life will never again be the same. Pre-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Grovyle x OC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Luna Starlight Hikaru, a young girl born between a human and a Pokemon. She lived a normal life with her father as a human in the Human World. However, an incident occurs leading her to discover the truth about her heritage and her life will never again be the same.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or its characters. I only own the plot and my OC characters.**

 **Character Descriptions:**

 **Luna Starlight Hikaru:** A young girl born between a human and a Pokemon. She has the ability to shift between human and Pokemon at will and possesses other powers that she's not yet aware of. She is Angela and Tora's youngest child.

 **Tora Hikaru :** A human. The father of Luna and her siblings. He was turned into an Eevee during one of his visits to the Pokemon World and fell in love with Angela. However, Angela asked him to take Luna back with him to the Human World because she feared that the other Pokemon would bully her for her strange powers.

 **Angela:** A Pokemon called Eevee. The mother of Luna and her siblings. She worried that Luna would be bullied for her strange powers, so she asked Tora to take her back with him to the Human World when she was young to help her learn to control her powers.

 **Tea:** A Pokemon called Espeon. The twin sister of Shadow and Luna's elder sister. She has the power to see the souls of Pokemon at will and is usually always seen with Shadow. She is very kind and sweet towards others, unless you give her a reason not to.

 **Shadow:** A Pokemon called Umbreon. The twin brother of Tea and Luna's elder brother. He had the power to see the auras of Pokemon at will and is usually always seen with Tea. He is caring to everyone and treats them fairly, unless you give him a reason not to.

 **Volt:** A Pokemon called Jolteon. The twin brother of Shimmer and Luna's older brother. He is very charismatic and acts very daring and charming towards others, but also cares very deeply for his family.

 **Shimmer:** A Pokemon called Vaporeon. The twin brother of Volt and Luna's older brother. He is very calm and analyzes the situation before he acts. He cares deeply about his family, especially Luna.

 **Ember:** A Pokemon called Flareon. Luna's older sister. Her temper and passion is as wild as a raging fire, but cares deeply for her friends and family.

 **Autumn:** A Pokemon called Leafeon. Luna's older sister. She is very kind and caring towards those around her and is as gentle as the autumn winds but sometimes has a worse temper than Ember. She's best friends with Drake and is a friend of Grovyle.

 **Alexa:** A Pokemon called Glaceon. Luna's older sister. She is very adventurous and loves to have a good time with everyone.

 **Kita:** A Pokemon called Lapras. A close friend of Luna. She works for the legendary Pokemon Dialga as the guide to Temporal Island for those who want to cross the sea to get to the island. She is very gentle and caring to others and extends that to people she doesn't know. She can't stand by and watch someone get hurt or leave those who are hurt without doing anything to help.

 **Diamond:** A Pokemon called Ninetales. Angela's childhood friend. She's very wise and is the guardian to the portal that leads to the Human World.

 **Tundra:** The legendary Pokemon Articuno. A close friend of Luna. She resides on Blizzard Island most of the time because of its frigid environment that is perfect for her living conditions, but can be very aggressive and territorial. She also has a gentle side to her and cares deeply for Luna like a little sister.

 **Topaz:** The legendary Pokemon Mew. A close friend of Luna. She travels around the world and always tells Luna of her adventures when she gets back. She also seems to care a great deal about Luna and was Luna's inspiration for becoming an explorer.

 **Lia:** The legendary Pokemon Cresselia. A close friend of Luna. She was like a second mother-figure to Luna and always seemed to know when something was troubling her.

 **Seren:** The legendary time travel Pokemon called Celebi. A childhood friend of Luna and Luna's best friend. She is the only one besides Dialga that can travel through time. She cares a lot about Luna's well-being and treats her like a sister.

 **Karen:** The Legendary Eon Pokemon Latias. She is usually never seen without her brother Elliot. Her and Elliot are friends with Luna and apparently knew her father before Luna was born.

 **Elliot:** The Legendary Eon Pokemon Latios. He is usually never seen without his sister Karen. He and Karen are friends with Luna and apparently knew her father before Luna was born.

 **Dialga:** The Legendary Temporal Pokemon often referred to as "The Lord of Time." He resides in Temporal Tower and is one of Luna's closest friends. He is like a father-figure to her and cares for her like a daughter. She cares deeply for him and would do anything to protect him.

 **Palkia:** The Legendary Spatial Pokemon often referred to as "The Lord of Space." A close friend of Luna who resides in Spacial Rift most of the time. Luna looks up to him like an Uncle and he treats her as such. Though, he's usually the victim of one of Giratina's pranks.

 **Giratina:** The Legendary Renegade Pokemon often referred to as "The Lord of Darkness." A close friend of Luna who resides in World Abyss. He is very mischievous and sees Luna as himself when he was young and thought that no one understood him and what he stood for. He loves playing pranks on the other unsuspecting legendary Pokemon for his own amusement.

 **Arceus:** The Legendary Alpha Pokemon often referred to as "The Lord of Dimensions." A very close friend of Luna who resides in Destiny Tower. He is the creator of the Pokemon World and oversees all Pokemon who live in it. He sees Luna as a granddaughter.

 **Grovyle:** A Pokemon that was abandoned as an egg by his parents. He is friends with Autumn and Drake. He finds Glacia's distant personality quite understandable and seeks to bring her out of her shell.

 **Sora:** A Pokemon called Dratini. A childhood friend of Jolt and Electra. He's a treasure hunter and works at Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild as a historian.

 **Electra:** A Pokemon called Pikachu. A childhood friend of Jolt and Sora. Jolt's best friend. An Explorer and volunteer at Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild. She hopes that one day Jolt succeeds in his dream of becoming an Explorer and supports him in whatever way she can.

 **Jolt:** A young Pikachu who lives in Treasure Town who dreams of becoming a famous explorer and seeks to enter an apprenticeship at Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild, but is a bit timid. Though, he has a hidden fire that has yet to be awakened that Glacia has seen with her own eyes.

 **Glacia:** A mysterious Glaceon who appears to be an Explorer who is surrounded in mystery. She seems to have a connection to the Legendary Pokemon as well as Autumn and Alexa, but not much else is known about her. However, she seems to be fond of Jolt and possesses mysterious powers that set her apart from other Pokemon.

 **Saki:** A Pokémon called Chikorita. A friend of Luna who finds her alone in Evergreen Forest after she lost her Mother.

 **Mana:** A Pokémon called Swablu. A friend of Luna who met her and Saki while she was playing in Evergreen Forest. She has a special gift of prophecy.

 **Drake:** A Pokémon called Bagon. He's best friends with Autumn and friends with Razor, Fang, Kira, Thunder and Grovyle. He's bullied Luna for years but he seems to have an ulterior motive for doing so.

 **Razor:** A Pokémon called Scyther. A friend of Kira, Fang, Thunder and Drake.

 **Fang:** A Pokémon called Charizard. A friend of Drake, Kira, Razor and Thunder.

 **Kira:** A Pokémon called Sableye. A friend of Drake, Razor, Fang and Thunder.

 **Thunder:** A Pokémon called Elekid. A friend of Drake, Kira, Razor and Fang.

 **Prologue**

A female Eevee ran through the forest carrying a light blue bundle with a young female human child inside. The child had light blonde hair with small bangs framing her face and ice blue highlights throughout her hair. If the child's eyes were open you would see a bright sea green color. There was also a sea green choker around her neck with a ice blue diamond shaped gem attached to the choker. There was also an ice blue crescent shaped birthmark on her forehead.

She ran until she reached a small clearing with a young human male next to a big round gateway that was a portal to another world. More specifically, the world to the realm where most humans lived. The human was only here for her and her children. He loved them as much as she did since he was their father, but he had to go back to settle things in the human world before he came back here for good. To be here with his family, who meant the world to him.

The human had light blonde hair in a short braid that laid slightly past his shoulder and had sky blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic with black trousers and grey hiking boots. He also wore a silver heart locket around his neck on a silver chain.

The smiled softly at the human once she reached him. She made it in time. Before he left so that she could ask him one last thing.

"Thank goodness I made it in time" The Eevee spoke, out of breath. Then she looked up at the human and smiled.

"Tora, I need you to take Luna with you" The Eevee replied, giving the bundle to the human, who had a confused look on his face as he took her and held her close.

"Angela, why would you ask that of me?" Tora asked as he looked at his daughter and moved a stray bang away from her eyes as she slept. "Wouldn't she be safer in this world?"

Angela sighed softly.

"Probably, but I fear of what others might do if they see that she can go between human and Pokemon forms and doesn't have control over it" Angela answered.

Tora nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, the other Pokemon would probably try to torment her because of her power" Tora replied softly. "We're just lucky that only Luna inherited part of my human heritage and the others didn't. I want to leave that part of my life behind and live here permanently as a Pokemon in the form that we met for the first time."

Angela nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know" Angela answered. "You were always the happiest here than you were back in your world."

Angela sighed and looked up at Tora.

"Take her with you" Angela began. "Raise her until the day where her power starts showing signs of activating soon. Once that happens get all your things together. Once she activates her power, get as close to the portal as you can and teach her to control it then come back here. Explain her heritage then and why I gave her to you. So that she knows that what I did I was for love."

Tora nodded with a gentle loving smile.

"I understand, Angela" Tora answered, smiling down at his sleeping daughter. "I will make sure that she knows just how much her mother really loved her when she realizes just how special she is. She's destined for great things. That much is clear as day, but for what purpose we don't yet know."

Angela nodded.

"I know, Tora" Angela spoke softly. "We'll just have to watch and see what happens. Until then, she'll be known as Luna Starlight HIkaru in the Human World and just Luna here."

Tora nodded with a sad smile.

"I guess this is goodbye, Angela" Tora spoke sadly.

Angela nodded sadly.

"I guess so" Angela spoke just as sad. "Remember that I'll always love you, Tora. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to come home."

Tora nodded before he left through the portal that glowed with a golden light before the light faded. Angela continued looking at the portal as a small tear fell down from her right eye.

"I'll wait for the day that we can be together again, Tora" Angela spoke softly, emotion clear in her voice. "Until that day comes, make sure that Luna is taken care of. She'll need the love from you that I can't give her. No matter how much I want to."

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Luna's Worries

**Chapter 1**

 **Luna's Worries**

 **5 Years Later...**

 **General P.O.V.**

A young girl ran through the forest with a joyful look on her face. She jumped onto branches with ease and climbs them like they were nothing to her. She didn't care about what was happening back at the village. She was having fun right here, and that's all that mattered to her.

The young girl had shoulder length light blonde hair with ice blue bangs and sea green eyes. She wore a sky blue sleeveless tunic with gold outlining and light purple skirt that went to slightly above her knees with black shorts under the skirt. She had an sea green choker around her neck with an ice blue diamond shaped gem attached to the choker. She wore sea green fingerless gloves and there was an ice blue crescent moon birthmark on her forehead.

Her name was Luna Starlight Hikaru, the daughter of Tora Hikaru. Her father was just the local loner according to the villagers, but Luna knew better. She could tell that he was holding something back from her and the rest of the village. Something that he swore that he would keep secret until the time was right. She didn't know how she knew, but somehow she just did.

Ever since she was a young child, Luna knew that she was different from the rest of the villagers. Her senses were always better than the rest of them in a way that she knew wasn't normal. Her sight and reflexes were more improved than the rest. Her natural strength was stronger and she more agile than the rest of them. Most of the villagers avoided her because of it.

Her mother was never around, but her father never seemed sad. It was like he was longing to be somewhere else. Whenever she asked, he always said that he was waiting for the time when he could see her mother and honor the promise he made her, whatever that meant. At first she thought it meant she was dead, until her father said that she was very much alive. That's when she began to think that her mother left her and her father for a reason unknown to her.

The only thing she could remember from her mother was a feeling of warmth and kindness. This feeling she only felt once, but she still remembers it. The love that she felt within this feeling is something that could never go away. She only wished she knew why her mother left. After all, she is the one who gave her the choker that she wears.

She always felt like she didn't belong here. Like there is somewhere else that she needs to be. Everyday, this feeling gets stronger and she doesn't know why. Though, she has had these occasional weird feelings she feels throughout her body. Like it feels that her body is changing before it goes back to normal. This feeling has been going on for the last month and she doesn't know what's causing it. She only hopes that she can find out soon so she can stop freaking out every time it happens.

After Luna landed back on the ground, she walked towards the entrance of the forest to the village. Sunlight Village was a quiet place. Not much really happened here. There was the occasional traveler, but otherwise, there wasn't really much that went on.

Her father once told her about a place that was inhabited by magical creatures known as Pokemon. She had always loved his stories and had once said that someday she wanted to see them for herself. All her father did was give her that knowing smile and say that maybe one day she will.

She came to the house on the edge of the village and stepped inside. She gave a small smile as she saw her father fast asleep on one of the chairs. After all the work he's done, she knew that he had to be tired. She walked towards her room, not noticing the ice blue light surrounding her briefly before it faded.

After she left, her father opened his eyes and looked out towards the window that showed a view of the forest. Toran sighed as he got up and stood up and looked at the forest through the window.

"It's starting" Toran said to himself. "Her power is starting to emerge. Now it's only a matter of time before she turns herself into her Pokemon form."

He took a look at his locket with a smile.

"It looks like it's time for me to prepare for our departure" Toran said softly. "It looks like it's time for me to honor my promise, Angela. At long last, the time for us to be together again is almost upon us. Now, all I have to do is send a message to let you know that I'll be coming home at last."


	3. Chapter 2 The Change

**Chapter 2**

 **The Change**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked through the forest with her father. They were having a camping adventure again. They would leave everything behind and just rely on nature for everything while they took the trip. These things would last for a week before they would go back to the village. It was fun and it was something she always looked forward to because she always more at home in the forest than back in the village.

However, this time was different. She could tell that something was bothering her father. Something that he wouldn't say, and that was what worried her the most. He was usually so open with her, but now he's closed off in a way that she had never seen him before in all the time she's known him.

He was taken her far into the forest. He never goes this far. It was like he was afraid of something. The question though, is what is making him so on edge.

It happened so fast. A wolf jumped out in front of them and tried to attack. They managed to dodge, but her father got a light scratch. The wolf came around for a second attack, but Luna stood in front of her father with a determined look in her eyes as she was surrounded by a golden light.

"Leave him alone!" Luna screamed as she was consumed by the light.

When the light died down an Eevee stood in her place. Her choker was hidden from view by all her fur, but her eyes stayed the same. Her birthmark also stayed the same.

The wolf looked shocked and felt the power radiating from her and took off running. When Luna looked at herself, she couldn't help but gasp. Shock wouldn't begin to describe how she was feeling right now. What was she?

As if her father could sense her thoughts, he picked her up and started walking towards a clearing that housed what looked to be a portal of some kind. He took her to the center and placed her down. Then he was surrounded by a silver light and became an Eevee and laid down on the ground next to her.

"I guess the time has come at last to tell you the truth." Tora spoke softly.

Luna, still shocked at seeing her father become like her, was confused.

"The truth about what, father" Luna asked.

Her father just sighed.

"The truth about your heritage and the truth behind your mother's disappearance" Tora answered.

The next words would be the words that would change her world forever.

"You see Luna, you are a child born between a human and a Pokemon."


	4. Chapter 3 Father's Story

**Chapter 3**

 **Father's Story**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I was in shock. I'm the child of a human and a Pokemon? All I could think of was, how? Father seemed to sense my confusion as he looked at me with an understanding smile.

"When I was fourteen" Father began. "I had always felt so lost and alone. I was never happy here and even my parents could tell, even though I never said anything to them."

Father sighed before he looked up at the sky with a sad look in his eyes.

" I was never mistreated by any of the villagers, but I always felt like there was something missing." Father spoke with a soft voice.

He chuckled softly before he looked back at me.

"It wasn't too long after I turned fifteen that I realized why I felt that way" Father said with a soft look in his eyes.

"It was because I was looking for the other half of my soul." Father explained. "The one who I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. I had not realized until then that my heart had been unconsciously searching for it without me realizing it until that day. I knew then that I had to find them, no matter what it took."

"I began to travel in hopes that I would find them, but I never did" Father spoke sadly before it turned into a soft smile.

"That's when I stumbled across this portal while I was lost in my thoughts" Father explained. "I had ended up in a strange world full of amazing creatures with special powers of the like we have never seen before. It was there that I met your mother for the first time."

His eyes turned soft as he talked about my mother.

"She was an Eevee named Angela, just like what you turned into and what I can turn into" Father explained with a soft voice.

"She was a young teenager just like me and was just trying to figure out what path to take in life" Father began. "She was an orphan because her parents died a few years before and she lived with a friend of hers who took care of her until she could take care of herself."

Father sighed with a happy smile on his face.

"Your mother was near the portal when I entered into her world" Father began. "She knew that it lead to the Human world because her friend was the guardian of the portal and was watching me secretly with her friend to see what I would do."

Father then looked up at the sky.

"I remember thinking how beautiful that world was and wondering where I was" Father spoke. "Then I remember having this weird feeling in my heart, like it was telling me that I had finally come home. I couldn't understand why I felt that way, and that made me feel lost and confused about myself."

Then he gave off a soft smile as he looked back at me.

"Your mother seemed to notice my confused heart" Father began. "She went up to me, despite her friend telling her to stay hidden, and asked me if I was a human. I was freaked out at first, but she managed to calm me down and explained to me about her world. Naturally, I told her about mine as well."

His look turned into a gentle smile.

"After her friend came out is when I told them about what I was feeling" Father spoke gently. "Her friend said that it was probably my heart leading me to my other half and was telling me that they lived in that world. Even back then, I could tell she spoke the truth. I had to go back to my world, but your mother and I became friends and I visited as often as I could without my family becoming suspicious of my actions."

Father gave a soft sigh of sadness.

"A year after we met, my parents were killed and I fell into a depression" Father began. "I didn't visit your mother for an entire year because of how much pain I felt. I had told them about the Pokemon world and they told me to follow my heart and they told me to go to the place that my heart told me was right. I didn't want to burden your mother or her friend with my sadness so I never visited. I felt guilty for doing so, but I didn't want them to worry even though your mother probably worried because of my disappearance from her life."

"A year after my parent's death, I had become so lost in my depression that I had started to lose sight of who I really was and started to forget about your mother" Father began sadly. "That was when the only person besides my parents that I told about the Pokemon world knew that I needed to return to find myself. He was my most trusted friend and had been a visitor of the Pokemon world before me and was actually a Pokemon in disguise, even though I didn't know this at the time. I thought he was just a powerful sorcerer."

"He knew that the only way for me to find myself was for me to forget who I was completely" Father began. "He told me that for me to find myself again, I had to become a Pokemon and let him seal my memories of my time in the Pokemon world and the Human world. All that he would leave would be my name. He would implant the knowledge of the Pokemon world that I needed to know, so he turned me into an Eevee like your mother and I would regain small parts of my memory after certain events occurred, but the other memories would stay suppressed until I found myself and was able to come back from the darkness in which I was trapped in."

"To others it would seem that I developed amnesia, but there were a select few who knew the truth" Father explained. "The one who did this was known as one of the two eon Pokemon. They're a pair of brother and sister who are never usually far apart from one another and can easily change their appearance to look like a human if they so wish it. They are known as Latios and Latias, but the brother Latios was the one who changed me."

"Apparently, your mother was so worried about me that she asked the Legendary Pokemon who governed over time, Dialga, to find out what happened to me" Father spoke sadly. "He told Latios of her worry and Latios told him what happened to me and why I never returned to the Pokemon world in the last year. He understood and told him to find a way to bring me back to my former self. That's when he told Dialga of his plan and asked for his cooperation to make sure that it would work. The only catch was that your mother wouldn't know who I was because she recognized me as a human, not as a Pokemon."

"Naturally, he agreed to his plan and helped him out" Father spoke softly. " He involved seven other legendary Pokemon with his plan. His sister Latias, the Legendary Pokemon who governed over space Palkia, the legendary Pokemon who governed over darkness Giratina, The Legendary Birds Ho-oh and Lugia, The legendary Pokemon who was said to be the ancestor of all Pokemon Mew, and the Legendary Pokemon said to be the creator of the world Arceus. Only they knew of this plan and they all swore themselves to secrecy to keep word from getting out so that your mother would never know what was going on until I regained all my lost memories and then would they explain what was going on."

"Your mother and her friend found me unconscious a little ways away from the portal in the forest" Father spoke. "He took me a little ways away from the portal so that they wouldn't suspect that it was me and not just a regular Eevee. I remembered nothing of my past, but I felt that there was a deep sadness inside me that I couldn't forget. I could tell that I lost someone dear to me, but I just couldn't remember who it was. Since I couldn't remember anything, they let me stay with them so that I could figure out how to go about trying to find out the clues to my past."

"There were some times where I remembered some things, but I passed them off as dreams because they were of a human and not a Pokemon" Father spoke. "However, I eventually got worried about them and went to your mother for help. When she heard about them being about a human with her she told me about my human self and how worried she was about him and how she wished she knew why he suddenly vanished from her life without a reason or explanation. That's when she thought that the key to finding out what happened to her friend was within my lost memories, so she decided that we needed to go on a journey to find out the truth."

"We encountered many difficult trials in that journey, but it was when we reached Destiny Tower, the home of Arceus, that I finally was able to let go of the sadness that I held" Father said with a soft smile. "She told me there of how her parents died, but she knew that life goes on so we should as well and that we would meet again one day and they would be sad if they saw us suffering just because they're gone. That was when the seal on my memories finally broke and Latios, Latias and Arceus himself appeared in front of us. I was overcome by the onslaught of released memories, but before I passed out I was able to call your mother by a nickname that only I called her during my time with her."

"Naturally, she was shocked to hear my nickname for her come from me" Father said with a chuckle. "That was when Latios said to her that it looked like the seal on my memory was broken at last. She was confused, so Latios explained to her what happened to me back in the Human world and what he did to help me to bring back the person I used to be. He said that her words were the final key to releasing the memories that he blocked from me in order to help me out of the darkness that I was trapped in."

"Naturally, she was shocked but she understood why he did what he did" Father explained. "He was only trying to help me and she couldn't fault him for that. She had asked if I would be able to keep my Pokemon form, or would I go back to being a human. He told her that eventually I would go back to being a human, but I'll always be able to access my Pokemon form and change into it any time I wish. In other words, I could change between a human and a Pokemon at will so that I could be a part of her world any time I wished it."

"I woke up a week later back at the house she lived at with her friend still in my Pokemon form" Father began. "By that time all my memories had been returned to me, and I felt guilty for making her worry about me so much. I tried not to worry her, but in the end, I ended up making her feel sad because she didn't know what happened to me or what was going on. I knew that I had to apologize for hurting her like that, but I also wanted to thank her for helping me to let go of the sadness I had been carrying around for the past year. That was also when I realized how much I truly loved her."

"She came in sometime after I woke up and explained that Latios told her and her friend what happened and what he did to help me" Father spoke softly with a small smile. "She told me that she's not mad at me and that she understood why I never came, but made me promise not to hold things like that back anymore because it will only hurt me and that it would only make her worry. After I learned that I could go between my human and Pokemon form anytime I wanted to, I told your mother how I felt about her and she ended up returning my affections."

"We eventually ended up moving out of her friend's home and got our own place" Father spoke with a happy undertone to his voice. "Then we had your elder siblings, Tea and her twin brother Shadow who ended up being born with special powers. Your other five older siblings were born without any special power. Then you came along, but you were different from the rest."

"You were the only one who retained a part of your human heritage" Father began. "You were born an Eevee like the rest, but you changed into a human one night and that's when your mother and I realized that you retained part of your human heritage. We could tell there were other powers you possessed, but we didn't know what at the time."

"At the time we found out, I was going back to my world to cut all my ties to that world so that I could live out the rest of my days with your mother and your siblings" Father explained. "When we found out that you had the same ability I did, your mother feared that you would be tormented by other Pokemon if they found out and she didn't want that for you. She wanted a happy childhood, even if you had to be away from her to be happy. She told me to stay in the Human world with you long enough that you would discover your ability and for me to teach you how to control it and leave once you can control it."

I looked at father in surprised.

"Father...Does this mean..?" I asked, not daring to hope.

Father nodded.

"Yes, Luna" Father answered. "Once you learn how to control your power, we're taking this portal on a one-way trip back to the Pokemon world."


	5. Chapter 4 Control

**Chapter 4**

 **Control**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as father stood across from me about a few feet distance away. He had said that he was giving me space to train while he gave instructions on how to do this correctly. I may be mostly Pokemon, but I still want to be able to go into my Human form at any time. Besides, I'm more used to my human form at the moment than my Pokemon form. It's only natural that I would want to be able to change back to it.

Father took a deep breath before he looked at me.

"Alright Luna" Father began. "Being able to change into your human form is difficult on the first try if you don't know what you're doing. The key is to stay focused on one single feeling throughout the change. Otherwise, it won't work."

I looked at him confused.

"What kind of feeling, Father?" I asked.

Father only smiled at me.

"Any kind, really" Father answered. "It can be determination, happiness, anger. Really, any emotion can work. All you really need to do is concentrate on that single feeling to activate the transformation. Any time that you do this after will come natural to you. It's only the first time that proves to be the hardest."

"Why do you think that is, Father?" I asked him.

He gave me a soft smile at that.

"I believe that it's because it's the first time we're doing it for the first time" Father answered. "It's like when we learn how to walk, or how to swim. We need to practice the motion for some time before we can perfect it. The same principle applies here. We're not used to trying to use or control this power, so we need to use it in order to figure out how to control it."

I nodded in understanding at his words.

Father then turned serious as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Are you ready to begin?" Father asked, completely serious.

I nodded.

"Alright, start by closing your eyes" Father began. "Clear your mind and think on the one emotion that stands out the most to you. It can be from a memory or what you're feeling right now. Just stay focused on that emotion and let it flow out of you until you can't feel anything. That's the sign that the change is complete."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. I cleared my mind from everything that I was feeling and opened my mind to the strongest emotion that I could remember. I smiled as the first memory of my mother was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I remember how warm it felt and how safe I felt around her.

I could feel the warmth flowing out of me and into the open air. Sending that warmth to other people to feel it just as I have. Once I stopped feeling it flowing out from me and opened my eyes. I smiled as I noticed that I was back in my human form as was my father.

He smiled and came to stand next to me.

"I'm proud of you" Father spoke softly. "I could feel that warmth from where I was. What memory was it from?"

The first memory that I have of mother" I answered with a small smile on my face.

Father only smiled warmly at that before he turned serious.

"Turning back now should come naturally to you" Father explained. "All you have to do is think about is turning back into a Pokemon and you should turn back."

I nodded.

"How about you try now, Luna?" Father asked. "You're going to have to turn back into a Pokemon when we go through the portal, so you should use this time to get use to your Pokemon form and how to use it to its potential."

I nodded before I could felt my body change to my Pokemon form. Father smiled and turned back into his Pokemon form. Then he came to stand next to me.

It took me a couple of hours before I was able to walk and run how I wanted to. Then he introduced me to my attacks so that I could use them later in future battles.

"Pokemon get stronger the more they fight" Father began. "The stronger they get the more attacks they can learn until they finally reach conditions in which they can evolve to the next level. When they evolve, their strength increases as well as their form and new attacks become available to them that they couldn't learn before evolution."

I smiled brightly at that. Just hearing about it makes me want to learn how to do that too.

"An Eevee is different from other Pokemon where they have various different Pokemon they can choose to evolve into" Father explained. "Where Pokemon usually have one or two choices to choose from to evolve into, an Eevee has seven different choices to choose from. The downside to this is that they can only evolve once, but it's worth it to become stronger so I don't believe that it would be a disadvantage. That is why Eevee is called the evolution Pokemon, because of how many forms we can evolve into."

I nodded as we turned our attention to the portal in front of us. Then Father turned his head to look at me.

"It's time for us to go" Father spoke softly. "Your mother and siblings are waiting for us."

I nodded and we jumped into the portal without looking back. This part of our life was over. It's time to focus on the life we had ahead. The life within the Pokemon world. The place where I was born.


	6. Chapter 5 Taken

**Chapter 5**

 **Taken**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I looked at the light blue surrounded us as we walked through the portal. Father smiled as my curiosity.

"This is the pathway into the Pokemon world" Father explained. "Everyone who enters the Pokemon world through a portal must follow this pathway in order to enter the Pokemon world. These pathways don't last long and take no time at all to get to where you're going. There are also some portals within the Pokemon world that lead to other places in the Pokemon world. You'll be able to find out which ones by exploring and gathering information about them from other Pokemon."

I nodded happily as we continued walking.

"Is Mother expecting us?" I asked Father.

He simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes" Father answered. "I went here while you were asleep yesterday and told her that you were undergoing the signs of your change and that by tomorrow you would be able to come home. She's probably waiting there with her friend and possibly some of your siblings. It's hard to say."

I nodded as we saw the light ahead that meant we were near the exit.

Suddenly, the light turned darker and shadows began surrounding us. Father got in front of me to protect me as he looked out at the shadows.

"I know that you're there, Pokemon of the darkness" Father called out. "What have you come here for?"

A dark voice began to laugh menacingly as a dark figure began to emerge. Its body was completely black except for slight red at the top of its chest and the top part of its head was white. The figure also had blue eyes that were filled with sinister intent.

"Perceptive as always, Tora" The dark figure spoke, amused. "That was always the thing I hated most about you. I believe that you already know why I'm here. I've come for the child."

Father snarled at him.

"I will never let you have my daughter" Father yelled. "I will not let her be used for your evil schemes. I will risk my life on it."

The figure only laughed before it smirked evilly at Father.

"Then prove it" The figure said smugly.

That seemed to set Father off as he opened up his mouth and a dark purple orb appeared before he fired it at the figure.

"Shadow Ball!" Father yelled.

I knew it was one of his attacks from when he was training me earlier.

It hit the figure, but he only laughed and launched a wave of dark energy at him.

"Dark Pulse!" The figure yelled.

The energy hit Father who fell over when the attack hit, but got up and whimpered at the pain.

"Father!" I yelled out in shock and fear at seeing him reduced to such a state.

The figure laughed with a smug look on its face.

"You should've known better than to fight against a legendary Pokemon when you knew that you would lose" The figure said smugly.

Father slowly got back to his feet and gritted his teeth at the pain.

"It doesn't matter that you're a legendary Pokemon" Father spoke, voice laced with pain. "I would do it all over again if it means protecting my daughter from your wicked schemes. You've let the darkness you represent corrupt you. It will be your undoing."

The figure growled at his words and launched another Dark Pulse attack, but father was able to dodge it and glanced sideways at me.

"Luna, listen closely and do exactly as I say" Father commanded.

I came closer to him and look at him confused. What was father about to do?

"Every legendary Pokemon represents something important in the Pokemon world" Father began, keeping a close eye on the figure in front of us. "This particular pokemon represents the element of darkness. However, the darkness can corrupt others and turn them into something that they're not like in the case is here. Arceus told me that there would be a Pokemon born destined to bring the Pokemon of darkness back to the light. That birthmark on your forehead is a symbol of this prophecy and it's exactly why he wants you. To use the powers that haven't manifested within you for his own use."

I looked at father shocked.

"You mean I can do more than just changing my form?" I asked, shocked.

Father nodded.

"Arceus mentioned that you would have several different powers at your disposal" Father explained. "What those powers are, he never said. All he said was that because of those powers you would be targeted. He said the birthmark meant that you had an important destiny ahead of you."

What does that mean?" I asked.

Father smirked.

"You would have to ask him in all honesty, Luna" Father spoke. "He never told me the reason for it. Said that I shouldn't worry about it because it wasn't my destiny and that you should be the one to ask when you're old enough to understand."

I nodded. I guess that I'll have to wait to get any answers about that.

"I'm not strong enough to get past him and get us both on the other side of the portal, Luna" Father began, getting straight to the point. "So a sacrifice has to be made to get you to your mother. He can't get his hands on you."

"What do mean, Father" I asked confused.

"The only way to ensure your safety is for me to use my own powers to force you to the other side of the portal" Father explained. "However, in order to do that, I have to stay behind."

I gasped in shock.

Father smiled sadly.

"It's likely that I'll be taken as a captive to use against you" Father spoke, sadly. "I have no doubt that I won't be able to see your mother for a long time if this plan succeeds."

"Then why would you do this, knowing that?" I asked in shock. "Haven't you wanted to see mother again after so many years apart?"

Father nodded.

"As much as I want to see your mother again, you're more important" Father explained. "Angela would scold me if I didn't put your safety before my own."

I smiled sadly, but I understood.

He just gave a small smile in response.

"Hey" Father began. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. You just have to get strong enough to stand up against him. I have faith in you that you'll be able to pull it off."

Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"How can you have so much faith that I can accomplish a task that impossible?" I asked, tears running down my face.

Father just a gave a gentle smile.

"It's a father's duty to have faith in their daughter" Father answered simply. "Besides, if anyone can overcome the impossible I believe that it's you."

I nodded with tears in my eyes, causing my father to smile sadly in response.

"As long as you have hope, anything is possible" Father spoke. "Never forget that Luna. Remember this Luna: When times are tough, you have to be strong, and act as you deem right."

I nodded.

"I promise I will, Father" I spoke confidently, despite how sad I really felt inside. "I'll save you, no matter what. Even if it takes me years to pull it off, I promise to save you from him."

Father smiled softly at me.

"I know you will, Luna" Father answered. "Having a close group of friends you can trust should help. Remember that you can't do everything alone. Sometimes you'll need help and they'll be there for you when you need it the most."

I nodded.

"I know, Father" I answered. "I promise not to let you down. I love you."

Father smiled sadly.

"I know you do" Father answered. " I love you too. Tell your mother that I'm sorry and that it may be some time before we see each other again it seems, and that I love her."

I nodded.

Father nodded and then turned his attention back to the figure before us, who was preparing for another Dark Pulse attack. We dodged it and then father began to glow with a silver light.

The figure seemed to recognize the light.

"No!" The figure screamed in frustration. "You're willing to go as far as using your teleportation abilities to keep the child safe. You'll pay for this Tora!"

Then the figure looked at me as I began to be surrounded with the silver light. He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke.

"Count yourself lucky, child" The figure spoke darkly. "You may have escaped me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Mark my words, I will get you someday, and when I do, no one will be able to save you."

Then the silver light began to shine around me and after that I saw no more as the scene around me began to change.

 **Tora's P.O.V.**

The legendary Pokemon began to growl after the silver light faded around me and my daughter no longer present after using my teleportation ability. He's seen my ability to know how it works. I can use this ability to teleport myself and others to a location of my choice and he has no way of finding out where I sent her. It's no surprise why he's frustrated.

I smirked at him as he glared at me for my actions.

"Now that will make finding her much harder, now won't it Darkrai?" I asked mockingly.

The legendary Pokemon growled at me.

"You and your magic tricks won't save her, Tora" Darkrai answered darkly. "You realize that sooner or later her power will be mine."

"That remains to be seen" I answered simply. "It will take a while to find her and by then she'll be powerful enough to take you on."

"You honestly think that she can defeat a legendary Pokemon" Darkrai answered. "She's only a child."

"A child whose destiny intertwines with the fate of time itself" I answered. "Or have you forgotten that fact? You were there just like I was when Arceus told me."

"It seems that your abilities with aura itself weren't a lie after all" Darkrai mused. "Besides, a prophecy doesn't determine your future. Your actions do, and believe me, I'll be using your child's powers to make my dream a reality. However, if I can't then I'll find another way to do that. Believe me when I say that your daughter's powers aren't necessary in my plans. They're just an added bonus that I could use to my advantage. I have other ways to achieve my dream. Ways that will be easier to achieve now with you out of the picture."

He gather another wave of dark energy, but this time it was different from the last attack.

"Dark Void!"

It hit me and all I saw after that was Darkness.

 **General P.O.V.**

In a forest clearing in the middle of the Pokemon World were an Eevee, a Leafeon, a Glaceon and a Ninetales. In the end of the clearing was a portal. This portal was very special out of all the portals within the Pokemon World. It was the only gateway into the Human World, hence the reason why they were here.

The Leafeon turned to the Eevee.

"So Mom, did father tell you how long it take for them to get here?" The Leafeon asked.

The Eevee turned to her with a small smile.

"It's hard to say, Autumn" The Eevee answered. "Depending on how long it takes for her to control her power could affect the time it takes them to get here. It really just depends."

The Glaceon just shook her head at Autumn.

"I don't see why you're so impatient, Autumn" The Glaceon spoke in exasperation. "She'll get here when she gets here. There's no need to rush it."

"I'm not impatient, Alexa" Autumn spoke in denial. "I just don't want to stand around here and then find out they weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow."

"Still means you're impatient, Autumn." Alexa spoke in humor. "It's no use denying it."

The Eevee shook her head at the two of them.

"How those two are only a year apart and act like this I will never understand" The Eevee muttered softly to where only the Ninetales could hear her.

"They're not that bad, Angela" The Ninetales spoke. "You know they're only acting like this because they're excited to finally be able to see their father and younger sister after so many years. You can't fault them for that. You can't deny that you're just as excited as them."

Angela sighed at the true statement.

"As true as that is, Diamond, did you have to point that out?" Angela asked,sighing.

Diamond laughed at her tone.

"I'm only telling you like it is" Diamond answered. "Besides, we all have been looking forward to this reunion for many years. It feels only right that we feel this way."

"I suppose that's true" Angela answered.

Diamond then took a look around.

"By the way, Angela, where are the rest of your kids?" Diamond asked curiously. "I figured that all of them would show up for a reunion like this. Especially Tea and Shadow."

Angela sighed.

"Tea wanted to get a present for Luna to welcome her home and Shadow went with her to help her out" Angela explained. "Shimmer was at the library with Volt and said that they would be here soon. Ember, on the other hand, I have no clue where she is."

Diamond sighed at the last part.

"That so typical of her" Diamond muttered softly. "She's within your sights on minute and then the next she's off the face of the world. At least your other children are easier to keep track of. "

"Believe me, I'm glad about that every day" Angela answered.

Then footsteps were heard behind them and everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Standing there was an Espeon, an Umbreon, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon.

"Sorry we took so long to get here, Mother" The Espeon spoke. "Shadow and I had to find Ember. You won't believe what she was doing."

The Flareon looked annoyed at her sister's words.

"So I was at the library reading about ancient lure!" Ember exclaimed, annoyed. "It's not a crime."

The Jolteon shook his head at his sister's temper.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Ember" The Jolteon spoke. "She was simply surprised since she's never seen you reading before. You usually just go out and discover the lore that way."

Ember sighed.

"I know that Volt, but it doesn't mean that Tea has to act like I did something bad." Ember spoke more calmly.

"You know she would never do that, Ember" Volt spoke calmly. "She was just stating a fact. Nothing to get upset about."

Ember nodded.

The Vaporeon turned to the Umbreon after his brother finished calming down his temperamental sister.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Shadow?" The Vaporeon asked.

The Umbreon nodded.

"We did thanks to your help, Shimmer" Shadow answered. "It still took a while though, but I'm sure that Luna will appreciate the gift. She'll probably appreciate Tea's gift just as much."

"I'm sure she will" Shimmer spoke, smiling slightly.

"I just hope that she likes it" The Espeon spoke worriedly."I don't want her to hate my gift."

Shadow shook his head at his sister for her paranoid thoughts again.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Tea" Shadow spoke assuredly. "It shouldn't be much longer till they get here and you'll find out anyways."

Tea nodded.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with a bright silver light originating in front of the portal.

Alexa turned to Angela.

"Mother, what is that light?" Alexa asked worried.

Angela looked at her, just as worried.

"That's your father's teleportation ability" Angela answered. "It allows him to teleport himself and others around him in an instant to a location of his choosing. He only uses this in extreme emergencies because it drains him. Something bad must have happened."

They all rushed to the source of the light as the light faded. The light eventually faded to reveal a young comatose Eevee. Angela moved the fur to reveal an sea green choker with an ice blue diamond gem attached to the choker. Angela sighed, knowing now who it was.

"It's your sister" Angela answered. "There's no doubt about it."

They all gathered around to take a look at her. She looked worn out and hurt. From what, they don't know.

"Is she alright?" Alexa asked. "She looks banged up. Who could have done this?"

"She only slightly hurt, so she'll be alright" Angela answered. "She's unconscious so she'll probably be out for a while. All we can do is wait until we wake up to find out what happened. It's really all we can do for now."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get her inside" Angela spoke firmly. "We can greet her later when she's woken up. She's been through a lot. We'll ask her what happened later. For now, we'll just let her rest."

Everyone nodded as Autumn picked her up and put her on Alexa's back, the group proceeded towards home to give her a place to rest until she woke up.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting Autumn and Alexa

**Chapter 6**

 **Meeting Autumn and Alexa**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bay made of straw within a small hut. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. Then, all that happened came flashing back to me and I felt sad at how my father sacrificed himself to stop whoever that shadow being that I saw was from taking me but I couldn't remember what his looks were.

I heard movement coming from my right and I turned my head slightly to see another Eevee like me with the two that I saw with her earlier that looked similar to her and the fox.

She smiled when she saw that I was awake and slowly came over to me and gently ran her paw over my fur. I let out a soft sigh at the warmth I felt from it, causing her to form a soft smile as she sat down next to me while the others sat behind her a little ways to give us some privacy.

"Are you alright?" The Eevee asked, looking concerned. "We found you knocked out outside the portal and your father was nowhere in sight. Is he alright?"

I looked up at her surprise.

"Are you my mother?" I asked.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Yes Luna" She answered. "My name is Angela, your mother. I've been waiting for a long time to be with you and your father again. Where is here by the way? He should have been with you when you came through the portal."

My eyes turned sad and I turned my head down.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "All I remember is walking through the portals and then shadows surrounded us."

I shook my head at the images in my vision from what happened.

"After that, I don't know. The only thing that I can remember is that he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and it seemed that it will be some time before he sees you again and that he loves you" I answered sadly.

Mother's eyes turned sad at that before she sighed.

"I was afraid of that" She said sadly.

I looked at her confused.

"He obviously used his powers to protect you" Mother explained. "He would do anything to make sure that you were safe. Even sacrifice his life for you. That's how much he loves you."

I nodded sadly.

She gently ran her paw through my fur again.

"You don't need to worry, Luna" Mother soothed me. "I'm sure that he'll be able to free himself. He won't go down without a fight."

I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better. It worked, but only a little bit.

She then directed my attention to the ones that looked similar to her and motioned them forward.

"These are two of your older sisters" Mother explained. "They are also my youngest children. "

She motioned towards the green one.

"This is Autumn" Mother began. "She's a Leafeon, one of the many evolutions we can choose to evolve into as I'm sure your father explained."

At my nod she motioned towards the other one.

"This is Alexa"She continued. "She's a Glaceon, and she's also the youngest out of all your siblings while Autumn is only slightly older."

I nodded as they came closer and sat down next to me as the fox came up to us. She just gave a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Luna" The fox began. "My name is Diamond. I'm a Ninetales and the guardian to the portal to the Human world. Angela is a dear friend of mine since we were children."

I nodded and Mother and Diamond left the home to give us some privacy.

Almost immediately Autumn and Alexa turned their attention to me.

"You going to be alright?" Alexa asked gently. "After what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if you're upset. Just remember that Autumn and I will always be there for you if you need us."

I nodded with a sad smile.

"I know" I answered softly. "I just wish I could've been able to save him, but I was powerless to do anything. I feel so useless."

Autumn and Alexa came up to me and sat down next to me with sad smiles.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Autumn spoke softly and gently. "You're not useless. You haven't been trained to use your powers as a Pokemon as well as the rest of us. It's not your fault and our father would've fought to his last breath to protect you from harm, so don't worry about your current strength. All you have to do is to get stronger."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Get...stronger?" I asked.

Autumn and Alexa nodded.

"Yes, just get stronger" Alexa answered softly. "Improve your fighting skills as a Pokemon. Get as strong as you can fight and defend yourself without any help. Become a strong Pokemon who can overcome any challenge and choose from your own heart to do what is right."

I smiled at her words.

"Thank you, Alexa" I answered with gratitude.

Her only answer was a soft smile.

"Do you mind if I call you Lexi?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I really don't mind, but I'm curious as to why you want to call me that" Alexa answered.

"It just sounds cuter to me" I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders.

Autumn and Alexa blinked at my answers, before Alexa gave a small smile.

"Alright, if that's what you want" Alexa answered. "I like it, so I don't mind one bit."

I smiled brightly at that.

"Thank you, Lexi" I spoke with slight happiness laced in my voice.

Alexa smiled at that.

"Your welcome, Luna" Alexa answered with a small smile.

Then Alexa got up slowly.

"Now then," Alexa said with a smile. "Let's just focus on the here and now, and one day we'll be able to find out where father is and how to save him."

I nodded with a smile on my face.

One day, I'll save him. I won't be the same weak person who couldn't do anything to stop it. Next time, I'll be able to fight with my own strength and fight until my last breath to bring him back to us. That is a promise that I will make sure to keep until the day I die.


	8. Chapter 7 Luna's Power

**Chapter 7**

 **Luna's Power**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

 **Two Years Later...**

I sighed as I looked at all the inscriptions on the walls depicting different legendary Pokemon. One in particular showed a carving of a Pokemon with a small body but with a long tail. I moved the silver treasure bag on my shoulder over so I could take out my journal. I began to write about what I discovered here before I put it away.

After I put it away I began to hear footsteps. I looked to the right to see my sister Tea and her twin brother Shadow.

"Somehow, I knew we would find you here" Tea said with a knowing smile.

I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"You know me, Tea" I said with a sheepish smile.

"I've always loved exploring ever since I could walk. Especially if it involves places like this that are full of different myths and legends. It would be nice if I could meet one of these guys on these murals."

Shadow chuckled and shook his head.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Luna" Shadow answered as he looked at the murals.

"All Legendary Pokemon are powerful in their own right. Even if normal Pokemon like us can't go up against them alone it would still be a dream come true to be able to meet one and test our strength against them."

I shook my head at him.

"Well one day I'll be just as strong as legendary Pokemon, so I can tell you just how strong they really are" I said with a confident look in my eyes.

Tea and Shadow just shook their heads at my behavior.

"You know that's an impossible goal, right?" Tea asked.

"Then I'll just become the impossible" I stated with a simple smile.

Tea just shook her head.

"Well, you're confidence will probably help you on that, but know your limits as well, Luna" Tea answered.

"You have to know when to fight your battles and when to admit defeat. However, if Father said that he believed you can do it, then I will as well. After all, it would be fun to watch you show some of the more temperamental legendary Pokemon a thing or two."

We all laughed at that.

"It's a nice thought Tea, but I don't want to be that strong just to pick fights with all the legendary Pokemon" I answered with a soft smile.

Tea nodded her head in understanding.

"It's because of what happened to Father, right?" Tea asked.

I nodded.

"I know that whoever Father fought that day was a legendary Pokemon" I began, looking at the ground. "They said as much during the battle. Who that was though, I don't know. I want to be able to defeat him next time we meet, and to be able to save father with my own strength. I don't want to be the helpless girl I was back then. I want to be able to protect those who mean everything to me."

Tea and Shadow nodded as Tea lifted my head back up and gave me a gentle smile.

"Before you can do that though, you should try mastering your powers first" Tea answered.

I nodded my head.

After I came here two years ago, I discovered I had other powers besides my ability to shift between my human and Pokemon forms. Telepathy was the first thing I discovered. That one was easy to master with someone like Tea to teach me since usually Telepathy was only known to be used by very powerful legendary Pokemon or by psychic type Pokemon. Then I discovered I had the power to see into the past or future whenever I touched something. The downside of this power was that I suffered from dizzy spells whenever it was used.

I have one other power that I still can't figure out how to control just yet. The other power seems to have a relation to time. Every time it activates without my consent and then things around me stop moving like they're frozen in midair. This usually only happens when the usual bullies try to harm me. Autumn and Alexa try to stop the best they can, but the power will still activate when I feel like I'm in danger. If I had someone to teach me how to control it it would be easier to master, but as far I know I'm the only one who has this power.

"So what are you here for, anyway?" I asked. "Trying to stay away from Volt while he's flirting with some of the other female Pokemon?"

Their cringe was answer enough.

"You know sometimes I wonder why he's like that when his twin is so the exact opposite" Tea answered, sighing.

Volt and Shimmer were twins just like Tea and Shadow. Volt was the older twin while Shimmer was the younger one. Volt tended to get a little out of hand. Both him and Shimmer are teachers for their specific Pokemon type. Volt teaches the electric Pokemon while Shimmer teaches the water Pokemon. Volt is very charismatic and tends to flirt with his fellow female electric Pokemon, but he he's still a caring older brother. Shimmer, however, is very calm and analyzes any situation he comes across before he does anything. However, he views family the most important to him above everything else.

"We can't all choose our family, Tea" I answered with a smile. "We all just learn to live with it. That's all a part of life."

Tea nodded as we began walking out of the ruins and walked outside to see a temple by the looks of it, but it didn't have a roof like the temples I have seen would usually have. I looked at the sky to see a tall blue tower sitting in the sky on a floating island. I smiled as I looked up above.

"Tea, have you ever wondered what's up in that tower in the sky?" I asked.

Tea nodded as she and Shadow looked up as well.

"All the time" Tea answered.

"What makes it that island float in the sky? Who lives in that tower? Why is our island home called Temporal Island? I've wondered these things all my life. It's one of the reasons that Shadow and I explore places like these. I want to find the secret behind our island home. These are many myths and legends throughout this world, but if I can find the secret behind this one then that's enough for me."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm meeting up with Autumn and Alexa soon" I spoke, excited.

"I'll see you guys soon."

They nodded as I ran off with an upbeat smile on my face as I raced through the forest.

Over the past two years I've only told Tea, Shadow, Autumn and Alexa the truth of what happened that day. I couldn't really tell mother even if I wanted to. I don't remember the true events that happened. All I remember is this figure piercing blue eyes that looked to be pure evil and the words my father said that day, which led me to believe it was a legendary Pokemon since he alluded to that fact and it seemed like they were fighting. What it was about I couldn't remember.

After I got here, some of the young Pokemon began to torment because my eyes look different from a normal Eevee or because of my strange powers. Mainly for my temporal powers than anything else. However, two of the five bullies that usually torment me I've noticed that they don't do it because they want to it. If I had to guess I think it's because the others are stronger than them so they only do it too so they don't get hurt. I know that if I ever get a chance to be alone with them, I'll ask them why so that I can better understand them.

I ran until I got into a clearing to see Autumn and Alexa standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry I was late" I apologized. "I was busy looking at the murals at the old ruins and Tea and Shadow came by to get away from Volt flirting again."

Autumn and Alexa shook their head at the last part at our older brother's typical behavior.

"It's fine" Autumn reassured. "We just got here ourselves. It's better than waiting for Ember for anything. That girl never stays in one place."

Alexa and I sighed at that.

Ember was older than Autumn by one year, but she was younger than Jolt and Shimmer by the same. She would be at home one day, at the library the next. Even on the mainland at times as well. Surprisingly, she's a historian who specializes in ancient lore. She'll either spend her time reading at home or in the library about it, or she'll go out and try to find places tied to lore herself. She's very committed to her work, so much that she'll forget to tell others where she's heading and getting scolded later for worrying us needlessly. She's very passionate about her work, but she also can be temperamental when she wants to be. I guess though that it has to be partly because she's a fire type, but she also cares deeply about her family.

"You know her and ancient lore" I answered with a smile. "The moment she hears something new about it, she has to find out more."

"Like you and exploring" Alexa comments with a knowing look.

I give her a sheepish smile at that.

"You know me, Lexi" I answered with a soft smile. "If there's a place I haven't been, I'm going to want to go there."

I then looked up at the sky with a small smile.

"Remember the dream I talked about" I asked them.

They nodded.

"We do" Alexa answered. "I believe it was to find someone who can understand your heart and won't judge you by how you act on the outside, but who you are on the inside."

I nodded.

"It may take me years to find someone like that" I answered. "But that doesn't matter to me. As long as someday we find each other, that's all that matters to me. I want to be able to someday share my past with them and not to judge me based on my past, but for who I really am. You know how distant I am towards others because of what happened to father."

They nodded.

"I didn't want to go through the pain I felt that day again" I began. "I felt that the more distant towards others I am, the less pain that I'll feel if something happens to them. Until I find the one I'm looking for, I seek to become someone that everyone can turn to."

They both smiled at that.

"Well, you definitely won't have us asking for you, that's for sure" An male voice called out, mockingly.

We turned to see a group of five Pokemon who I instantly recognized. A Bagon, a Scyther, a Sableye, an Elekid and a Charmander were standing in the clearing with us. These five were my common tormentors. The Bagon was Drake who was the leader, his two lackeys, the Sableye and the Elekid were Kira and Thunder, respectively. The Scyther was Razor and the Charmander was Fang. Those two were the ones I wanted to talk to alone. I only wish I could find the perfect opportunity to do so, but my chances always slip away whenever I try.

I sigh at them.

"What do you want, Drake?" I asked, annoyed at his presence. " I have places to be and you're presence is halting that."

Drake only sneered at that.

"You know you're not going to make it big anyway" Drake stated mockingly. "After all, who wants an outcast. You should just give up now while you're ahead."

Alexa and Autumn moved to besides me and struggled to keep their tempers in check.

"When will you stop picking on her?" Autumn asked angrily. "She never did anything to you. So back off!"

Drake only sneered at her.

"It seems like I need to teach you another lesson in respect" Drake stated as he turned to his lackeys. "Let's get them."

Everyone on his side except Fang and Razor charged towards us. Autumn and Alexa tried to fend them off the best they could. Seeing them fight like this made my vision flash back to what little I could remember of my father's disappearance. I began to panic and I began to notice something happening around me.

I began glowing with a golden light and that golden light surrounded Drake, Kira and Thunder. The result was they froze in place. What I didn't notice is that my eyes turned gold as well from the use of this power. The power I have that controls time that I have no control of, no matter how hard I try.

Autumn and Alexa turned to me once they noticed what was happening. Alexa quickly froze them in her Ice Beam before turning to me.

"I froze them, so you can deactivate your power now" Alexa explained.

I nodded and as I did the color surrounded me and the others began to fade and my eyes returned to normal.

"I still wish that I could control when it activates" I spoke up. "I can deactivate it without a problem. It's when I try to activate it and control what I'm doing when I have a problem."

Alexa just smiled.

"It takes time, Luna" Alexa explained. "It's a rare and unusual power. It take some time before you're in complete control and mastered how to use it properly."

I nodded.

"I'm going to go to the cliffs" I spoke up. "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded, understanding why.

The cliffs is just a cliff that overlooks the ocean near the forest. I tend to go there when I have something on my mind and I want to be alone. For some reason, the ocean breeze there always seems to relax me and dissolve any worries that plague my mind and help me think with a clear head.

Once I get there, I sit down and gaze out at the sea. Sometimes, I wonder how I got this far. How I haven't fall into darkness from all the pain and torment those bullies inflict on me on a daily basis. However, I guess it's because of my desire to save my father. Until I do, I can't let anything get to me. One day, I'll show them my true strength within my heart, but until then, I'll can deal with anything they throw my way.

Now if only I could figure out a way to control my powers. Little did I know that there would be someone soon that I would meet that would get me on the path to accomplish that task and change the path I was on. For the better or for worse, I did not yet know. All I knew is that it was an encounter that I would never forget.


	9. Chapter 8 Guardian of Time

**Chapter 8**

 **Guardian of Time**

 **General P.O.V.**

At the top of the blue tower in the sky, three pokemon had gathered. One was was blue with a silver spine with a blue gem in the center of his chest. Another was small and pink with small wings on their back. The last was a ice blue bird with a long tail. The bird pokemon was the legendary Pokemon Articuno, the small pink fairy was the legendary time travel pokemon Celebi, and the last one was the Legendary Temporal Pokemon Dialga.

The Articuno walked forward slightly from her position besides Celebi to speak to Dialga who was in front of them.

"Why have you called us here, Dialga?" The Articuno asked.

"It's unlike you to call Seren and I here unless it's time for the gathering of the Legendary Circle."

Dialga nodded.

"I know, Tundra" Dialga answered.

"I've called you here for a very good reason. One that I would like as few to know as possible."

At their nods was his signal to explain.

"Recently, I've noticed some phenomenon within my control of time" Dialga began.

"That someone besides me or Seren is using the power of time. One that I don't recognize. It's very troubling."

Seren and Tundra looked at each other, troubled.

"I've noticed the same thing, Dialga" Seren answered.

"Just like you, I don't recognize the signature of the cause of who is using this power. The only way I see to figure out who is using it may be to ask Lord Arceus. It's the only way I can think of."

Dialga sighed and nodded.

Then suddenly a golden light shined from above them in the clouds. When the light faded it revealed a pokemon with a golden ring around his back. This was the Alpha Pokemon Arceus himself.

The three pokemon bowed towards the Pokemon. After all, Arceus was the creator of the Pokemon and known as the Lord of Dimensions.

Arceus landed in the center of the three Pokemon.

"You need not bow to me" Arceus spoke gently as the three rose.

"We are all equals in my eyes. I have simply come to answer the questions you have about this current phenomenon."

"What is causing this, Lord Arceus?" Seren asked.

"I've never encountered something like this before. It puzzles me and Lord Dialga greatly."

Arceus simply smiled.

"The cause is Tora's youngest daughter" Arceus answered.

The three looked at him in shock.

"Luna has returned?" Dialga asked.

Arceus nodded.

"She only tapped into this power a few months ago"Arceus explained.

"She's been trying to learn to control it, but it keeps activating on its own when she feels in danger. I did tell you that her destiny was tied to the fate of time itself. What did you think I meant by that?"

Dialga nodded.

"I had some suspicions that she would gain some power over time, but I couldn't be sure" Dialga answered.

"It seems that I was right after all."

Arceus nodded.

"She'll need someone to teach her how to control those powers" Arceus explained. "Trying to control it by herself hasn't been working well for her. She can deactivate it without any difficulties. It's when she activates it that she has problems. She's unable to control it when she tries to. She needs someone who knows how to use time effectively and properly. I'm leaving that job to you, Dialga."

Dialga nodded.

"I will let her seek me out first" Dialga spoke.

He turned to Seren.

"I want you to teach her how to maintain control when she uses her power, Seren" Dialga ordered.

"After that, tell her that I can teach her how to master her power when she's ready to learn."

Seren nodded.

"Of course, Lord Dialga" Seren answered.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked out at the sea. It always looked so beautiful at dawn. Watching the sun rise from the sea, but it always looks just as beautiful at sunset when the sun lowers into the same sea from which it rises. To me it was a symbol of how the world dies and is reborn again. To give us hope of a better day.

"Now I'm always looking for what I've lost

Believing in what's reflected in these two eyes

My small self was just afraid of getting hurt"

I stopped singing as I heard a soft female laugh. I turned around to see a pink fairy with beautiful eyes.

"That was very beautiful" The Pokemon commented.

"Where did you learn that song?"

I shook my head.

"I made it up" I answered.

"The songs I sing are songs that reflect my inner self. The thoughts and feelings that I keep deep inside where no one can see. Only when I sing do I let these true feelings out for anyone who hears it to see."

The fairy nodded her head.

"Has anyone who hears you sing ever pick up on this fact?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Not yet" I answered.

Then I smiled as I looked up at the sky.

"Someday, though, I believe that someone will and I look forward to the day that I finally meet them."

She nodded.

"I hope that day will come for you as well, Luna?" She replied gently.

I looked at her confused.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her.

She giggled before she twirled and looked back at me.

"My name is Seren" She answered. "I am the Legendary Time Travel Pokemon known as Celebi."

I looked at her in surprise.

"I guess that they're right when they say not to judge a book by its cover." I answered.

I took a closer look at Seren.

"Your appearance alone would make most Pokemon think that you're nothing special" I replied softly. " No offense, Seren."

She nodded.

"None taken" Seren answered.

"I rather like the fact that most Pokemon don't know who I am. That way I don't get special treatment just because I'm a legendary Pokemon."

I nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense" I answered.

Then I thought of something.

"Seren, why did you decide to seek me out?" I asked curiously.

She blushed sheepishly at being caught.

"You're very observant" Seren replied sheepishly.

Then she smiled.

"That will help you out later in life" Seren answered seriously.

"I came here to find you to tell you something."

I looked at her curiously.

"Tell me what exactly?" I asked.

"You temporal powers have attracted Dialga's attention" Seren answered.

I looked at her confused.

"Temporal powers?" I asked confused.

Seren nodded.

"Right" Seren replied.

"Temporal is another way to say time" Seren explained. "Dialga has noticed shifts in his control of time that are not of his doing. He called me to his tower to ask if I was the cause or if I knew the cause."

"His tower?" I asked. "Where is that?"

Seren giggled and pointed at the blue tower on the floating island above the island.

"There's a reason this island is called Temporal Island" Seren explained.

"It's home to the Temporal Pokemon, Dialga himself. However, he tends to keep himself held up in his tower and for good reason. The tower regulates time all throughout the world, so if the tower collapsed time would as well. So he stays inside the tower to protect it and the world from the darkness that would happen if time were to stop."

I looked up at the tower in awe.

"How do others even reach him if he's so high up?" I asked.

"I mean, my mother asked him for help in finding my father before I was born, so there must a way for land pokemon to reach him."

Seren nodded.

"Do you recall that temple inside the old ruins with those many stairs?" Seren asked.

I nodded and Seren smiled.

"That temple is actually the path to get to Temporal Tower" Seren explained.

"At the top of those stairs is a magical vessel called The Rainbow Stoneship. It takes the Pokemon up to the floating island where Temporal Tower resides. It's how your mother reached Dialga in the first place, but she still had to go through the tower itself to reach Dialga. In order to reach Dialga, you have to make it to the top of the tower. It's a test of perseverance and courage that Dialga has set up in order for the Pokemon to prove themselves worthy of seeing him."

I nodded in understanding.

"It's actually very understandable" I answered.

"Considering who he is and what he stands for, he has to take precautions to ensure everyone's safety."

Then I turned to Seren.

"So how did you guys figure out that I'm the cause?" I asked.

Seren shook her head.

"We didn't, actually" Seren admitted. "It was Arceus who told us."

"The creator of the Pokemon world?" I asked in surprise.

Seren nodded.

"Yes, he not only told us that you were the cause, but also why the shifts were occurring" Seren explained.

"It's because you can't control when your power activates and when you try to activate it on your own you quickly lose control of it and have no choice but to deactivate it before it gets worse."

I nodded sadly.

"I really try to control it" I answered sadly.

"Unfortunately, that's hard to do when you're the only one around with a power like mine. I can deactivate my power, no problem. It's when I try to activate it and maintain control that I have problems. No matter how many times I practice, it always has the same result. I lose control. All I want is to control all of my powers. It's just this power That's proving to be difficult to master. I don't even need to have control for one of my other powers."

Seren looked at me curiously.

"What this other power like?" Seren asked.

I sighed.

"I sometimes get dizzy spells and as a result I see either the past or the future" I explain. "It seems to only activate when I'm touching something near someone I trust."

Seren gasped in surprise and her eyes went wide. I looked at her confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

Seren shook her head.

"It's nothing bad" Seren answered reassuringly.

"It's just that it's been a long time since someone was born with the power of the Dimensional Scream."

"The Dimensional Scream?" I asked.

Seren nodded.

"It's a power that allows the user to see visions of the past or future by touch, but it requires a trusted partner to activate" Seren explained.

"What you see also depends on the state of the world. For instance, if it becomes the end of the world in this world, you could only see the past so that you can change the future so it never happened."

I nodded.

"Is there any way to figure out what you'll see?" I asked.

Seren shook her head.

"There's really no way for me to know" Seren explained.

"Since it can only be triggered by touch, only the user can see what happens and even then you don't know what will set it off. You shouldn't try to control what you see. It's better to just let it come to you. That's the very nature of the power."

I nodded in understanding.

"That still doesn't solve my problems with my temporal control" I spoke sadly.

Seren smiled brightly at that.

"That's why I came here" Seren answered.

"Arceus told Dialga to help teach you how to control your power and to use it properly and effectively, but since he can't leave the tower he told me to teach you how to maintain control of your power and to come to Temporal Tower when you're ready to master your power."

I looked at her surprised.

"Dialga said that?" I asked.

Seren nodded.

"He's very serious about this" Seren explained.

"Teaching you control is his top priority. Time is a very dangerous thing to meddle with and he doesn't take something like this lightly. The fact is only Dialga and I are the only ones besides you who have been given this power. The makes it our responsibility to teach you how to master it. I would teach you everything about mastering time if I could but I can only use my powers for traveling through time. Maintaining and regulating time is Dialga speciality. He governs time itself. What better teacher than the master of time himself, wouldn't you agree?"

I sighed and then nodded.

"I guess that you're right" I replied.

"I guess I'm just worried about meeting him in person. Reading myths and legends about him is one thing. Being face-to-face with him is another thing."

Seren nodded.

"I can understand that" Seren spoke gently.

"Most think he would terrifying because of his job, but he's actually very kind and gentle. He's always been kind to other Pokemon, unless they gave him a reason not to. Most of those were Pokemon trying to destroy his tower, though, so it's understandable why he was mad at those Pokemon."

I nodded.

"I won't visit him just yet" I answered.

"I want to fully master controlling my power so it won't activate without my permission and so that I can maintain it without any problems. Only after that is accomplished will I visit him to master my power. I want to master the ones I have already used before learning anything new."

Seren nodded.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him that" Seren answered.

"I'm sure that he'll understand."

Then Seren smiled, moving closer to me.

"I had another reason for coming to find you" Seren admitted.

I nodded at her to continued when she hesitated which gave her the courage to continue.

"I wanted to be your friend" Seren explained. "I've seen how much you've suffered since you've come here."

I looked at her shocked.

"You hide how much you're truly suffering from your family because you don't want to put them through more pain than they already are from your father's disappearance" Seren continued.

"You feel weak because you couldn't do anything to help Tora that day and you blame yourself for his disappearance. So your goal is to become stronger so that you don't lose someone important to you again. So that you're not the helpless girl you were two years ago. To prove to yourself that you're someone others can depend on when things get tough."

I sighed as I look into her eyes with my misty eyes, clouded in sadness.

"I know that nothing can change the past, no matter how much I want it to" I began. "Besides, like you said, time is a dangerous thing to meddle with and I don't think that it's worth changing time just so father can be with us. All I can do is move forward towards the future and get stronger so that one day I can save him from whoever it was that took him."

I then looked at her with a bitter smile.

"I don't remember much of what happened that day after we went through the portal that led into this world" I explained.

"One moment we were walking through the tunnel that led to the other side. Then the next moment, we were surrounded by darkness and a Pokemon appeared from within that darkness. My father seemed to know that he was after me and why. My father was no match for whoever it was and he knew it, but he fought him anyways. That's why he used his powers to teleport me to the other side, so that whoever that Pokemon was couldn't get his hands on me."

I sighed and looked out towards the sea.

"I keep thinking to myself if I wasn't with him, maybe he wouldn't have been taken?" I spoke sadly.

"I blame myself because I believe that I was the reason he was captured. More than likely, he was captured to use as a hostage so that I'll have no choice but to come to him when he finds out where I am. The only thing I can remember of our attacker is that they had cold piercing blue eyes that radiated nothing but darkness, so much that I felt ice in veins just by looking directly into their eyes."

I sighed and turned back to Seren.

"That's why I vowed to get stronger, no matter what" I said determinedly.

"So that I can defeat whoever took my father and rescue him and so I don't lose anyone else to them. I refuse to let that happen again. So I will get stronger, so that I can even prove to be a challenge for a legendary Pokemon."

Seren looked at me curiously.

"Why would you want to be on the same level as the legendary Pokemon?" Seren asked.

I sighed.

"I may not remember much, but I clearly remember our attacker stating that he was a legendary Pokemon and father even hinted to that fact before he used his powers to get me here" I answered.

"It could be any of them, but from the research I've done it can't be anyone that was close to father or mother because of how much they cared about them. When I'm strong enough I'll find him and make sure to free my father."

Seren nodded.

"Then allow me to help you in your search" Seren requested. "I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. All you have to do is ask. No matter what dangers we may face, as long as we work together there's always hope for a brighter tomorrow."

I nodded, holding out my paw.

"Together" I promised.

She nodded and grabbed my paw to complete our promise.

I never knew what would happen as a result of our promise so long ago, but I don't regret a thing about it. I had found a friend who I trusted with my life. Sure, I still kept my pain from everyone, but with Seren I could let it out and she wouldn't judge me. She knew what to say to make me feel better and that was enough for me. As long as she was my friend, I felt like I could go on through the darkness.


	10. Chapter 9 The Freezing Tundra

**Chapter 9**

 **The Freezing Tundra**

 **General P.O.V.**

In the skies above Blizzard Island was Tundra, flying through the skies. Her long graceful tail fluttered in the wind as she soared through the skies above the islands. Eventually she came to a snowy mountain and headed towards it. When she got to it she landed softly on the ground and began walking towards a cave when she heard footsteps coming from the cave.

The figures emerged to be two different birds. One bird had flaming winds while the other was yellow and black with electricity occasionally coming from its wings.

Tundra smiled at them.

"Brother Zapdos, Sister Moltres" Tundra spoke happily. "It's great to see you."

Moltres smiled at her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Tundra" Moltres spoke gently.

Tundra then looked at both of them curiously.

"So what are you here for?" Tundra asked questionably. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you two, but you usually don't come all the way out here just for a regular chat."

Moltres and Zapdos looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Tundra.

"We've noticed that you've been frequenting Temporal Island a lot more than usual" Zapdos explained. "Is there any reason in particular that you've been doing this?"

Tundra sighed and nodded.

"It would seem that Tora's daughter has returned to the Pokemon World" Tundra answered.

Zapdos and Moltres gasped in shock.

"Luna and Tora have returned?" Moltres asked, surprised.

Tundra shook her head.

"It would seem only Luna was found" Tundra explained. "Tora was nowhere to be found. Apparently, something happened while they were in the tunnel that led to this world. Unfortunately, the only one who could have known what happened doesn't remember all the events that occurred within the tunnel. The only thing Luna knows for certain is that someone attacked them and it was one of the legendary Pokemon. That's all she can remember."

Moltres shook her head.

"To think they would do something so cruel to a child" Moltres muttered.

"Whoever attacked them had to be after her powers" Zapdos spoke seriously. "There's no other explanation for this. I can just imagine how Luna has suffered since her return."

Tundra sighed.

"She's suffered alright" Tundra said softly.

"She blames herself for her father's disappearance" Tundra explained.

"She's been bullied for her unique appearance. Her eyes are a different color from a normal Eevee. I can imagine that they'll stay the same even after she evolves. Her temporal powers are also another reason for this, not to mention that she's been keeping her true feelings locked up inside and lets no one see them."

Tundra sighed and shook her head before looking back at them.

"Though, Seren has recently broke through to her to see this side to her" Tundra explained. "I've been watching her to see if there's anything I can do to help her in some way, even if she doesn't know about me. There's been a few times where she's almost spotted me, but I've been able to make sure she doesn't see me. Though, I've been debating whether to introduce myself to her. I've felt drawn to her and I feel like I should get to know her."

Moltres and Zapdos looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Tundra.

"Then do so, Tundra" Zapdos spoke.

Tundra looked at him surprise.

"Do what your heart tells you" Zapdos spoke.

"Your heart is drawing you towards her, so why should you deny it. As long as you're true to yourself then everything will turn out for the best. Besides, something tells me she'll need you just as much as she needs Seren."

Tundra nodded.

"Thank you, brother" Tundra spoke sincerely.

"You always know what to say. You and Moltres."

Zapdos looked at Tundra seriously.

"Whoever took him wasn't friends with either Tora or Angela" Zapdos spoke seriously.

"All that were friends with them felt happy with how the world was. It has to be someone who has something to gain by using her powers for their own plans. I have no idea who, but I feel that this needs some investigation before we can draw any conclusions."

"I'll inform Dialga of this" Tundra answered seriously.

"You and Moltres focus on your own investigations. Maybe we'll find something before they locate Luna."

Zapdos and Moltres nodded before they spread their wings and took off flying back towards their separate homes.

Tundra sighed before looking at the sky.

"It looks like it's time for me to formally introduce myself to Tora's daughter" Tundra spoke to herself. "I guess all that's left is to see how she reacts to our meeting. Not to mention the information that I believe she needs to hear."

Then she spread her wings and took off flying towards Temporal Island.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as my eyes were closed in the center of a forest clearing. Seren and I were here to help train me to control my powers. Something about it being best if we had open space.

"Is it really necessary for me to have my eyes closed, Seren?" I asked.

"If you want to maintain control, then you're going to need to able to do it with your eyes closed, Luna" Seren's voiced stated wisely.

"To control time, you need to have a calm mind and heart at the start" Seren explained.

"The reason you're having trouble is because the trauma of Tora's sacrifice is holding you back. It's affecting your concentration and making your power go out of control. This method is designed to teach you how to put everything aside to control your power."

I sighed and did what she had told me before.

I looked into my heart and thought of the things I wanted to protect. The ones that I loved and cherished more than anything. Once I did that I felt a power build up inside me, just waiting to be released. Once I released it, I felt lighter and more confident.

"Well done, Luna" Seren spoke happily.

"You've successfully kept control of it on your own. It should be a little easier to maintain control of it from now on."

I opened my eyes to see the golden light surrounding me that I recognized as my temporal power. I smiled at the sight. Then I turned to Seren with a questioning look as a thought came to me.

"Seren, why is my power shown as gold?" I asked.

"I've always seen it shown as a blue color. Yours is a light blue and I've heard Dialga's powers are shown as a shade darker than yours. Why is mine so different?"

Seren smiled and shook her head.

"Each individual's power is represented by a different color" Seren explained.

"It's not just their temporal power. It's all of their powers that are shown by this. Your father's powers are a good example. His were represented by the color silver."

What's the significance of the color?" I asked Seren.

Seren smiled brightly.

"The color is like your aura" Seren explained.

"I believe your father explained to you what aura is."

I nodded.

"It's the living energy inside of all living creatures" I answered.

"Father said that only certain people and Pokemon are born with the power to see them, so it goes unnoticed by everyone."

Seren nodded.

"Everyone's aura has a different color to it" Seren explained.

"The Pokemon Riolu and Lucario are the only Pokemon who can normally see them, but there are humans that are sometimes born with this ability. Your father was one of them and your brother Shadow has inherited this power."

I looked at her, shocked.

"He never even showed any signs of this to me" I said, surprised.

"Father taught me the signs to look out for an aura user, but he never showed any signs of having that power."

Seren simply smiled.

"Aura users are good at hiding their power from others" Seren answered.

"Did he tell you that your elder siblings were born with special powers?" Seren asked.

I nodded.

"Shadow was born with the power to see and control aura" Seren explained. "Tea was born with the power to see the souls of Pokemon. This power is different from Shadow since he can only see a Pokemon's aura, while she can literally look at their soul. She can tell if they're evil or good. It's partly why they worked together because how their individual powers complement each other."

I nodded in understanding.

"The color of their aura shows their personality within it" Seren explained.

"Your father's is silver because of his pure heart. He always stood by his convictions and never gave up, no matter how things looked for him. As a result, any of the powers he uses show up are silver in color."

Why is mine gold?" I asked.

"You have a gentle spirit" Seren answered.

"While you do show a distant personality to most, your true personality is nothing like that. Your true personality is that of one with a gentle and caring heart. You like to help others and you just can't stand by when someone is suffering. Even when the odds are against you, you'll do what you can to do what you can to help. You stand by your beliefs and will stick by them no matter what the consequences may be because that's just how you are."

I smiled with a small blush on my cheeks. She figured that out about me while only knowing me for three weeks. Seren is very sharp, that's for sure.

"What were father's powers, Seren?" I asked.

Seren put her hand under her chin in thought.

"If I remember correctly, he had four special powers" Seren answered.

"One was the gift he passed down to Shadow, his power to see and control aura. Then there was the power he passed down to you. The power to go from a human to a Pokemon form at will. He could also sense a Pokemon's presence. His other power he apparently used to send you here when you both encountered trouble within the portal. He could teleport himself and others to any location he desired that made it untraceable to anyone following him. The downside to this power was that it drained him, so he only used it in emergencies as it seemed to be the case for you."

I sighed softly at that.

"It's troubling that I can't remember everything that happened that day" I spoke softly.

"After that darkness appeared, all I can remember is bits and pieces. If I could remember then maybe I can figure out what it was he was trying to tell me. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I only wish I knew what that was."

Seren nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you should ask Dialga" a gentle female voice spoke.

Seren and I looked up in the sky and saw a blue bird Pokemon with a long tail in the sky above us. Seren seemed to recognize her and smiled.

"Tundra, what are you doing here?" Seren asked.

Tundra landed softly a few feet from us before she walked towards us.

"I was talking with my brother and sister and they finally convinced me to come here" Tundra explained.

I took a closer look at Tundra and realized exactly what she was. She was the legendary Pokemon Articuno!

Seren noticed my shocked look and turned to look at me.

"Luna, this is Tundra" Seren introduced.

"She's the legendary Pokemon Articuno and represents the element of ice."

Tundra bowed slightly before she looked at me.

"I heard about you from Dialga and Arceus" Tundra explained.

"I was there with Seren when he told us you returned home and what happened to Tora."

I sighed softly and nodded.

Seren turned back to Tundra with a knowing look.

"Tundra has been spying on you for a while" Seren explained. "Ever since she found out about your return she's been interested in you. However, she hasn't shown herself until now."

Tundra blushed at that and turned away.

"You say it like I was stalking her" Tundra complained.

"I just didn't know if I should show myself or not until I talked it over with Moltres and Zapdos after they noticed my frequent visits to Temporal Island."

"Why have you been watching me?" I asked her gently.

Tundra smiled at my gentleness towards her.

"I hadn't meant to at the start" Tundra explained.

"However, the first time I saw you when you met Seren, I began to feel drawn to you. I felt that I had to do something to help, even if you couldn't see me. Though there were times you almost caught me, but I was faster. Just watching you and Seren, I began to wish to be friends but I didn't know if I should or not. It wasn't until Moltres and Zapdos visited me at my home that I finally came to a decision after their words to me."

"What did they say?" I asked.

She gave me a gentle look.

"They told me to be true to my heart" Tundra answered. "As long as I was true to myself, then everything would turn out for the best. Besides, Zapdos told me that something told him that you might need me just as much as you need Seren."

I looked at her surprised, but nodded in understanding.

"I've noticed a presence around me lately, but now I know that it was you" I spoke gently.

"I would be honored to have you as a friend, Tundra."

Tundra smiled softly before she turned to Seren, looking serious.

"There was another reason for me coming here besides becoming Luna's friend" Tundra spoke seriously.

Seren and I looked at her confused.

"What is your other reason?" Seren asked.

"Zapdos brought up a point that I think you both should hear" Tundra spoke seriously.

Seren and I looked at each other before looking back at Tundra.

"What is it?" Seren asked.

"When I told Zapdos that Luna believed one of the Legendary Pokemon was responsible for what happened to Tora, he came to an idea of why it happened" Tundra explained.

"He believed that whoever it was had to be after Luna's powers. Someone who wasn't friends with either Tora or Angela. Someone who had something to gain with her powers. He doesn't know enough to draw any conclusions, but him and Moltres are investigating to see if they can find out."

Seren nodded as I sighed.

"I had a feeling that was the case" I answered.

"You knew?" Tundra asked.

I looked at Seren and Tundra with a sad look.

"I've thought about many possibilities why father was taken for two years" I spoke sadly.

"There would be no way that anyone he or mother was friends with would do something like this. They would never betray them because they all value their friendship. Besides, all of them were kind Pokemon. Not someone who could ever had eyes like the ones I remember from that day. It's the only clear thing I can remember about that day."

Tundra nodded in understanding.

"This is why I think you should see Dialga" tundra spoke seriously.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"What could he do about my memory loss?"

"You have to remember, he is the Lord of Time" Tundra explained.

"He could reverse the loss of your memory. Now, I can't say that it will be easy for him to do. However, it is a possibility that he might be able to restore it."

I turned to Seren for an explanation.

"Tundra could be right, but even I don't know if it's possible" Seren answered.

"Dialga would know if it's possible, but you would have to brave the tower to ask him that like I've told you before. It's up to you if you want to."

I sighed before I looked at Tundra.

"As much as I want to know, I think for now it's best that I don't know what happened" I answered seriously.

"I want to grow and become stronger. As a Pokemon and to become confident in myself and my abilities. Enough to where I won't be a burden to anyone."

Tundra sighed, but nodded.

"I understand and I'll respect your wish" Tundra answered with a gentle smile.

"I would've done the same thing in your position."

Tundra spread her wings before she took off into the air and looked down at us.

"In return, I'll give you a gift" Tundra called down.

"I'll give you your first taste of winter here in the Pokemon World. I do hope that one day you can visit me on Blizzard Island someday. You'll see weather like this all the time."

Tundra fired a beam of ice into the sky. Gray clouds began to fill the sky and small white flakes began to drop from the sky. I touched one and it melted in my paw. It felt very cold but pleasant. Tundra gave me a gentle smiled and winked before she flew off towards Temporal Tower.

"Did Tundra make it snow?" I asked Seren as I watched the flakes stick to the ground.

Seren smiled.

"Yes, she did" Seren answered.

"An Articuno represents the element of ice, and winter itself by extension. They can make it snow anywhere or freeze anything they choose. This is her way of saying thanks for being her friend."

I smiled as I watch the clearing turn into a winter landscape and the entire island.

"Then I'll gladly accept it for becoming my friend as well" I answered with a soft smile. "After all, I have this feeling that she'll be someone who I can trust with my life."


	11. Chapter 10 The Lonely Chikorita

**Chapter 10**

 **The Lonely Chikorita**

 **General P.O.V.**

In Temporal Tower, Dialga looked at Tundra with a serious look.

"Are you sure this is what your brother said?" Dialga asked Tundra.

Tundra nodded.

"I'm absolutely positive about it" Tundra answered.

"He was completely serious about this. His theory is the one that makes the most sense out of all the ones we've come up with."

Dialga nodded.

"It is the most logical explanation for Tora's disappearance" Dialga replied.

"What other reason would he be taken but for leverage against Luna. Despite the fact that her mental state has improved since she's returned, she's still fragile right now. She's still trying to find herself. She has been for the last two years since her return."

Tundra looked at Dialga curiously.

"I thought you were unaware of her return until Lord Arceus told us" Tundra replied curiously.

Dialga shook his head.

"I was aware of her return because Angela told me the day she returned" Dialga answered.

"She also told me that Tora used his teleportation ability, which meant something bad must of happened to Tora as well as Luna's memory loss."

"I secretly watched her from here to watch her over the years to see what the effects of Tora's disappearance would be on her" Dialga explained.

"She may have forgotten the events that occurred, but some of the words that day were never forgotten. She was still emotionally affected by Tora's disappearance but she hid it from the rest. She didn't want to burden her family with her pain because she believed they were suffering enough already. She blamed herself for their pain and vowed to do whatever she could to become stronger so that she won't cause anyone pain like that again."

Tundra looked at Dialga serious.

"How was she sure that Tora's disappearance was caused by a legendary Pokemon?" Tundra asked.

"Her memory of that day may be foggy, but she does remember some things about that day" Dialga explained.

"Apparently both the attacker and Tora both mentioned it was a legendary Pokemon. However, their name was never said. The only clue she had was that Tora called it 'Pokemon of Darkness', but that was all she could remember about the attack besides their eyes. A piercing ice blue filled with pure evil, according to her. I've been thinking about who could have done this, but I haven't had any leads so far."

Tundra sighed and looked at Dialga with a knowing look.

"You've gotten attached to her, haven't you?" Tundra asked, teasing him.

Dialga sighed.

"I suppose I have, Tundra" Dialga replied, chuckling.

"Can you really blame me, though? With all she's been through, it's only natural that I would get attached. I would step in as her father if I could leave the tower, but I can't for the safety of the world. She may have Angela, but she needs a male parental figure in her life as well. Someone who can show her the many wonders of the world has to offer."

Tundra nodded in understanding.

"Do you think the others will confront her?" Tundra asked.

Dialga nodded.

"Knowing Palkia and Giratina, that will happen eventually" Dialga answered.

"Giratina can't resist pranking anyone, so she'll eventually meet him. Palkia may meet her if I mention her to him just to evaluate her. Arceus, though, there's no telling with him. He may meet her or he may not. He's hard to read at times. You never know what he's thinking."

Tundra nodded.

"He is the creator of this world and the rest of us" Tundra replied.

"He probably won't appear to her until he believes it's the right time. Only time will tell what will happen."

"That is very true, Tundra" Dialga replied, looking at the sky. "We can only watch and see what happens."

Dialga then turned to Tundra.

"Regarding Luna's memories, it is possible to restore them" Dialga spoke serious.

"However, it's best not to do so at this time."

Tundra looked at Dialga shocked.

"You mean you really could do it?" Tundra asked.

"I only asked for when Luna finally chooses to regain her lost memories to see if it was possible, but I didn't expect much really."

Dialga nodded.

"Since memories represent time within an individual, I can restore them" Dialga explained.

"However, the mind is a complex thing. I have to be very careful when I try to restore memories so that the individual doesn't suffer negative effects from this, like a personality change or complete memory loss instead. It's why I rarely do so. It's not that it wears me out. It actually doesn't take much effort to do so. It's just if their emotional state is not the best then there could be negative effects on the individual."

"Is that why you think it's best to wait?" Tundra asked.

"Because of Luna's emotional state?"

"That's only part of the reason" Dialga answered.

"The other reason is that I don't believe that she lost her memory. I believe that it's only locked away. The trauma from the incident probably cause mental barriers to surround the memory because of how devastated she was at the time. Until she becomes strong enough to handle emotions like that, it's best that it stays locked. For her to be able to conquer the fear of the memory, first she needs to conquer herself. Once that's accomplished then I believe she'll be ready to face her past once again."

Tundra nodded.

"To do that, she'll need a close group of friends" Tundra answered.

"Without friends beside you, you won't get far in this world. You're nothing without them."

Dialga nodded.

"I believe that's why you and Suicune are friends" Dialga said softly.

Tundra nodded.

"I should get going" Tundra spoke serious.

"I need to start my own investigations into this matter. With this we might be able to find the identity of the traitor. I only hope that somehow this can help Luna."

With that, Tundra took off and flew towards the east. Dialga looked up at the sky with a sad smile.

"You've gone through so much already, Luna" Dialga spoke softly.

"Your journey will be a hard one, but one day you will find happiness. That is my wish for you. After all, I've already come to think of you as a daughter."

"She will Dialga, that I've already foreseen" Arceus answered as he appeared in front of Dialga with a white light.

"There will be a Pokemon one day that she'll give her heart. Her destiny hasn't began just yet. She's still too young for that. Besides, when that time comes she'll be strong enough to confront the one behind all this. Until then, all she needs to do is to focus on the present."

Dialga nodded.

"I assume you've grown attached as well" Dialga asked.

Arceus chuckled.

"Who wouldn't grow attached to an angel like her?" Arceus asked.

"Despite her inner struggles, she still tries to move forward. She hasn't let herself fall into darkness, and that's the reason why I've grown fond of her. She's like a granddaughter to me, but I won't spoil her just because of that. However, I will meet her after she's met Palkia and Giratina. It only seems right that I'm the last to be introduced. I am the ruler of this world after all."

Then Arceus disappeared in the same light from before. Dialga chuckled and looked down at the land below.

"Even if it won't be awhile before your destiny begins, a new encounter will help you one step closer to helping Tora" Dialga spoke softly.

"Just look forward and never look back, and you'll never go wrong as long as you follow your heart and always be true to yourself."

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked through the forest. The leaves blew in the windy breeze as did my fur. It didn't bother me. I was used to feeling like this, anyways. After all, I am an Eevee as a Pokemon.

Evergreen Forest was always like this. I've grown up here since I came back, so I'm used to what goes on around her. It also houses a mystery dungeon, so it proves to be good practice for me to improve my skills. Usually I bring Autumn and Alexa with me in the dungeons when I first started out. However, I've gotten strong enough to go on these things on my own. Or at least for the dungeons on Temporal Island. I'll have a tougher time alone on the mainland.

I walked through the dungeon gathering items and occasionally fighting a few wild Pokemon along the way. Suddenly, I began to hear a young female voice. From the sound of it, she seemed to be crying. I headed towards the sound of the voice to see a young Chikorita crying. I cautiously approached her with the intention of helping her.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked gently.

The Chikorita looked up at me slowly.

"Who are you?" The Chikorita asked.

I smiled gently at her.

"My name is Luna?" I answered her.

"What's your name?"

She looked at me for a moment in thought.

"My name is Saki" The Chikorita answered.

I smiled at that.

"It's nice to meet you, Saki" I replied with a small smile.

"It's a beautiful name. It means hope blossom, right?"

Saki nodded with a shocked look.

"Yes, it does" Saki answered.

"My mother believed that I would someday become a flower that brought hope to others. However, she died a few months ago."

I took a look at her expression. It seemed like she was lost.

"You're all alone now, aren't you?" I asked her.

Saki nodded and gave a sad sigh.

"I've been trying to figure out what I should do or where I should go" she answered.

"I figured if I came here I might be able to figure it out. My mother and I always took walks here sometimes and I always enjoyed them."

I gave a small smile as I thought of something.

"If you have nowhere to go, you could always stay with my mother and I" I replied.

She gave me a shocked look and I gave her a sheepish expression in response.

"Most of my brothers and sister have left the nest some time ago" I explained.

"Besides my mother and I, there's only my two sisters living there. However, they only stay there for me. They could've left the nest, but haven't because they didn't want me to be alone. I figured my mother wouldn't mind and you're too young to be by yourself. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to. I just figured it would be better than living alone."

Saki gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Luna" saki replied with a grateful smile.

"I think that I'll take you up on that offer. It's the least I can do. You helped me when I was feeling down. I feel grateful to you for that."

I gave a small smile back. We left the dungeon soon after that. I led her towards my mother's home and walked in. I saw mother inside with Autumn and Alexa. Mother gave a small smile and walked towards me and noticed Saki.

"Who's your friend, Luna?" Mother asked.

I gave a small smile.

"This is Saki" I answered.

"Her mother died a couple of months ago and she's been on her own since. I found her in Evergreen Forest. I thought that she could stay here until she figure out what she wants to do with her life. As long as that's alright with you, that is."

Mother just simply smiled.

"Of course it's alright with me" mother answered, turning to Saki.

"You're far too young to be out on your own. Stay here as long as you like, dear. It's no problem for me."

Then mother turned to me and my siblings.

"Just let her in on your secret, Luna" She replied serious.

I looked at her shocked. She seemed to realize this and gave a sigh.

"I'm very good at judging others" Mother explained.

"Saki is very trustworthy. I can tell that someday she'll become a good and dependable friend. She won't judge you just because of your secret. How can she trust you if you're not completely honest with her as well."

Saki looked at us confused. I looked at Autumn and Alexa and they nodded. I sighed and turned back to Mother.

"I understand, Mother" I answered.

"We'll tell her. I just hope that it was the right choice in the end."

Mother only smiled.

"I don't believe you'll regret it, Luna" Mother answered with a gentle smile.

"If they're really your friends, then they'll be your friend regardless of it."

Mother walked towards the exit, but turned back to look at us.

"I'm going out with Diamond for a while" Mother replied.

I'll probably be back around dinner. I'll see you later."

Then after that she left the house. I sighed and turned to Autumn and Alexa. They nodded and I turned to look at Saki, who was confused by the entire exchange.

"Come with us, Saki" I spoke serious.

"There's something about me that you need to know."

Saki nodded, still confused but followed us anyways and out one of the clearings near the house. Once we got there, we turned around to face Saki.

"Luna is not your typical Pokemon" Alexa explained.

"None of our brothers and sisters really are to tell you the truth."

Autumn sighed at both of us for delaying information.

"We're all the offspring of a human and a Pokemon" Autumn spoke bluntly.

Saki looked at us in shock. I sighed at Autumn's bluntness. I was trying to break it to her slowly so she wouldn't freak out.

"What Autumn says is true" I spoke softly.

Saki turned her attention to me and looked deadly serious. Not surprising, considering what Autumn just revealed.

"My father came to the Pokemon world roughly twenty years ago" I explained.

"During one of his trips, he was turned into a Pokemon by a friend to help him regain who he was because he was suffering from his parents death. He and my mother eventually fell in love and had my siblings and I. Most of my siblings were just average Pokemon, except for me and my elder brother and sister."

Saki nodded. It was clear that she wasn't going to speak until I finished explaining. I smiled at that. At least she was considerate.

"My father was a human with special powers and those powers were inherited by my elder siblings" I explained.

"However, I ended up a little differently than my elder siblings. I inherited powers different from my siblings and much more powerful, one of which I'm still trying to master. I also retained a portion of my human heritage unlike the rest of my siblings. This enabled me to go between human or Pokemon whenever I chose. However, I was unaware of this power until I turned five. I lived in the human world with my father during that time and I knew nothing about my mother or my siblings. It was after I found out about it that I learned the truth about my heritage."

I sighed at the memory of that day. Even if it was still a little foggy I clearly remember that out of everything that happened.

"It was after I arrived here that I discovered my other powers and tried to master them as fast as I could" I spoke with a serious edge.

"If I wanted to be able to protect myself, then it's better to be able to control my powers to their maximum capabilities. I've been here for two years and I'm almost mastered all my powers. The only thing I need to work on is my power as a Pokemon. That is my story, Saki."

Saki sighed before looking at me in understanding.

"I can understand why you want only a select group to know about this" Saki answered.

"The less who know, the safer you will be. I would probably be the same I your position, but I don't care about your heritage. I still want to be your friend. None of that matters to me. What matters the most is what's in your heart."

I smiled at that. I began to glow with a golden light and transformed back into my human form.

My hair was the same length and my eyes stayed the same as my previous form. I wore a silver halter dress with sea green boots and golden fingerless gloves. My choker was also visible again.

"I'm glad about that, Saki" I answered.

"It's nice to hear someone say that."

Then I turned back and came up to her.

"I'll occasionally go back to human so that I'll be able to remember how to move around in that form" I explained.

"I prefer my Pokemon form, but I still need to be able to use my human form if it's necessary. Who knows, there may come a time when my human form is needed more than my Pokemon form."

Saki nodded with a small smile.

"And I'll be there to help you when that time comes" Saki answered.

"You can count on it."

I smiled at that.

"I'll be waiting for that day" I answered.

"Now let's go back home. I think it's time for dinner and then bed."

Everyone nodded and we left for the night to head back home. I never knew how true my words that day would be in the future, but I knew that my actions helped me to do what I needed to do in the future. Where my human form was needed the most.


	12. Chapter 11 Playful Swablu

**Chapter 11**

 **Playful Swablu**

 **General P.O.V.**

At the cliffs, Luna was laying down on the grass as the wind blew threw her fur. She listened to all the sounds around her with a smile on her face. She then got up and watched the ocean waves in the distant and the Pokemon flying in the was views like this that made her love this world and shows just how precious the world truly is. She would fight to her last breath to protect the beauty of this world.

She walked away into the forest with a content smile on her face. She already had made plans to go on a walk with Saki. Once she got over her mother's death, she turned into a very happy and adventurous Pokemon. Luna felt like she found a kindred spirit with their love for exploring. They would usually spend their day exploring different places around the island.

Luna looked ahead to see Saki waiting for her by the clearing. She smiled when Luna came to her and both began walking through the forest.

"You look happy this afternoon" Saki commented with a smile.

It was true. Luna did seem to have a happy glow about her.

"I talked to one of my friends in charge of a part of my training" Luna explained.

"It seems that she's taught me all she can and has said when I feel ready to train under her teacher to master the training I can."

Saki smiled softly.

"That's great news, Luna" Saki spoke happily.

"I'm so happy for you."

Saki knew that someone was training Luna with something, but when she asked she said that it was something she wasn't ready to talk about. All she mentioned was that this Pokemon was helping her to control her special powers and that she could only teach her how to maintain control. Her master was the one who could teach her to fully master it.

Saki understood that there were some things that Luna was ready to talk about, so she never pressed the issue. However, she told Luna that she could come to her when she was ready for her to know what she was keeping to herself.

"I know, I'm happy about it too" Luna answered.

"I'm just nervous about meeting the one who taught her. Talk about having a lot of pressure, but I'm sure that I'll be able to manage if I have enough courage to meet them myself."

Saki nodded.

Then they heard a soft song playing through the forest. It wasn't enough to put us to sleep. It sounded more like whoever was singing just wanted to play. They eventually came to a clearing to see a young female Swablu flying around the trees with a playful look in her eyes.

She took notice of them and began flying around in circles around them in happiness.

"Hello!" The Swablu called happily.

"It's nice to meet new Pokemon. Yep. Very nice, very nice."

She finally landed in front of them with a bright smile.

"My name is Mana" The Swablu spoke happily.

"Being playful is my nature."

They both smiled at her energy.

"My name is Luna"Luna answered and then motioned to Saki.

"And this my friend Saki. It's very nice to meet you Mana."

Mana took a look at both at them before she smiled.

"You both will have important roles in the future" Mana spoke seriously.

"One will leave this world with another to protect the light. The other will stay for when she returns with the other and another to help her in her quest. To restore light to the world."

Luna looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

Mana sighed.

"I have a gift of prophecy" Mana explained.

"Sometimes when I look into someone's eyes, I can see a prophecy about their future. It doesn't happen very often, but it can be helpful if they are curious about what the future holds for them. You have an especially hard journey ahead of you, Luna. Of course, I guess having a small human heritage may be part of the reason. However, you shouldn't think of it as a weakness. Think of it as a strength that only you and your father possess."

Luna and Saki looked at her shocked.

"How did you know about my heritage?" Luna asked.

Mana smiled.

"My gift of prophecy told me about your heritage" Mana explained.

"That what others may view as your weakest link will actually turn into your greatest strength."

Mana then spread her wings.

"If you need someone to talk to, you can always find me here" Mana spoke softly.

"All you need to do is call me."

Then Mana took off back into the trees. Luna and Saki continued on their way home.

Luna didn't know it then, but Mana's words that day were important for the future. A clue to what would soon unfold. How that will happen though, only time will tell.


	13. Chapter 12 Ancestor of Pokemon

**Chapter 12**

 **Ancestor of Pokemon**

 **General P.O.V.**

In the clearing, Luna sat down in the center with her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes and they began to glow with a golden light as did the rest of her body. Time began to slow down in the clearing before it sped up again. Then the light faded and the glow around her eyes and body faded.

Luna sighed as she got up and looked up at the sky as the breeze blew through her fur. She watch other bird Pokemon fly in the sky without a care in the world. She gave a small smile before she began to walk through the forest.

It's been a quiet day for Luna. Saki was hanging out with Mana for the moment and her two sisters, Autumn and Alexa, were doing something together. Her other siblings were doing something on their own as well. Tea and Shadow asked her to come along with them, but Luna had declined since she wanted to on her own to practice her powers and to think about a few things. Now that she has control on her powers to prevent them from activating without her permission, she knew she had to come to a decision.

Now that Seren had finished training her to control her temporal power, now she had to learn to master her power. However, to do that she had to go visit Dialga, the lord of time and the temporal Pokemon himself. She was still unsure of how to approach him and how she should act if she gained enough courage to go to him. It was a big step that could change the path her destiny would follow and she knew that. However, it was her uncertainty of her future that made her so indecisive.

Luna looked up into the sky at a young bird Pokemon's cry. She noticed that a young Pidgey seemed to be alone and away from its mother. She knew that young pidgey tended to stay with their mother until a year after they were able to fly. It helped them learn how to interact with other Pokemon before flying to start their own life.

Luna frowned slightly as she looked at the young Pidgey. There was something about this particular Pidgey that made her uneasy. Their aura wasn't like a newborn Pokemon should have. Their aura tended to be innocent and playful while this one was different. Their aura radiated with wisdom and strength, but with a hint of playfulness within it. She knew one thing for sure. This Pokemon was not a Pidgey.

The Pidgey looked at her and seemed to notice Luna's observations. The Pidgey landed in front of her and looked at her with a gentle smile. Then they began to glow a bright pink that surrounded her. When the light faded, Luna couldn't help but gasp at who she saw. It was a Pokemon with a small pink body with a long pink tail and bright, playful blue eyes who seemed to be floating in midair. It was the Legendary Pokemon Mew, said to be the ancestor of all Pokemon.

The Mew simply gave a playful smile as she took a breath of relief.

"I'm grateful to be out of that disguise" The Mew spoke, relieved.

"Some Pokemon don't know how hard it is to act and use a Pidgey's form. It's more exhausting than you would think."

Luna looked at her confused and awed at the same time.

The Mew shook her head with an understanding smile.

"I forgot my manners for a moment there" The Mew spoke gently.

"My name is Topaz and I can tell that you already know who I am from your expression. It's nice to meet you."

Luna smiled sheepishly at that.

"My name is Luna" She answered. "It's nice to meet you too, Topaz. By that way, why did you look like a Pidgey until just a moment ago?"

Topaz smiled brightly at her question.

"I can transform into any Pokemon in the world" Topaz answered. "I use it to remain inconspicuous when I'm traveling. Sometimes I would prefer it if others didn't know who I was. It stops them from treating me differently from other Pokemon."

"Then why did you show me who you were?" Luna asked.

"For a few reasons, actually" Topaz answered. " You noticed the differences between myself and a normal Pidgey where a normal Pokemon wouldn't usually notice something like that. That usually means that your senses are stronger than a normal Pokemon. Another reason would be that Seren is a friend of mine who told me about you and it made me want to meet you someday as well. That and there's something about you that draws me to you."

Luna couldn't help but smile at those words.

"What did Seren say about me exactly?" Luna asked curiously.

"Not to worry, Luna" Topaz answered cheerfully. "She only had nice things to say about you. She mentioned how you're a great student and an even greater friend."

Luna smiled at that.

"I assume she told you that I have to go to Dialga to master my power" Luna spoke gently.

Topaz nodded.

"Seren did mention that" Topaz admitted. "She also mentioned that you haven't gone to him yet because you're undecided on what path you want to take."

Luna sighed and nodded.

"My future after I'm old enough to leave my mother is uncertain" Luna explained. "I have no idea what path I want to take or where I should go. I have a goal I want to work towards but that alone isn't enough to determine my future. It's a tough decision to make and it's one that I have no idea how to decide the right choice."

Topaz nodded.

"I can understand that" Topaz replied. "However, I may be able to give you some advice."

Luna looked at her as Topaz looked up at the sky.

"Instead of worrying about the uncertainty of the future, think about the possibilities of the choice you make." Topaz explained. "The whole world has many mysteries and uncertainties. Just because you're stuck on one doesn't mean you should stay where you are. Life is all about taking a chance and having the courage to make your dream a reality. Otherwise, you just lose out on a lot of things. As long as you follow your heart, then it will tell you what to do."

Luna considered her words before she nodded with a small smile.

"You know, you're right" Luna answered. "I was so worried about what the future held that I never stopped to think about just living in the moment. Thank you, Topaz."

Topaz only smiled.

"I'm glad that I could help" Topaz answered. "I'm told by others that I'm great at giving advice, but honestly, I'm just being myself. If anything I believe that the most important thing is to be true to yourself."

Luna nodded with a small smile.

"Why do you travel so often anyway?" Luna asked.

Topaz smiled softly.

"I'm a free spirit by nature" Topaz explained. "I've always loved exploring since I was young. There are so many mysteries in the world and so many new places just waiting to be discovered. You meet new Pokemon everywhere you go and each one has their own personality and traits that set them apart from the rest. It's one of my favorite parts about exploring. I get to see how others interact and see a little bit into what they're like."

Luna's eyes gleamed brightly at her words.

"That sounds like so much fun" Luna exclaimed happily. "I was always exploring ever since I could walk, according to my father. Once I got here that only increased. I always found it fun, no matter where I went."

Topaz smiled brightly at that.

"I feel the same way" Topaz answered. "I heard that they even have a exploration guild back on the mainland. I bet that it would be something that you would enjoy. You love exploring so much, you should make it your career. Besides exploring, you can also rescue Pokemon in mystery dungeons. I'm sure it would be something you would enjoy."

Luna nodded.

"Just from how it sounds, I know I would" Luna answered happily. "I guess that I'll see you around, Topaz. If it's possible, I would love to hear about your adventures on the mainland when we meet."

Topaz nodded.

"I would be honored to, Luna" Topaz answered. "When I return to Temporal Island, let's make this our meeting spot. I'll send you a message through telepathy when I'll be arriving."

Luna nodded as Topaz turned to look at her.

"Take care of yourself, Luna" Topaz spoke softly. "Follow your heart and it will guide you on the right path."

Then Topaz turned back into a Pidgey and flew off into the forest. Luna simply smiled and walked through the forest to go back home. Thanks to her advice, she had finally made a decision. She would go to see Dialga to complete her training. Not because it's what Seren wants her to do, but because she feels like it's what she wants to do. She may not know what path her future holds, but if she doesn't take the risk, then she may regret it for the rest of her life. As long as she's true to herself, then she knows that everything will turn out alright.


	14. Chapter 13 Meeting Dialga

**Chapter 13**

 **Meeting Dialga**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked out of the forest and to the temple in the old ruins. According to Seren, the entrance to Temporal Tower was on the top of that temple. A magical vessel that takes you up to the floating island in which the tower resides. Otherwise, you would need to be a flying Pokemon or have someone fly you up there to get to the tower.

Luna had told Seren of her plans the night before and she was thrilled that she had finally come to a decision. After she told her about the advice Topaz gave her, she mentioned that she was happy that her friend could help her out. Topaz make act playful at times, but she's actually very knowledgeable about the world. She just had to travel to Temporal Tower alone. It was a trial for her. She had to prove herself to Dialga, so traveling by herself was a must.

As she walked towards the top of the temple, she thought about the support everyone gave her growing up. Then she thought about the bullies and then realized something that she never noticed before. Whenever they talked, there was a strange glint in their eyes whenever they acted mean towards her. The type that only shows when they truly don't mean what they say or do.

Luna sighed as she got to the top and noticed the Rainbow Stoneship in the center. She slowly walked to the center and it began to lift up and head up to the floating island in the sky. Luna looked behind and noticed it left a rainbow trail behind as it rose into the sky. She looked around with a smile at the beautiful clouds around her before it reached its destination.

She stepped off and walked onto the island. She looked up and saw a large blue tower up ahead. She began to walk towards the tower and focused on the path ahead. When she reached the tower she took a deep breath and entered the tower.

She encountered different kinds of Pokemon that she had never seen before, but that's to be expected. To make getting to the top a challenge, there had to be rare Pokemon within. Not to mention tough. Otherwise, getting to the top would be as easy as walking.

Luna eventually made it to the midway point of the tower and took a rest. It was a lot harder to get this far than she anticipated, but it was worth it. If the journey itself wasn't hard for her than coming here would have been for nothing to her. Since this was just as much as a journey of proving herself just as much as it was mastering her temporal powers.

She eventually made it the top of the tower and looked at it in awe. There were stone columns as she walked to the center of the room. Then she noticed something at the end of the room. It looked like some type of altar on the wall with five slots for some type of gears, whatever they were for.

"What could your use be?" Luna asked herself.

"That would be where the time gears go" Dialga spoke from behind her, startling her.

She turned around and noticed Dialga looking at her with a small smile. She bowed down at seeing him.

"You don't have to bow down to me to show respect, dear child" Dialga spoke fondly, shaking his head. "Just nod your head. That's all that's needed. I give you the same privilege that I gave your father because of how dear of a friend he was to me."

Luna looked up at him in shock.

"My father was a friend of yours?" Luna asked.

Dialga nodded.

"He would often come here to give me some company" Dialga answered. "Even though I told him he didn't need to, he still did anyway. He even once suggested for me to be your godfather at one point."

Luna shook her head at that.

"That's father for you" Luna remarked. "He's thinking ahead of things before I even know about them."

Dialga nodded and Luna looked back at what she saw before Dialga made its presence known.

"What are time gears?" Luna asked.

Dialga simply smiled.

"They are something that I created a long time ago as a fail safe for the tower" Dialga explained. "I wanted to have a way to restore the tower in the case that someone managed to get past me and sabotage the tower. If that happened, then all you needed was to gather the time gears and place them here to restore time to everywhere. Of course, they also regulate the region where they are placed as well, so taking them also stops the flow of time in that region, but that would be restored after they are placed here."

Luna nodded.

"How many of them are guarded?" Luna asked.

"I have three of them guarded by some of my disciples"Dialga answered. "I believe you may have heard of the spirit trio."

Luna nodded.

"You're talking about the three legendary Pokemon who represent the spiritual world" Luna answered. "Uxie is the being of knowledge. Mespirit is the being of emotion and Azelf is the being of Willpower. They keep the spiritual world in balance."

Dialga nodded.

"They all are my disciples" Dialga explained. "Since they all live in unusual places, I figure that it would be the best place to put three of the time gears. They all live in lakes, but their locations are all very unique. So it's very hard to locate those lakes. You would either locate them by chance, or you had prior knowledge of how to find them. That would be the only way to find them and that would be what kept the time gears protected until the time was right to use them."

"Can I assume that they each have their own unique way of protecting them as well?" Luna asked.

Dialga nodded.

"Each one has their different way of doing things, so they all have ways to make sure the time gear remains protected" Dialga answered.

"What about the other two?" Luna asked.

"One is in a cave protected by a Ditto" Dialga answered. "They are a hard Pokemon to deal with at times which makes him the perfect guardian. The other one however, is deep in a forest with no guardian. However, most Pokemon fear the consequences of taking the time gears, so they usually leave them alone. It's why I'm not too concerned about the absence of a guardian there."

"What would happen if the time gears aren't brought here in time?" Luna asked.

Dialga sighed.

"If that were to happen, the world will become paralyzed" Dialga answered. "A world where all movement on the planet stops. No winds blow and the sun never rises. It's a world of total darkness. No one would argue that it wouldn't be an understatement to call it the end of the world. The Pokemon that live in that world would be corrupted by the eternal darkness in that world. It truly is a horrible place to live and it would be a place where my existence would mean nothing."

Luna looked at him with a small smile.

"Then we just have to make sure that doesn't happen" Luna answered. "As long as we do everything we can, then I'm sure that it won't be in vain. Even if I have to get Seren's help to prevent it from happening, you can guarantee that I'll do anything to help protect this world. Even if there's a possibility that I will disappear as a result of my actions."

Dialga smiled.

"Thank you, Luna" Dialga replied. "You really are just like your father. You stand up for what you believe in and would do anything to protect those close to you. Whether it's friends or family."

Luna smiled at that.

"I'd like to think that he taught me that" Luna answered. "To protect what means the world to me to my last breath. It's something he would always tell me growing up. I think he always knew that I never felt comfortable living in the human world. However, he kept his promise to my mother to keep silent for my sake until the time was right to reveal all, and he even sacrificed himself for my sake. It's something that I will never forget and it's what led me to decide to become stronger."

"I believe you mean his teleportation ability that he used to make sure that you made it to your mother safely at the cost of his freedom"Dialga spoke, shocking Luna.

"How do you know about that?" Luna asked.

"I've been watching you from my tower since Angela came here and told me what happened the day after you returned" Dialga explained. "She told me what happened and what you remembered from the incident. I wanted to come and help her out with you as your godfather, but due to my duty to protect the tower I couldn't do what I wished. So I decided to watch over you through here and when the time came that you would come here then I would welcome you the best that I could."

Luna smiled, touched at his words.

"I thank you for that" Luna replied softly. "Despite the suffering I endured all these years, at least I know that someone was watching my back."

"It was the least I could do" Dialga answered. "When I told Tundra when she came here, she mentioned that I had gotten attached to you. Of course, she knew about the fact that I was your godfather so it was just her way of teasing me. She even asked me if there was anything I could do about your memory problem."

Luna sighed at that.

"I told her that she didn't have to, but she didn't anyways" Luna answered, slightly annoyed. "I guess she only did it because she wanted to help, so I can't blame her for that. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was possible, but because of your slightly fragile emotional state it would not be best to do so at this time" Dialga answered. "I also don't think you actually forgot what happened when Tora was taken."

Luna looked at him with wide eyes opened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, shocked.

"I believe that you still remember what happened" Dialga explained. "The memories are most likely sealed deep within your mind. Considering how young you were and how traumatic the incident was, your mind probably sealed it up so that you wouldn't feel that pain again. I can undo the seal, but I believe it should be opened when you've learned to overcome emotions like that and to do that you need to learn to conquer yourself."

Luna nodded.

"I guess I can see your point" Luna answered. "Every time I think about the incident I've had small bits and pieces come through but every time I try searching deeper, I run into a brick wall trying to remember anything else. I guess that I have to first learn to conquer my fears before I can move forward with my life."

Luna sighed before she looked straight at Dialga directly into his eyes with a bright flame shining in her eyes.

"It's time I started doing something besides sitting around" Luna spoke, determined. "It's about time I started fighting back against the fate that Pokemon has in store for me. I'm going to follow my father's last wish. To become as strong as a legendary Pokemon so that I can one day free him from that Pokemon."

Dialga nodded in acceptance.

"Then I believe that you should continue your training to master your temporal powers" Dialga answered. "You will need all your powers at your disposal and there are skills that may prove useful to you in the future."

Luna nodded.

"I'm ready for anything" Luna answered. "I believe that if I put my mind to it, then I can do anything."


	15. Chapter 14 Master of Space, Palkia

**Chapter 14**

 **Master of Space, Palkia**

 **General P.O.V.**

At temporal tower Dialga watched as Luna left the tower after another day of training. He had to admit, she catches on fast. Not to mention her determination reminds him of both of her parents. She may have Tora's morals but she has Angela's kind heart and gentle spirit.

Dialga turned at hearing a strange portal opened in front of the altar for the time gears. It was dark pink in color and a Pokemon seemed to be approaching from within. Dialga immediately knew who it was. The Pokemon who emerged Dialga immediately recognized.

The Pokemon was Palkia, the legendary Pokemon who controlled space. Just like he's known as "The Lord of Time", Palkia is known as "The Lord of Space." While he lives here at Temporal Tower, Palkia lives in a place called Spacial Rift where he monitors the distortions in the fabric of space itself. He takes his job just as serious as Dialga does and the other in their trio Giratina.

"Nice to see you again, Palkia" Dialga greeted one of two Pokemon he considered his brother. "What brings you here to Temporal Tower?"

"The feeling is mutual, Dialga" Palkia answered. "I heard that you took on a student who possess temporal powers like you."

Dialga nodded.

"Do you remember when Angela and Tora came here with their youngest daughter?" Dialga asked.

Palkia nodded.

"That was when they asked you to be Luna's godfather" Palkia answered.

Palkia then gasped in shock.

"She's your student isn't she?" Palkia asked, shocked.

Dialga nodded.

"Arceus mentioned before that her destiny was tied to the fate of time itself" Dialga explained. "This is what he meant by that. He meant that she would be born with the ability to bend time to her will. Besides the other abilities she was born with, her temporal powers were the only one that she couldn't control until she met Seren and I. Since I couldn't leave the tower to train her, I had Seren do that until she deemed her ready to begin her training her to completely master her power."

Palkia shook his head.

"Never expected you to train your godchild" Palkia remarked.

"I assume that you're not going easy on her in both her temporal training as well as combat training?"

Dialga shook his head.

"I can't give her any break just because she's my godchild" Dialga answered. "If she wants to become as strong as we are, then she has to work for it. The same applies for her to completely master her temporal powers."

"Why does she want to be as strong as a legendary Pokemon?" Palkia asked.

"She wants to be powerful to rescue Tora from the one who took him from her" Dialga answered.

Palkia nodded.

"He may have used his teleportation to protect her, but I can only guess what she felt back then as it happened" Palkia spoke calmly. "Whatever he told her before he used it must have caused her to strive to become stronger to free him from whoever took her. The element trio are still having a hard time finding any leads. I can tell how much this is frustrating for Tundra, considering she is her friend. I think even Suicune and his brothers are helping her out."

Dialga sighed.

"Whoever did it doesn't want anyone to know what happened" Dialga answered. "It's obvious that they want to keep their actions a secret, but all of it will eventually be brought into the light. Whether it's through our investigations or by unsealing Luna's memory of that day. Time will only tell what the end result will be. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

Palkia nodded.

"I suppose that's all we can do for now" Palkia agreed. "At least she has friends who will stand by her until the bitter end. Even if she doesn't yet realize that the ones who bully her are only doing it by the request of someone they looked up to."

Dialga chuckled.

"Yes, I imagine she'll be quite shocked when she learns the truth" Dialga agreed. "I assume her siblings that don't know the truth will be as well. The only ones who don't know is Autumn and Alexa. I look forward to watching their reaction from here. However, it's not yet time for that to be known. I believe that in maybe one or two more years and it will be time for the truth to be revealed."

Palkia nodded.

"I believe that it's for the best" Palkia answered. "It will be another test for her to conquer her own fears."

Dialga nodded as Palkia stretched slightly before turning to look at Dialga.

"I think that I'll introduce myself to her" Palkia replied. "After all, it's about time that we finally meet. If she's your student, then we would have eventually met anyways. This way it's in a less formal meeting than at the tower."

Dialga nodded.

"Just try not to use your Spacial powers" Dialga answered. "I'm not sure how that would affect her."

Palkia chuckled.

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best" Palkia answered before he took off into the air and flew down towards the land below the tower.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked with Mana through the forest to my favorite spot by the cliffs. She had nothing to do, so she thought that I could use the company. Besides, she knew that I liked having someone to talk to after training sessions with Dialga. It gives me some time to relax for a few moments.

When we got to the cliffs, I laid down by the edge. I smiled as I felt the ocean breeze blow through my fur. Mana flew and landed beside me. She smiled down at me with an understanding look in her eyes.

"I take it that Dialga didn't go easy on you?" Mana asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't really expect him to" I answered. "Just because he's my godfather doesn't mean he'll cut me some slack. I won't learn anything if he goes easy on me."

Mana shook her head at me at that.

"Only you would want a legendary to go all out on you" Mana remarked.

"Most other Pokemon would prefer if they went easy, but not you."

I laughed at that.

"I guess you could call me crazy, but I don't really mind his training method" I answered, smiling. "It helps me think on my feet and I'll be able to recognize different patterns of attacks. Besides teaching me how to use my temporal powers for regulating time, he's also teaching me how to use it in an offensive and defensive manner inside or outside of battle. I'm amazed at how many different uses this power has, to be honest. However, I believe that I shouldn't use this power except under very serious circumstances. Time isn't a thing you want to mess with carelessly. You need to be careful because it can be very fragile."

Mana nodded.

"It's like my power of prophecy "Mana answered. "You shouldn't know too much of your own future, because you'll try to change it. It's why I never tell anyone everything I see. Only enough to know that in their own future that they'll make a difference."

"That's a very wise choice, young one" a powerful voice spoke from above us, making us look up.

We gasped in shocked at who we saw land a few feet from where we were standing. It was the legendary Pokemon Palkia, the lord of space. We both bowed down at him. Palkia simply shook his head at the display.

"I certainly hope that you don't do this with your godfather" Palkia spoke, amused.

Mana and I looked up sheepishly.

"It's more a habit than anything" I answered, smiling slightly.

Palkia chuckled.

"Well, I can't really blame you for that" Palkia replied. "The regular Pokemon tend to revere us in some way, even though we don't really like the attention. We usually put up with it for their sake. It's the main reason Topaz uses her transformation ability. So that she doesn't have to put up with the extra attention."

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, she told me about that when we met" I answered.

"She recently told me one of her stories about her adventures and it was quite interesting."

Palkia nodded.

"That sounds like her" Palkia replied. "She loves storytelling just as she loves traveling. I don't think that will ever change."

I smiled at that.

"What did you mean by what you said to Mana?" I asked.

Palkia looked at Mana briefly before looking back at me.

"I know from experience from another Pokemon with the same gift as her" Palkia explained. "One prophecy she gave to another Pokemon scared them so much that they tried to change it, but it came true in the end. It pained her to watch that happen and decided not to give another one to another Pokemon again. She eventually died from old age. I still remember her to this day."

Mana nodded.

"That's why my mother warned me not to tell them everything I saw" Mana answered. "She's seen what happens to those who reveal the full prophecy and didn't want me to go through that pain. She was thinking of me and what I would go through."

Palkia nodded.

"It's a mother's duty to protect and nurture their children" Palkia answered. "While it's a father's duty to look out for them and show them what the world has to offer. Even if they aren't with you doesn't mean they aren't looking out for you in their own way."

I sighed at that and nodded in understanding at his message. He was telling me that just because my father isn't here doesn't mean he isn't trying to protect me.

"I guess Dialga told you that I'm his student?" I asked.

Palkia nodded.

"I figured that it was time we meet" Palkia answered. "You would have eventually met me at Temporal Tower, but I wanted a less formal setting. Besides, you're like a niece to me and Giratina."

I looked at him confused.

"Giratina?" I asked. "You mean the lord of the dark realm? Why would he be interested in me?"

Palkia shook his head.

"Dialga, Giratina and I consider each other brothers" Palkia answered. "We are all serious in our duties, but Giratina also has a habit of pranking others when he's not busy. Even legendary Pokemon aren't safe from his pranks. Besides, he was there with Dialga and myself when your parents asked him to be your godfather. He seemed to be interested in you right then. I have no doubt that he'll eventually come to see you one day."

I smiled at that.

"I'll be looking forward to it" I answered. "If he's anything like you said, then he'll be interesting to get to know. It's about time I get some excitement around here since Seren left for a month to help Topaz out with something."

Palkia chuckled out that as he nodded and took off heading back to where he lived.

 **General P.O.V.**

Palkia chuckled as he flew through the air back to his home. Luna had no idea what she was getting herself into. Giratina loves to prank anyone he sees. While he usually pranks legendary Pokemon, he's not above playing practical jokes on the regular Pokemon.

Of course, that's not the only reason he knows Luna will be in for a big surprise. Giratina also has an uncanny gift of telling when one Pokemon is more special than usual. He could tell if they had powers or was born a normal Pokemon. He will certainly shock her that he knows all of her powers, that's for sure.

If anything, he should be able to help her get rid of the guilt she still carries of not being able to do anything to help her father. He always seems to know what to say in situations like that. He's the perfect one for a job like that and he knows that he would help Dialga with training sessions if he asked. After all, if anyone can help her conquer her weaknesses, it would be him.


	16. Chapter 15 Moonlight Pokemon, Cresselia

**I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. They all belong to their original owners.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Moonlight Pokemon, Cresselia**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she looked out at the ocean from her favorite spot at the cliff. It looked very beautiful at night. The way the moonlight would shine on the water, giving it a beautiful silver glow. It was a sight that only those who treasure the most simple things would appreciate. Luna was one of those few individuals.

At Temporal Tower Dialga watched her from within his tower with a small smile. Then he noticed the moon shining brighter than usual. Then he noticed the shadow of a Pokemon moving past the moon. He smiled at the sight.

"It looks like Lia's back at Temporal island" Dialga commented. "It's been awhile since the last time she was here. She always did love to show her presence with the bright moonlight. I wonder if Luna's spirit drew her here? Or if she, Topaz and Seren found something through their investigation. Well, all I can do is watch and see what happens."

* * *

Luna looked up just as she saw a shadow pass over the moon before disappearing. She looked at it confused before thinking about what it could have been. She remembered reading about a Pokemon who represented the light of the moon. If she remembered correctly then the name of the Pokemon was Cresselia.

Luna smiled at that. She remembered how Cresselia was known as a gentle Pokemon who had the power to wake Pokemon from their deepest nightmares. In other words, the power to dispel darkness. A kind and gentle legendary Pokemon who cares about others but is powerful in her own right.

Luna smiled as she looked out at the sky. Tonight seemed like a good night for her to sing. It was just something that she liked to do pass the time.

"Now I'm always looking for what I've lost

Believing in what's reflected in these two eyes

My small self was just afraid of getting hurt"

Unknown to Luna, that same Pokemon heard her singing and was curious of who the voice belonged to. The Pokemon was Cresselia herself. She was curious of how sad and determined the voice sounded, but also seemed to be full of hope. She eventually came across Luna and smiled at who she saw and kept quiet to listen to the rest of the song.

"With unfocused feelings

A secret has been hidden deep inside my heart

Tied to a measuring tape of uncertain values

Even with my frozen feet, I gently returned

Shining on your colors

Repainting on your colors

All the loneliness and inferiority will be exposed

The important things came from 0

And that power became 1

Even if it's a wrong stretch

It will be your truth

And the repeating regret

Become the key for tomorrow"

Luna smiled before she noticed a slight glow coming from behind her. She turned and gasped in shock at who she saw. The legendary Pokemon Cresselia shining from the light of the moon with a gentle smile on her face. She seemed to notice her surprise and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, I'm not here to harm you" She spoke gently. "I just heard someone singing and wanted to find the source. You must Luna. You know, Seren talks about you constantly anytime we meet."

Luna looked at her slightly surprised at knowing Seren, before she blushed in embarrassment.

"Why must she tell all her friends about me?" Luna asked herself. "Then again, it's Seren we're talking about. She loves to talk about her friends."

The Cresselia laughed at that.

"That's just like her and we don't think it will change anytime soon" She commented. "My name is Lia. I prefer it to being called by my Pokemon species just like Seren and Topaz do."

"It's nice to meet you Lia" Luna greeted. "What brings you here to Temporal Island?"

"Seren asked me to deliver a message to Dialga" Lia answered. "However, I heard about you from Seren and figured that I could pay you a visit first. My message can wait a day."

Luna smiled at her.

"I appreciate that Lia, but you really should go deliver Seren's message" Luna reminded her. "It has to be important for her to send you to deliver instead of doing it herself. We can talk later. The message comes first. You can always find me here in my spare time whether I'm with my two friends or my own. I always find this place relaxing."

Lia smiled at that.

"Seren was right about you" Lia commented. "Kind and understanding, despite the front you put out in front of others. I hope that you don't mind if we became friends. If you need any advice, I'd be willing to give it you anytime you want."

Luna smiled at that.

"I'd like that, Lia" Luna answered. "Give both Seren and Topaz my regards."

"I will Luna" Lia replied. "Anytime you want to talk to me just sing on a moonlit night and I will come. Till next time we meet."

Then Lia disappeared with a light pink light. Luna looked back at the sky and smiled before going back home, happy at the fact that she found a new friend.


	17. Chapter 16 The Prankster, Giratina

**Chapter 16**

 **The Prankster, Giratina**

 **General P.O.V.**

At Temporal Tower, Dialga looked at Lia shocked.

"Are you certain of this, Lia?" Dialga asked.

Lia nodded.

"I confirmed it with Karen and Elliot" Lia answered. "There was only one legendary Pokemon who had any problems with Tora. The only one who had the most to gain from kidnapping Luna."

Dialga sighed.

"So it seems to be his doing, after all" Dialga replied. "However, we can't be certain until Luna is ready to remember that day. Until then, I think that it's best that we keep this to ourselves. For Luna's sake and to keep him from finding her. I'll inform Palkia, Giratina and Arceus of this development."

Lia nodded.

"Understood" Lia replied. "I'll let Topaz and Seren know of this. Otherwise, they may tell Luna when we need to keep this secret."

Dialga nodded and she disappeared in a light pink light.

"I had a feeling that it was Darkrai" a serpentine voice spoke from a shadow on one of the pillars.

Dialga turned to the shadow with a grave expression.

"So did I, my friend" Dialga spoke gravely. "I guess that it was a fool's hope to wish that my suspicions weren't true."

"You can't help that, my friend" the shadow answered. "We both didn't want her to have to deal with him, but sometimes you can't always predict what will happen. It's just how life works. Besides, with the right training I'm sure that she'll be ready to face him one day. I have faith in her."

Dialga smiled as he watched the shadow disappear and the legendary Pokemon Giratina appear in its place in his altered form. The unique thing about Giratina is that he has two forms. One that he takes when he's outside his domain called his altered form and the form he takes in his domain called his origin form or his true form.

"I'm glad that you could make it on such short notice" Dialga replied.

Giratina shook his head.

"No need to think anything of it" Giratina answered. "My pranks aside, I know a serious situation when I see it. Your message was clear enough that Seren may have found something that we missed or were trying to deny ourselves. "

Giratina looked at Dialga.

"How is her training going?" Giratina asked.

"She's mastered a lot of the aspects in her temporal training, but her combat training needs some work" Dialga answered. "However, her determination shows through the training and is helping her progress. What I think she needs is someone who can show her the disadvantages her own type has against one type of Pokemon. The same group of which you are also a part of."

"Are you asking me to help you in her combat training?" Giratina asked.

Dialga nodded.

"You're the best that I can think of for the job" Dialga answered. "You're also the only one who specializes in helping others conquer their fears. Due to being the guardian of the darkness realm, you know what others fear most and can help her conquer herself."

Giratina looked thoughtful before he looked at Dialga.

"Let me to have the chance to meet her first" Giratina answered. "I want to see how she really is for myself. I may have watched some of her training sessions, but I feel that I should see how she acts for myself. Then I'll decide if I'll help you or not. Besides, I want to see how she reacts to my pranks firsthand."

Dialga nodded in understanding as Giratina disappeared back into the shadows as he took his origin form as he slipped back into the shadows that served as his portal to get from his domain to wherever he wished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was at the cliffs again looking out at the ocean as she thought about the day she lost her father. All she can picture about the attacker was his eyes while the rest is surrounded in shadows. She groaned in frustration and then sighed as she looked out at the sea.

"I guess Dialga is right" Luna spoke softly. "My memory of that day really is sealed away. I guess that I'm just not ready yet to remember just yet. I'm still technically a child in my mother's mind. I guess when I'm older, then she'll consider me ready to go out on my own and face the world. I only hope when that day comes that I'll be ready to face my past."

Unknown to her, Giratina was close by in his shadow portal hearing every word that was said. He knew that expression on her face. It was the look of someone who hides what they truly feel to the world. He knew what that was like because it was how he used to act before others learned his true role. He knew what he had to do. It was time for him to make his presence known.

He opened a shadow portal below her. When she saw it she looked shocked before she fell through and fell on the ground rather roughly as Giratina went through his and watched her fall through and land. He cringed slightly at her fall. He forgot that most Pokemon didn't know how to navigate through them. He's probably going to get scolded by Dialga for that later.

"I apologize for the rough journey, but I felt that it was time we meet" Giratina spoke, startling her and causing her to turn around and look at him.

Luna took a good look at him and knew just who he was. She heard stories about Giratina from books she read. According to them, he was the guardian of the darkness realm and was in charge of making sure the darkness always stayed at a safe level to prevent other Pokemon from becoming corrupted. He was a Pokemon that could also change into two different forms, depending on where he was.

Giratina noticed her staring and chuckled.

"I believe that both Dialga and Palkia told you about me?" Giratina asked.

Luna asked.

"You're Giratina, right?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"Again, I apologize for the rough trip" Giratina apologized. "I keep forgetting that most Pokemon don't know how to navigate through shadow portals."

"That's what that was?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"Shadow portals are an easy way to get anyone outside my domain when I don't feel like using the normal means to get anywhere" Giratina explained. "I usually use them to get myself to a certain location, fast. However, in this case, I wanted to really meet you and I figured it would be faster this way so no one could interrupt us. I'll take you back afterwards, no need to worry about getting back."

Luna nodded.

"Is this your domain?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"The outside world calls this place dark hole, which isn't the far stretch of the truth" Giratina explained. "It's actually the darkness realm. From here, I monitor the darkness that exists throughout the world and make sure they stay at safe levels. If Pokemon are exposed to too much darkness at one time they can become corrupted by that darkness. I believe Dialga told you about the planet's paralysis. That's just one example of what could happen with enough exposure to the darkness, unless you know a way to protect others from its effect."

Luna nodded.

"So is this your true form?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"While I'm in my domain I stay in this form" Giratina explained. "It's because the effects of the outside world that I have to take another form. It's easier on my body and makes it easier for me to move in that world. Otherwise, I would stay in this form."

Luna nodded.

"Palkia warned me that you were a bit of a prankster" Luna remarked, causing Giratina to chuckle.

"He's just annoyed that I like using him as my Guinea pig when I want to test my pranks on other Pokemon" Giratina explained. "It gets on his nerves sometimes, but I know that he cares about me like an older brother. One who has a troublemaking little brother."

Luna snickered at that.

"It sounds like you have some fun at his expense" Luna commented.

Giratina nodded before he turned serious.

"Back to the reason I wanted to talk to you" Giratina explained, causing Luna to stop laughing and look at Giratina. "Dialga asked me to help you during combat training. He thinks that if you fight against a Pokemon type you have an extreme disadvantage over, then it might help you. Not to mention, my speciality is helping others conquer their fears, because I regulate the darkness from which all fears come from."

Luna looked at him surprised.

"Dialga said that?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"I know all about your training and your progress" Giratina explained. "He feels that you're progressing quickly for someone your age. Your progress on your temporal powers exceeds even his expectations. It's only your combat training he thinks you need to work on. It's why he wants my help."

"What can you do?" Luna asked.

"I'm part of the ghost group, you see" Giratina explained. "Normal types like you can't do any damages unless you use a move that's not your type. Your father had a move like that at his disposal. I'm sure you remember him using it when he trained you to use your Pokemon powers."

Luna nodded.

"I believe he called it Shadow Ball" Luna answered.

"That move is a ghost type attack" Giratina explained. "While normal just goes through us, a move of our own type or a dark type move does massive amounts of damage to us. An Eevee will typically only learn one dark move and normal type moves on their own unless you use a Technical Machine to learn a move you can't learn by normal means but are still compatible enough to use it. That was how your father learned that move. It's a powerful move that can versatile in many situations. You just need to know how to use it correctly."

Luna sighed.

"I remember when he was protecting me that he used that move, but it barely did anything to the attacker" Luna answered. "It definitely hit him, but it felt like it didn't faze him.

Giratina nodded.

"I'm not surprised" Giratina replied. "That move does a lot to ghost and psychic types, but against others it won't do as much damage. Most legendary Pokemon can shrug off hits like that, but if their weak against it you'll notice them moving slightly slower where it hit. Dark types I know have high resistance against ghost type attacks. It may be the case in that situation, but Tora would have known what would happen. If he did know, then he must have been taking a gamble to ensure your safety. That's just how he was. You should know that most of all."

Luna nodded.

I assume Dialga told you what happened?" Luna asked.

Giratina nodded.

"I noticed extremely large fluctuations in the darkness in one area at the time" Giratina explained. "The next day, Dialga called me to Temporal Tower and told me what he heard from Angela. After hearing what happened, I began investigating what I felt and while I've been doing my pranks I've also been searching for signs of that dark energy. So far, I haven't had any leads but I hope that one day I will."

Luna nodded.

" I know that you will" Luna replied. "If anyone can find the source, then who better than the one who regulates Darkness himself."

Giratina nodded.

"I guess that it's time I told Dialga what I've decided" Giratina spoke as he opened a shadow portal.

"You didn't give him your decision on what he asked?" Luna asked, surprised.

"I wanted to meet you before I made a decision on the subject" Giratina explained. "You reminded me of myself when no one understood my true role that Arceus gave me. The only ones who stood by me at the time besides Arceus were Dialga and Palkia. It's why we're so close. I believe that with enough time, you can finally shed the wall you've built around yourself and let your true spirit shine through."

Luna smiled at the praise.

"I know that it won't be easy to do" Luna answered. "I know how hard that road will be, but I know that one day I will meet someone who will be able to see who I truly am inside and they will help me tear that wall down for good. I have faith that, one day, that wish will come true."

Giratina smiled at that.

"I believe that wish will come true in time" Giratina replied. "All you can do is wait for that time to come."

Luna nodded as she got on Giratina and they flew through the Shadow portal and ended up at Temporal Tower. Dialga had their back turned to them as he looked at the time gear altar. Then he sensed their presence and turned to face them. He noticed Luna get off Giratina and looked over at him.

"Have you made a decision, my friend" Dialga asked.

Giratina nodded.

"I'll do it" Giratina answered. "If it helps her become who she is truly meant to be, then I'll gladly help her realize her true potential."


	18. Chapter 17 Truth Come to Light

**Chapter 17**

 **Truth Come to Light**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **Two years Later…**

Luna sighed as she came back from another training session with Dialga and Giratina. The training seemed to be doing better ever since Giratina started helping Dialga with her combat training. He started showing her how different type attacks affected different Pokemon and how to combat your own weaknesses and turn it into your own strength. In a way, Giratina is helping her grow in a way that even Dialga would be unable to do.

Her temporal training with Dialga was almost complete, but they would still continue her combat training until it seemed like she was ready to go up against a legendary Pokemon with no difficulties. Until then, she would continue to train with them. Besides, there's something that she's been meaning to talk to Seren about lately and she wants her opinion on what's been on her mind lately. So she really needed to talk to her before anything else.

Luna walked to her favorite spot by the cliffs as she waited for Seren to show up. It didn't take her long since she had been told by Luna that she wanted to talk to her about something after her training with Dialga and Giratina.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Luna?" Seren asked.

Luna sighed before she looked at Seren.

"I'm thinking about finally deciding to evolve" Luna answered.

Seren looked at her shocked.

"I've been thinking about this for about a month" Luna explained. "I have no issues about my current form, but I began thinking about just what I could do if the things I could learn on my own were more versatile than what I can now. Not to mention, how much faster I could be or how much stronger I could become. I've been thinking about things like that."

Seren nodded in understanding.

"I can see your point, Luna" Seren answered. "Have you told Dialga or Giratina about your decision?"

Luna nodded.

"They told me to think about if it was what I truly wanted before I made a permanent decision and that I should also talk it over with you" Luna answered.

Seren nodded.

"Have you thought about which form you're going to evolve into yet?" Seren asked.

Luna nodded.

"I talked about it with my mother and siblings since I wanted to know how the strengths and weaknesses of each form" Luna answered. "The one I've decided on is my sister Alexa's form."

Seren nodded.

"So you decided to go as a Glaceon" Seren replied with a small smile. "Now that I think about it, that form is probably the best considering your personality."

Luna gave her a curious look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luna asked.

"It means that you can be as gentle as the wind but as fierce as a blizzard when the need arises" Seren explained. "The form fits your true heart perfectly."

Luna gave a small smile at that.

"I guess this means that you support my decision?" Luna asked.

Seren nodded.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you all the way" Seren answered.  
You're my friend and friends look out for each other, no matter what."

Luna smiled.

"Thanks Seren" Luna replied. "You're the best friend a girl could hope for."

Seren smiled at that.

"Well, I've got somewhere I need to get to" Luna spoke, turning around. "I promised Mana that I would hang around with her today. Her, Saki and I are going exploring today."

Seren nodded.

"Have fun, Luna" Seren spoke, happily before she disappeared in her light blue light.

Luna then started walking away until she got into the clearing where Mana and Saki were waiting, but that's not all who was there. Drake, Razor, Kira, Thunder and Fang were also there. They looked a bit guilty about something, but Luna wasn't sure what it was about. Well, might as well see what they want.

"What are you five doing here?" Luna asked, annoyed. "I thought I told you to leave me and my family alone. We've suffered enough all these years. We don't need you making things worse for my mother."

Drake sighed before he stepped forward.

"We decided that it was time to come clean about everything" Drake answered. "The truth about why we've done everything that we've done to you since you came back. There was a good reason behind it."

Luna narrowed her eyes at Drake.

"What kind of reason?" Luna asked, suspiciously.

Drake looked at the others. They nodded and he turned back to look at Luna.

"The day before you arrived back home from the human world, we paid a visit to your mother" Drake explained, startling Luna. "You see, your mother was like an aunt to us and our parents tended to leave us with her when they decided to go traveling somewhere so we knew her quite well. That day, your father paid her a visit and told her about your powers beginning to manifest. That's when he asked a favor for all us to do for him."

Luna looked at him curious.

"What kind of favor?" Luna asked.

Drake sighed before looking at Luna.

"He said that if anything happened to him that he wanted us to pretend to be your enemy to help you become stronger" Drake answered, causing Luna to gasp in surprise. "He said that he had a feeling that someone would take advantage of your return and try to do something, so he wanted someone to help you grow stronger. Since we all looked up to him, we agreed to it but we also told him that if we feel that our acting is no longer needed then we would tell you the truth. He understood why and said that we would be useful to you in the future. How he knows that, I have no idea."

Luna sighed as she processed this information.

"That sounds like something my father would do" Luna answered, shaking her head. "He always seemed prepared for any type of situation when I was growing. This one was no different."

Drake nodded before Razor stepped forward.

"He truly loved you with all his heart" Razor replied. "He thought that if you had someone to help guide you on the path ahead, then everything would turn out alright for you in the end."

Luna nodded.

"Who knew about what my father asked of you?" Luna asked.

This time everyone looked at Kira.

"Well, your mother certainly knew since she was there" Kira answered. "Then there's your siblings except for Autumn and Alexa. They were somewhere else at the time he asked that. Our parents knew and your mother's friend Diamond knew. I believe that Dialga, and your father's closest friends knew as well."

Luna sighed and nodded before she looked at them again.

"Who were his closest friends, anyway?" Luna asked.

This time everyone looked at Fang.

"They're the legendary Eon Pokemon" Fang answered. "I believe that he probably told you about them."

Luna nodded.

"They're responsible for his ability to change between a human or Pokemon at will" Luna answered. "The Legendary Pokemon Latios and Latias."

Fang nodded.

"We plan on telling this to your sisters as well" Fang replied. "We'll probably get yelled at for not telling them about this, especially since Drake and Autumn used to be friends before this happened."

Luna looked at Drake, surprised. Drake sighed in response.

"She got mad at us when we started that" Drake explained. "We've been friends since we were young because we were the same age and my parents would leave me with her mother all the time when they needed someone to watch me when they had to go to work. We became friends because of how often we saw each other. We promised that we would look out for each other."

Drake then sighed at the memory of what happened after.

"However, that all changed when I began the favor from your father" Drake explained. "She said that our friendship was over because she couldn't have a friend who would torment her little sister after everything she's already been through. I was going to tell her about what her father asked me to do, but she never gave me the chance to tell her. So I eventually gave up on our friendship, even though it pained me to do so."

Drake then gave a sad smile.

"I still watched over her, though" Drake replied. "Even though she wanted nothing to do with me, I secretly watched her back for her like we promised so long ago. Just because she ended things doesn't mean that I wouldn't honor the promise we made when we were younger. I still consider her my friend, even if she wants nothing to do with me now."

Unknown to them, Autumn and Alexa were watching them and heard every word that was said. They had seen Luna with them and decided to stick around if she needed their help in dealing with them. Alexa looked at Autumn to gauge her expression. Her expression was one of shock and regret. Alexa could understand why. After all, she was there when Autumn ended her friendship with Drake.

 _Flashback_

" _How could you, Drake!" Autumn yelled at Drake from the clearing they were in with Alexa watching._

 _Drake was confused._

" _What did I do?" Drake asked._

 _It was obvious that he had no idea why his friend was so upset at him. That only seemed to make her temper even worse._

" _You know perfectly well, what Drake!" Autumn yelled. "You tormenting my younger sister, that's what!"_

 _Drake sighed at that._

" _Will you calm down Autumn, please?" Drake asked._

 _That didn't seem to appease Autumn._

" _My sister has been through enough, Drake!" Autumn yelled. "She doesn't need you to add to the pain she already feels from what happened to our father. Especially since she can't remember who it was that took him and what little she can remember about them scares her."_

 _Drake sighed._

" _It was that terrifying for her?" Drake asked._

 _Autumn nodded, causing Drake to sigh._

" _It must be hard for her" Drake replied. "Not being able to remember about the incident, but it's no use dwelling on it. She needs to understand that or she'll never be able to move forward."_

 _Autumn gave him a glare for that._

" _What is that supposed to mean?" Autumn asked, angrily._

 _Drake sighed. Sometimes, having a friend whose temper was just as bad as Ember's was a pain sometimes. He still cares for her either way though._

" _Tora was kidnapped for a reason" Drake answered. "They obviously need him as leverage to make sure Luna cooperates once they find her. That's why she needs to toughen up. If she doesn't learn to be strong, then she'll never be able to free her father and that means facing what she fears most. It's the only way."_

 _Autumn sighed before she looked at Drake with disappointment._

" _I think we should stop being friends" Autumn said, shocking Drake. "I can't be friends with someone who torments those close to me and show no remorse in doing so. I'm also backing out on the promise we made as well. How can I trust you when you hurt my sister."_

" _I have a good reason for doing this, though" Drake answered, feeling broken inside at her words. "If you would just listen, you would know why I have to do this."_

 _Autumn turned on him at those words, glaring harshly._

" _Save it, Drake!" Autumn yelled. "Nothing you can say will change my mind. I hope that it was worth our friendship."_

 _Then Autumn walked away, leaving Drake with a dejected expression. Alexa saw that once Autumn was gone, he was crying._

" _If only she let me tell her" Drake said to himself. "Then maybe she would have understood why I have to do this. Even though I don't want to I still have to honor his last wish."_

 _Flashback End_

Alexa turned to Autumn and noticed the slight tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Are you alright, Autumn?" Alexa asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear them.

Autumn shook her head.

"I never gave him a chance" Autumn spoke, guilty. "I was mad and I thought that he was just making excuses for his actions. I didn't want to hear any of it, so I never let him have the chance to tell me. I should've listened, I should've let him explain. Then maybe I wouldn't feel this pain at all the pain he went through for my father's sake."

Alexa put her paw on her sister's shoulder.

"It's alright" Alexa reassured. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you. Who could after what happened back then, but you need to talk to him. He needs to know you never stopped caring for him even after you ended your friendship."

Autumn looked at her shocked, causing Alexa to smile.

"I've seen you secretly watching him" Alexa explained. "Your anger may have prevented you from saying anything, but you still cared for him after everything that happened. You grew up together. A bond that strong won't be broken over just a simple misunderstanding. You need to talk to him and set things right again. You know in your heart that it's the right thing to do."

Autumn nodded and her and Alexa stepped out to everyone, shocking them. Drake especially.

"Autumn, what are you doing here?" Luna asked, shocked at seeing her sister, but even more at seeing her expression. It was full of pain and regret. It made her wonder just how much of their conversation did she hear.

Autumn didn't seem to know what to say, but Alexa put a paw on her shoulder and looked at everyone.

"We saw you here with Drake and sticked around if you needed help" Alexa explained. "However, when we overheard everything about why Drake acted the way he did I knew that Autumn needed to talk to him. After everything that's happened I think that it's time that these two set things straight. I think that we should leave these two alone for a few moments."

Luna nodded, seeing her point. She and everyone followed Alexa out of the clearing to hide in some bushes to listen to their conversation.

Autumn sighed and looked at Drake with visible regret. Drake sighed at her expression.

"Please don't give me that look, Autumn" Drake said gently. "I never blamed you for what happened that day. I never did."

Autumn sighed.

"I never gave you the chance" Autumn spoke, guilty. "You were trying to tell me what my father asked you to do and I never let you explain."

Drake sighed.

"I know, but I never you blamed for that" Drake answered. "I know that you probably thought I was only making excuses about my actions. It's why I didn't follow you or try to explain further. I know how you get when your anger takes over."

Autumn sighed with a small smile.

"You always knew what to say to make me see sense, but that time I just didn't listen" Autumn replied. "Even after I ended our friendship, I still cared about you and watched over you."

Drake looked shocked.

"I though when you backed out of our promise that you would stop that as well" Drake replied.

Autumn shook her head.

"I was mad at the time and I couldn't think straight" Autumn explained. "After I calmed down, I regretted my actions but I couldn't take them back. So I thought the least that I could do was to make sure that you stayed safe, even if you may hate me for ending our friendship the way I did."

Drake shook his head.

"I was never mad at you" Drake replied. "I was upset but I understood why you did what you did. It's why I did the same thing you did when you were too busy to notice."

Autumn smiled at that.

"I guess that we're both at fault" Autumn replied. "Do you think we could be friends again?"

Drake smiled at that.

"I never stopped seeing you as my friend" Drake answered. "I'm just glad to have you back again."

After that Luna and the others came back and Drake came up to Luna.

"If you ever need my help or my friends, know that we'll do whatever we can" Drake replied. "It's the least I can do for all I've put you through."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"It's alright, I understand why you acted the way you did" Luna answered. "If it puts your mind at ease, I would gladly appreciate the help. After all, the stronger I get the better chances I have at saving my father."


	19. Chapter 18 Kita the Lapras

**Chapter 18**

 **Kita the Lapras**

 **General P.O.V.**

"So, you have made your final decision?" Dialga asked Luna.

Luna nodded.

"I have decided to evolve" Luna answered. "With your permission I will leave Temporal Island and go to the mainland to travel to the place where evolution occurs."

Dialga smiled and nodded.

"You don't need my permission to go, Luna" Dialga replied, fondly. "However, I do ask that you bring two Pokemon to accompany you for protection. Some dungeons on the mainland are more dangerous than the ones here. It will be safer for you if you travel with company."

Luna nodded.

"Of course, Dialga" Luna responded. "I had already planned on bringing Saki and Mana along for the journey since we all planned to evolve together."

Dialga nodded.

"Very well, Luna" Dialga replied. " Go to the beach and you will find someone there willing to take you to mainland. I will await your return. Use this as an opportunity to learn about the outside world. The journey should help you learn to grow and see how well your training can be put to use."

Luna nodded before she walked out and back towards the rainbow stoneship. Dialga looked to his right to see Giratina there with Palkia.

"It looks like a new chapter in her journey has begun" Dialga spoke calmly.

Giratina and Palkia nodded.

"That's the way it looks like" Giratina answered. "The experience she gains from the mainland will help her grow and to improve her skills. The Pokemon she meets and the battles she will face as she looks for the place where all Pokemon evolve."

"Why didn't you just tell her where to go?" Palkia asked.

Dialga smiled at his friend.

"She wouldn't learn anything that way" Dialga answered. "She needs to find it for herself. I believe that if she learns by using the resources available to her, then she'll prove herself worthy of gaining the right for evolution. Not to mention, I want her to see what the outside world is like. To see how others react and how big the world truly is."

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I walked down the temple steps where Mana and Saki were waiting for me. They were already aware of my plans, so they decided to wait here for my training session to be over so they could hear if Dialga was okay with my decision. Even though I didn't think he would be opposed to the idea, they stayed here anyway.

"Did he give us permission?" Mana asked.

I nodded.

"He told me that there was someone at the beach that would be willing to take us to the mainland" I answered. "He also said to treat this as an opportunity to learn about the outside world and see how strong I've become."

Mana and Saki nodded.

"Then we should depart immediately" Saki answered. "We have no idea where this place is, so we should stop at a town to gather information on the subject."

I nodded.

"I figured that would be the case" I answered. "I'll ask our ride if they'll drop us near a town on the mainland so that we can gather information."

Mana and Saki nodded. Then we set out towards my house so that I could grab my things. My family already knew of my trip, so I packed before I went to Dialga so that I could just grab my things and go.

Once I got there I grabbed my treasure bag with the map that I have inside. Then I picked up an ice blue scarf and put it around my neck. It was a gift from Tundra a few months ago. It was actually called an icy collar, an item that's specific to a Glaceon. Once she learned about my choice of evolution, she gave me this from the list of different treasures she has. Besides, it wouldn't have been any use to her so I was better of using it.

After I packed everything I would need, I exited the house and walked down to the beach with Saki and Mana. When we got there, I noticed a female Lapras relaxing down by the beach. We walked towards the Lapras and she noticed us and stood up straight.

"I was told that there would be someone here willing to take us to the mainland" I spoke calmly. "Are you the one who I was informed about?"

The Lapras smiled and nodded.

"I am who you seek" The Lapras answered. "I was informed of your arrival by Dialga. My name is Kita. I am the guide to Temporal Island. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too" I answered. "My name is Luna and my two friends are Saki and Mana."

Kita nodded.

"Do you have a preference on where to travel?" Kita asked.

I nodded.

"Can you drop us off on a nearby town on the mainland?" I asked. "We need to gather some information on where the place where we need to get to. A town would be the best place to get the information."

Kita nodded.

"Very Well" Kita answered. "I know of a place that should help you. Treasure Town has a beach where I can drop you off. This place gets a lot of visitors and it has an exploration guild, so you can probably go there for information."

I nodded.

"I think that we'll do that" I replied. Let's get going."

Kita nodded as we got on and she swam off into the open sea. I smiled as the wind blew through my fur. I don't know what's in store for us, but I know that this is another chapter in my story that has begun to unfold.


	20. Chapter 19 Treasure Town

**Chapter 19**

 **Treasure Town**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I felt the ocean breeze. I looked up ahead to see the the town getting closer in the distance. It won't be too much longer before we get there. I couldn't wait and see what the outside world is truly like.

When Kita finally got us to the beach, we all got off. I turned back and faced Kita.

"Thank you for taking us here, Kita" I thanked her.

Kita simply smiled.

"It was no problem at all" Kita answered. "I'll be here until you finish your business on the mainland. I'll just be hiding from other Pokemon until I see you come back. Take your time and use this time to understand the outside world."

We all nodded and began to walk from the beach. We eventually came to some crossroads and some steps ahead of them. I looked up at the signs and then turned back to Saki and Mana.

"Treasure Town seems to be to the left" I replied. "The dungeons are to the right. While the guild seems to be up these steps. I figure we should visit the guild first. We can visit the town after."

They nodded and we walked up the steps. When we got to the top we were met with a surprise. The building was shaped like the Pokemon Wigglytuff. There was also a grate in front of the entrance. I took a deep breath and stepped on the grate and I was in for a big surprise.

"Pokemon detected!" A voice below the grate spoke. "Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint!" Another voice yelled. "Whose footprint!"

"The footprint is Eevee's!" The first voice spoke. "The footprint is Eevee's."

Then they said that I was good and my two friends got the same treatment before we walked into the building once the gate was lifted up. We climbed down the ladder another floor. We noticed a lot of Pokemon and I looked around in wonder at all the Pokemon. Mana and Saki looked at me amused.

 **General P.O.V.**

Unknown to Luna, Mana and Saki there was a Pokemon watching them with interest. It was a Pokemon named Chatot. He was the guildmaster's right hand as well the head of intelligence. He thought for now that it would be best to watch them. Especially since the Eevee was looking in wonder at what she saw. Like it was the first time she saw a place like this.

"So, this is what an exploration guild looks like?" Luna asked out loud.

Saki and Mana laughed at her reaction, causing her to look at them.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"You are" They both answered.

Luna frowned in confusion.

"What am I doing that is so amusing?" Luna asked.

"You're looking around so excited about everything" Mana explained. "It's not that surprising, considering your love for exploring. I know that you haven't seen much of the outside world, but try to tone your excitement down a little. I don't think that we need to attract unwanted attention from anyone."

Luna nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Guess I forgot about that" Luna answered. "It still looks nice either way. Whoever runs this place ought to be proud of what it has become."

Chatot smiled at that. It seemed that there were some visitors who knew when to give compliments when they were due. He decided now he should make an appearance.

"I thank you for the compliment" Chatot spoke from behind them, causing them to turn around. "Our guildmaster would appreciate the compliment."

Luna nodded.

"There's no need for thanks" Luna answered. "I was only saying things like they were. Besides, this was the first time I've seen an exploration guild. It was only natural that I'd give a compliment."

Chatot raised an eyebrow at that.

"We live on an island away from the mainland" Luna explained. "We don't have any guilds or anything like that there. So this is my first time seeing one up close. I've read about them, but I've never seen one with my own eyes before until now."

Chatot nodded.

"Either way, it's nice to get compliments on what we do" Chatot answered.

Luna nodded.

"I'm Chatot, the guildmaster's right hand and the head of intelligence here at the guild" Chatot introduced. "What can I do for you?"

Luna eyes widened at the fact he was the head of intelligence.

"You know, you may just be able to help us out" Luna answered. "We're looking for the place where Pokemon evolve."

Chatot's eyes widened in surprise.

"You plan to go there to evolve?" Chatot asked.

Luna nodded.

"We left our island home for that reason alone" Luna answered. "My mother and my godfather thought that I should try to find the location on my own. He also thought it was great opportunity for me to experience the outside world."

Chatot nodded in understanding.

"Do you have a map?" Chatot asked.

Luna nodded, taking it out to show him. He pointed to a forest close to Treasure Town.

"This place is called Mystifying Forest" Chatot explained. "At the end of this dungeon, you'll come across a place called Luminous Springs. This is the place of Pokemon Evolution that you've come seeking."

Luna then out the map away and bowed to Chatot.

"Thank you for your help" Luna thanked. "Give my regards to your guildmaster. Tell him that he's got a great assistant."

Chatot nodded with a small smile at the compliment.

"I may one day return to this guild" Luna replied. "When I do, I believe that this guild will be even more famous than it already is."

Then Luna left with Mana and Saki. Chatot smiled and watched as they left.

"I look forward to that next meeting, too" Chatot spoke to himself. "Then maybe then I'll get your name."

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

When we got into town to prepare for the journey, I watched all the Pokemon run around with happy smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It reminded me of how I was as a child. I turned to look at Saki and Mana.

"We should get what we need to get through the dungeon and then move on" I spoke as I watched the Pokemon run throughout the town.

They nodded.

"You're probably right" Mana replied. "The sooner we get this done with then the sooner than we can adapt to our new forms."

After we got everything we needed, we began to see three Pokemon near the crossroads talking to each other. There was a female and male Pikachu with a male Dratini. They all seemed rather close, best friends most likely.

"You got into the guild, Electra?" The male Pikachu asked the female Pikachu.

The female Pikachu, Electra, nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"I wasn't sure if they would except me since I decided to go in alone" Electra admitted. "It turns out there are plenty of explorations teams that start out as only one Pokemon at the start. The guildmaster told me not to worry about and in time I would find lots of friends who will be willing to join my team and help me do my best as an explorer."

The male Pikachu sighed.

"You are so lucky" The male Pikachu replied. "Even though I want to be an explorer too, I don't think that I could gather the courage to go up there and ask for an apprenticeship."

Electra and the male Dratini shook their heads at the male Pikachu.

"I know that you can do it, Jolt" Electra encouraged the male Pikachu. "You have a pure heart and I know that this guild would be glad to have you on board. Even Sora managed to get a job here as a historian. You know he would be out treasure hunting if he didn't have something to keep him busy."

The male Dratini sighed at her answer while Jolt gave a small smile.

"Thanks for that, Electra" Jolt replied. "I think I'll wait a while before I try to apprentice at the guild. I need some time to think about what I really want to do before I come up with a decision. Just remember, just because we're friends doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you if I do become an explorer like you."

Electra laughed at that.

"I look forward to it, Jolt" Electra replied. "Just remember, that it shouldn't matter what others think. No matter what happens and no matter what you choose, I'm behind you all the way."

Jolt smiled at that.

"Thanks Electra" Jolt replied.

After that they went their separate ways. I couldn't help but smile. They remind me of my sisters and I. How we always supported each other, no matter what everyone else said. Something tells me that one day, I may see those three again. It's only a matter of when and how, but I'll be looking forward, that's for sure.

I nodded to Mana and Saki. They nodded and we began to walk out of Treasure Town and to Mystifying Forest. The place of Pokemon evolution.


	21. Chapter 20 Mystifying Forest

**Chapter 20**

 **Mystifying Forest**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked at the forest ahead of us. True to its name, the forest was covered with a shroud of mist. Mana and Saki looked slightly apprehensive, but it didn't look that bad to me. I turned to look at Mana and Saki.

"I know that it looks dangerous, but if we turn back now then everything has been for nothing" I replied. "This itself is also a test for those who want to evolve. Let's go."

They nodded as we headed into the forest. I wasn't too surprised to run into Eevee's inside this forest. I had been told by my mother that we preferred forests to anywhere else to live. It wasn't to long after that we reached a clearing up ahead. It was quite strange, to be honest. It was like an ordinary clearing, except the center had a grass covering in the center. I lifted the cover slightly to see a hole in the middle.

"I wonder why they have this covering the hole?" I asked as Mana and Saki approached.

"I heard a few rumors in town that the guild holds their graduation exam here" Saki answered. "Perhaps this has something to do with it."

Mana and I nodded.

"You could be right" I replied. "Let's continue on. I think I see a light up ahead."

We continued walking and eventually ended up at a lake. At our approach, a light began to shine down on one spot on the lake.

"Those that seek awakening...This is Luminous Spring." A mysterious voice called out. "Do you seek a new evolution?"

I turned to Mana and Saki.

"You guys should go first" I suggested. "I'm the only one here that needs an item to evolve."

They just shook their heads at me.

"You just want to go last because you suggested this journey" Mana commented. "I do see your point though. I'll go after Saki. She wanted to go first anyways."

Saki blushed at being found out but stepped into the light.

"Do you seek to evolve?" The voice asked.

"Yes" Saki replied.

"Do you need an item to do so?" The voice asked.

"No" Saki answered.

"So be it...Seeker of awakening...Let us begin" the voice replied.

Saki began to glow with a bright light. When the light died down a Bayleef appeared in her place. She smiled and walked out of the light so that Mana could take her place. She was asked the same questions and her answers were the same as Saki's were. She was surrounded by the same light and a Altaria took her place when the light faded.

I smiled as she came out of the light.

"You both look great" I replied.

They both smiled at that.

"Thanks, but now it's your turn" Mana replied, motioning her head to the light.

I nodded and stepped into the light.

"Do you seek to evolve?" The voice asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Do you need an item to do so?" The voice asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then please present the items you need to evolve" the voice replied.

I took out an icy rock out of my bag and placed it in front of me.

"Item accepted….Seeker of the awakening...Let us begin" the voice replied.

I saw myself surrounded by the same light as the others. I had to close my eyes at the intensity. Within the light, I could feel my body changing and a feeling of being stronger than before. When the light faded I could hear the gasps of my friends.

I opened my eyes and looked down in the water. I was a Glaceon like my sister Alexa, but my fur was as white as the snow unlike her who had a light silver coat instead. My eyes had also stayed the same shade of sea green like they always were, but my eye shape changed to suit my current form and my birthmark was still on my forehead. My choker was now more easily seen, but was still slightly hidden under my scarf. I smiled at what I saw before I stepped out of the light and over to my friends at a slow but graceful pace.

"That form definitely suits you, Luna" Mana commented, looking me over. "I especially like the eyes. This form really brings them out and shows just how beautiful they really are."

I blushed at that.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Return if a new evolution is what you seek" the voice spoke.

The light faded after that. I turned to the others.

"I think that we should head back to Treasure Town" I suggested. "Kita is waiting for us there to take us back to Temporal Island. We shouldn't keep her waiting for too long."

They nodded as we left the dungeon. I found out as we walked that it had become a habit of my to walk as gracefully as I could when we walked. I remembered seeing Alexa do it a lot when I was young and she said that it was a Glaceon thing. I guess that now I know exactly what she meant by that. It was an instinct of ours to walk like that. It's just that simple.

We eventually got back to Treasure Town and headed down towards the beach. Kita was there waiting with a gentle smile.

"Are you ready to head back?" Kita asked.

When I nodded, she motioned to get on. When everyone was on she started swimming back towards Temporal Island. I watched as Treasure Town slowly faded away and three young Pokemon we saw there filled my mind. Something tells me that we will meet again in the future. I look forward to it. The day I officially meet Jolt and and his friends.


	22. Chapter 21 The Legendary Circle

**Chapter 21**

 **The Legendary Circle**

 **Two Years Later...**

 **General P.O.V.**

Approaching the top of Temporal Tower was a young Glaceon with a white coat and sea green eyes with an ice blue scarf which hid a sea green choker with an ice blue diamond gem. She walked to where the center of the room before she stopped. In front of her were Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

"You have done well, Glacia" Dialga spoke."I believe that you are qualified enough to join the ranks of the legendary circle. A feat most normal Pokemon never achieve."

Glacia looked at him confused.

"I've never heard of the legendary circle before" Glacia commented. "What do they do?"

Dialga chuckled.

"It's a group comprised of all the legendary Pokemon in the world" Dialga explained. "It's purpose is to monitor the state of the world. We meet once a year unless there's an emergency in one of the legendary Pokemon's domain to discuss these matters. This is called The Legendary Summit. It's also used as a way to converse with the legendary Pokemon we normally don't see very often because they have their own duties to attend to. Not all can attend like me, so I usually just send a representative to go in my stead or Arceus tells them for me."

Glacia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think that I'm strong enough for this organization?" Glacia asked.

Dialga nodded.

"You've completed your training faster than expected" Dialga replied. "You've completely gotten yourself to your maximum potential. I would say that you're ready for it."

Dialga sighed.

"There's just one thing that you'll have to do before you'll be completely accepted into the organization" Dialga replied.

"What's that?" Glacia asked.

"You have to fight on of the legendary Pokemon that Arceus chooses" Palkia explained. "Since you're the first non legendary Pokemon to be accepted, you have to show your worth. You have to prove that you can stand up to a legendary Pokemon with no fear and that you can give us a run for our money."

Glacia nodded.

"I understand" Glacia replied. "Where will this battle take place?"

"The battle will be at Shimmer Hill" Giratina answered. "Arceus, however, will not tell us who you will be facing. He said that it was for you to find out for yourself when you get there."

Giratina sighed.

"I find it rather annoying" Giratina complained.

After those words, a bright light appeared above them and Arceus appeared from the light. Glacia automatically bowed and Arceus shook his head.

"Must you always be so formal to every legendary Pokemon you meet" Arceus spoke, amused.

Glacia stood back up, looking sheepish.

"It's a habit my father ingrained into my head" Glacia explained. "He said to always show respect to those above you."

Arceus nodded in understanding. He then turned to look at Giratina.

"Giratina, you may find my method annoying, but I'm doing it this way for a reason" Arceus replied. "I'm not even telling the one who will be fighting that they're even fighting."

Glacia nodded.

"I assume you want to give both of us a fair fight" Glacia replied. "So that both won't know who we will be fighting until the day it comes."

Arceus nodded.

"The battle will be three days from now" Arceus replied. "Get Giratina to take you there. All the legendary Pokemon will be gathered there. Perhaps one of them is the one you wish to avoid, but I doubt that one will do anything at an event like this for they won't want to face my wrath. They know better than to do that."

With those words he disappeared in the same manner as he came.

"Is he always like that?" Glacia asked.

The others nodded.

"He tends to show up unannounced and when you least expect it" Dialga explained. "Then he'll leave just as he came. He's right about that last part though. The one responsible for your father's disappearance won't cause a scene at an event like this because no one wants to face Arceus' judgement. Believe me, it's not a good thing."

Glacia nodded.

"I'll take your word for it" Glacia replied. "I don't know anyone who would be stupid enough to cross the Lord of Dimensions. Now Let's get ready for the fight."

 **Three Days Later….**

All of the legendary Pokemon were gathered up on Shimmer Hill except for Dialga and Giratina, waiting for Giratina to appear with who Arceus mentioned to them before. A normal Pokemon that may be qualified enough to join their organization. There were some who were excited at the idea, but others were unsure.

The spirit trio were floating by Seren and Lia. Topaz was right next to Tundra and Mewtwo. Then next to Mewtwo was Ho-oh and Lugia. Next to Lugia was Jirachi and Deoxys. Next to Deoxys was Heatran and Shaymin. Next to Shaymin was Suicune and his brothers Entei and Raikou. Next to them were Regigigas and his disciples Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Next to them was Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza.

Next to them was Phione with Latios and Latias. Darkrai was by himself, not really wanting to be here. Arceus stood in the center with Palkia, patiently waiting for them to arrive.

It wasn't to much longer before a shadow portal appeared. Giratina appeared out of it with Glacia riding on top of him. Once he landed, he bent over slightly to let Glacia slide down, which she did as gracefully as she could. Then she walked to stand beside Giratina once she got her bearings from being off the ground for so long. Darkrai immediately recognized her, but kept silent since he knew how important of an event this was.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Glacia" Arceus replied. "Are you ready?"

Glacia nodded. At her nod, Arceus turned to the Eon Pokemon and motioned them forward. He looked straight at Latios.

"Elliot, you'll be the one fighting her" Arceus replied. "Face her with everything you have and don't let your friendship with her father slow you down."

Elliot nodded. Everyone then back up several meters to give them enough fighting room for a decent fight. Arceus and Giratina took their spot by Palkia as Elliot and Glacia stretched some to prepare for their fight. Giratina looked at Arceus.

"You planned to have Elliot fight her all along, didn't you?" Giratina asked.

Arceus chuckled.

"I suppose you caught me" Arceus relented. "I knew that he was a good fighter that specializes in long range combat. Glacia may be good at both, but here we can see just how well she performs and I know that Elliot won't go easy on her. This way we can see just how good her training has been."

Giratina nodded and they turned to watch the fight just as it started.

Elliot started out by firing a beam of purple energy.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Glacia dodged by jumping up and fired a beam of ice.

"Ice Beam!"

The attack hit Elliot in the chest. You could see him stagger for a moment before he balanced himself out. Then he fired a beam of light.

"Luster Purge!"

Luna counter with a ball of dark energy.

"Shadow Ball!"

The attacks cancelled each other out. While the smoke hid her from view, Glacia got close to Elliot with her fangs covered in ice as she bite Elliot on the neck.

"Ice Fang!"

Elliot eventually managed to throw Glacia off of him and she landed gracefully without a scratch on her while Elliot already had several injuries. He then shined with a white light and the injuries started to heal themselves.

"Recover!"

As Glacia started preparing another Shadow Ball, Arceus appeared between the two.

"Alright, that's enough" Arceus spoke. "I think that's enough to give everyone a demonstration of your abilities."

Arceus then looked at Elliot.

"So, what's your judgement on her?" Arceus asked.

Elliot chuckled.

"She's just as strong as her father if not stronger" Elliot answered. "I think that she'll be useful to the organization after all. Have you decided her role?"

Arceus nodded.

"She'll be Dialga's assistant in controlling the flow of time and come here in his place for every meeting" Arceus explained. "Of course, you can ask her for any favors and I'm sure that she'll be willing to help out as much as she can. First, though, she'll need her official title. Anyone have any ideas?"

"What about 'The Freezing Wind'?" Tundra asked.

Arceus nodded and turned to Glacia.

"Is that acceptable?" Arceus asked.

Glacia nodded.

"I'm fine with it" Glacia answered. "I see no problem with it."

Arceus nodded.

"Then to everyone here she will be known as 'Glacia of the Freezing Wind'" Arceus replied. "Treat her with the same respect as you would everyone else within this organization. Everyone is dismissed. We will see each other in a year at the next Legendary Summit at Destiny Tower."

Everyone nodded and they began to disperse. The only ones who stayed behind were Seren, Topaz, Lia, Tundra, Elliot, Latias and Giratina. Latias and Elliot came up to Glacia.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Glacia" Latias spoke with a gentle smile. "My name is Karen. Elliot and I were friends of your father. I know that he would be proud of what you've achieved."

Glacia smiled.

"Thank you, Karen" Glacia replied. "I need to get back. Dialga will tell me of any requests that the others in this organization asks of me if they don't visit me themselves. I hope to see you and Elliot again sometime. You brother is great fighter."

Karen and Elliot nodded before they flew off. Seren came up to Glacia and hugged her.

"This is great, Glacia" Seren exclaimed happily. "You've gotten into the most exclusive organization in the world."

Glacia smiled at Seren.

"I just did what I've always done" Glacia replied. "It was Elliot who made the final decision."

Seren, Topaz and Lia all smiled before they disappeared as well. Tundra and Giratina were the only ones left. Tundra came up to Glacia and rubbed her face against Glacia affectionately before she looked at Glacia.

"I knew that you could do it" Tundra replied. "You just had to have faith in yourself."

Glacia smiled.

"Thanks Tundra" Glacia replied.

Tundra nodded.

"Do you think you can come with me to Blizzard Island about a week from now?" Tundra asked.

Glacia nodded.

"I know that Dialga said that my job with him won't start until two weeks from now" Glacia replied. "Why?"

Tundra sighed.

"I'm visiting someone on my island and I'd like you to come along" Tundra explained. "I'll explain more about when we go to visit."

Glacia nodded.

"I don't mind" Glacia replied. "It give me a chance to see your home."

Tundra nodded.

"I'll come get you in a week" Tundra replied. "I'll see you then."

Glacia nodded and Tundra flew off. Glacia then turned to Giratina.

"It's time we headed back" Glacia replied. "I still have some things that I need to take care of before Tundra comes."

Giratina nodded and they both disappeared within his shadow portal once more.


	23. Chapter 22 Sara's Ghost

**Chapter 22**

 **Sara's Ghost**

 **General P.O.V.**

Glacia sighed as she stood in the center of a clearing waiting for Tundra. It was a week since she was accepted into The Legendary Circle. Her official job didn't start until next week, but she has already received at least three other requests besides Tundra's and she was looking forward to them all. The other three requests were by the spirit trio, Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf. All they asked was simply to try to find where they were lived and to come see them. It was their way of testing her ingenuity and her intellect.

It wasn't too much longer before Tundra landed in front of her.

"You ready to go?" Tundra asked.

Glacia nodded and got on. Tundra took off and flew off towards an island to the southeast of Temporal Island. An island covered with snow and ice. Glacia's eye began to sparkle with an excited gleam as they approached the island.

Tundra noticed this and began to chuckle.

"Welcome to Blizzard Island, the land of snow and ice" Tundra replied. "This is my domain where I make sure this place stays cold all year-round. We'll be stopping at my home at Mt. Avalanche before we go to where we need to go."

Glacia nodded as they approached a mountain covered in ice. There was a opening to a cave inside. They landed inside the cave and walked inside. Once they found a good spot to rest, Tundra laid down and Glacia got off and stood in front of her.

Tundra sighed.

"A few years back, there was a group of two Pokemon that came to explore Blizzard Island" Tundra explained. "During that time, I left my temper get the best of me. I thought they were trespassing and attacked them. I ended up turning one of them into a block of ice while I accidentally killed the other one."

Glacia gasped in shock at the last part.

"I snapped out my anger after that" Tundra replied. "I began to regret my actions and the Pokemon I killed was turned into a different Pokemon until she could pass on. That Pokemon wishes to stay in this world until her friend is freed from the ice. That is what keeps her in this world. I make a habit to visit her at least once a year to keep her company and see how she's doing."

Glacia nodded.

"I guess you wanted me to meet her?" Glacia asked.

Tundra nodded.

"I thought that you might be able to help her" Tundra answered. "Your gift may be able to give her some hope to hold onto. She's been losing hope these last three months years of her friend being freed. You could be the hope that she's been looking for."

Glacia nodded with a small smile.

"I'll do what I can, but I make no promises" Glacia replied. "I can't always predict what I'll be able to see."

Tundra nodded.

"I understand that" Tundra replied. "All I ask is that you do try. For her sake."

Glacia nodded.

"Shall we go?" Glacia asked.

Tundra nodded. Glacia got back on and they took off towards a small cave on the island. They entered it and came across a lot of water and ice type Pokemon as they reached the bottom. Once they reached the bottom they came to a clearing.

In it was a Scizor frozen in a block of ice with a Froslass looking at it with sadness and longing. Once the Pokemon realized it wasn't alone, it turned around to see both Glacia and Tundra. The Pokemon smiled when she saw Tundra.

"It's nice to see you again, Tundra" The Pokemon greeted. "Has anything from the last time I saw you?"

Tundra chuckled at her energy.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sara" Tundra commented. "Do you mind taking your real form for my friend here? Since it's her first time meeting you, I figured it would be better if you talked in your true form."

Sara nodded.

"I don't mind at all" Sara replied. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Sara glowed with a light blue light before a Vulpix appeared in the place of the Froslass form that she had been using earlier. Sara smiled and walked up to Glacia.

"You must be Glacia" Sara commented. "Tundra talks a lot about you every time she comes here."

Glacia blushed slightly and glared at Tundra, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Sara laughed at this.

"You don't have to worry, she only had good things to say about you" Sara commented.

Glacia sighed and looked at Sara.

"Tundra only gave me a simplified version of how you died" Glacia replied. Could you tell me the whole story?"

Sara sighed.

"Very well" Sara answered softly as she looked at the Scizor in the ice before she turned back to Glacia.

"My friend Scizor and I, came here to Blizzard Island looking for a treasure" Sara explained. "There were rumors of a treasure that could increase the chances of recruiting a certain type of Pokemon into your team. We thought that it could help us out a bit, so we came here to see if the rumors were true. That's when Tundra attacked us. I stepped in front of Scizor and took the brunt of the attack, which ended my life while my friend ended up frozen in ice. I didn't want to leave until I knew he was free, so I've been here ever since. Watching and waiting for that day to come at last."

Glacia nodded and then turned to Tundra and nodded. Tundra laid down beside her as Glacia's body and eyes began glowing a bright gold. As the light faded, Glacia collapsed onto Tundra, startling Sara who looked to Tundra for an explanation.

"Glacia has the unique ability to see into the future" Tundra explained. "However, to do so she needs concentration and it usually causes her to fall asleep when she uses this power. When that happens, it means she's seeing a vision. I asked her if she could earlier because I've seen you slowly losing hope and I hoped this could help you regain that hope."

Sara nodded.

"You didn't have to do that, but I understand why you did" Sara replied. "You were worried about me and I can't fault you for that."

It wasn't too much longer that Glacia opened her eyes. She slowly stood up and sighed before she looked at Sara with a bright smile.

"I've got some good news for you, Sara" Glacia replied. "Scizor will be freed the day you're defeated in a battle against two Pokemon."

Sara's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" Sara asked.

Glacia nodded.

"I won't tell you when, but one day two Pokemon will come here and you'll be defeated by them" Glacia replied. "He'll be freed shortly after your battle. That is what I saw."

Sara smiled.

"Thank you" Sara answered. "I think that I can continue on, knowing that."

Tundra smiled at that.

"I think that it's time that we left" Tundra said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer."

Sara shook her head.

"It's alright" Sara replied. "The fact that you came to see me is enough."

Tundra nodded and her and Glacia walked out of the dungeon. When they came out, Glacia got on Tundra and she flew Glacia back to Temporal Island. When they landed and Glacia got off, she looked up at Tundra with a small smile.

"I enjoyed today, Tundra" Glacia replied. "If you need my help with something else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Tundra nodded and she took off and flew off back towards Blizzard Island.


	24. Chapter 23 Fogbound Lake

**Chapter 23**

 **Fogbound Lake**

 **General P.O.V.**

Glacia sighed as she reached the Foggy Forest. This place definitely fit its name. The forest was covered in a dense fog. If she wasn't an ice type then she would've had a harder time seeing what was around her. She was pretty sure that this was the place she was looking for.

She had did some research back home about this place she was looking for. This place was supposedly the location of Fogbound Lake. However, there are rumors that everyone who came to this place have their memories are wiped clean of what they saw inside. So the existence of the lake is a virtual unknown.

Glacia sighed and entered the forest. As she walked she noticed a red gem, but decided to leave it where it was. She figured it may have something to do with the fog surrounding the forest. When she finally reached a clearing she noticed a statue of Groudon in the center and water near both sides of the path she was walking. She approached the statue and then writing on the statue. She took a closer look and noticed it was written in footprint runes.

"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon" Glacia read. "Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat. The path to the treasure shall be revealed."

She smiled at the cryptic message left behind by Uxie. She knew what it showed the key to lifting the fog and revealing the entrance to Fogbound Lake if you didn't have the vision needed to be able to see through the fog like she did. She walked to the entrance and walked through the dungeon and to the top where the lake was. Upon her exit, she encountered a Groudon. She sighed at that but she knew what she had to do.

Groudon glowed and then fired rocks at her.

"Ancient Power!"

Glacia dodged and fired a beam of blue light.

"Ice Beam!"

The attack struck with deadly accuracy.

Before she could attack any further, Groudon disappeared with a white light.

"Your power wasn't just a show at the Legendary Summit, Glacia" Uxie's voice echoed.

A white light shined where Groudon was and Uxie appeared when the light faded. He smiled at Glacia.

"I see that you found this place with no problem" Uxie commented. "That just shows that Dialga and Giratina have taught you well."

He bowed his head and turned around.

"Follow me to the lake" Uxie said. "I believe that you should see the lake before you try to find my brother and sister at their lakes."

Glacia nodded and followed him to the lake. Glacia gasped at the beauty of the lake. She then noticed that in the center that there was a blue-green glow. She looked closer and noticed a blue gear inside of the radiance. She turned to Uxie.

"That was the Time Gear that Dialga told me about?" Glacia asked.

Uxie nodded.

"That's right" Uxie said. "It's the sole reason that I'm here. Dialga asked me to guard the Time Gear from falling into the wrong hands. I know that if it's taken time will stop in this region, but I do not know what the long term affects will be if it's away from this place for a long period of time. That's something that only Dialga and Arceus know."

Glacia nodded. She knew as well, but she figured that it would be best to keep it to herself for now.

"Do you have any clues on how to find your brother or sister?" Glacia asked.

Uxie smiled.

"I'll give you one hint for both of them" Uxie said. "Mespirit lives in a place below the blistering heat and Azelf lives in a place filled with crystals. You'll have to find where those places are for yourself."

Glacia nodded and Uxie smiled.

"If you ever need to come here for any reason, there is a portal that connects Temporal Island to this place" Uxie said. "Just ask Seren where to find the portal and I'm sure that she'll be happy to help"

Glacia nodded and walked away towards the path that led back on the road. Her experience with Uxie was interesting to say the least. He was very kind and he was impressed with her fighting skills. She was just glad that he approved of her being in the Legendary Circle. She only hoped that his siblings would approve as well.


	25. Chapter 24 Quicksand Cave

**Chapter 24**

 **Quicksand Cave**

 **General P.O.V.**

Glacia sighed as she walked through the desert and came to quicksand pits scattered throughout the land ahead of her. True to its name, there sure were a lot of quicksand pits. Then again, they didn't call this place Quicksand Desert for nothing. Based on what Uxie said, this had to be the place that she was looking for.

A place below the blistering heat. The blistering heat obviously meant that it was in the desert. The only way something could be below the desert was if there was an underground cave or something similar. It seemed to Glacia that the quicksand pits in this place were actually the secret entrance to the path that led to Mespirit's lake if she was correct in assumptions. An underground lake wasn't too surprising to her.

Glacia took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and jumped into the quicksand pit. She fell through and ended up near the entrance to a cave. She smiled and continued walking into the cave and through the dungeon. It didn't take her long before she reached the end of the dungeon and ended up at a lake. She noticed a blue-green radiance that signaled the presence of a time gear and smiled, knowing exactly where she was.

"Mespirit, are you here?" Glacia called out. "It's me, Glacia. I'm here for a visit as requested by you."

At her words, Mespirit came out of the water with a smile on her face.

"It seems that Uxie gave you enough of a hint to find this place" Mespirit said. "Not that I'm complaining about it. It just shows your intellect with that vague hint since it could be any of the three desserts that are around these parts. It seems that your hunches are pretty accurate."

Glacia smiled at her words.

"I just follow my heart" Glacia said. "Your heart always tells you the truth, even if sometimes you want to deny what it is that it's trying to tell you. My heart has never led me wrong before, so I doubt it would now."

Mespirit smiled.

"You're just like Dialga said you would be" Mespirit said. "When my siblings and I found out he had an apprentice, we were shocked. He hadn't had an apprentice ever since he taught us, so you can imagine our surprise. That's when he told us that it was Tora's child who had been born with temporal powers but had no control of it. After that, we had wanted to meet you but Dialga said that it would be best to wait because you were still in a fragile emotional state after your father went missing. So we decided to wait until you joined the Legendary Circle before we tried to talk to you."

Glacia nodded in understanding.

"I thank you for that" Glacia said. "Thanks to that, I think that I finally have the courage to fight back if the one who took my father came after me."

Mespirit nodded.

"I wish you luck with that" Mespirit said. "Just know that my siblings and I have your back."

Glacia nodded.

"Thank you" Glacia said. "I think that I'll try to find Azelf so that I can finish this task before I set on a new personal goal of mine."

Mespirit looked at her questionably.

"What's this new goal of yours?" She asked.

Glacia smiled.

"Around the time I went to evolve, I saw this Pokemon with his friends in Treasure Town" Glacia explained. "They reminded me of the relationship between me and my sisters. He wants to be an explorer and his friends have jobs at the Guild there in Treasure Town. I feel like I want to help him become stronger and show him exactly what an explorer's job entails so I can help him decide what path he should take."

Mespirit nodded.

"You do what your heart tells you" Mespirit said. "Just know that I'm behind you every step of the way."

Glacia nodded and walked out into the desert. Jolt had really made an impression on her that day so long ago. It was for that reason that she wanted to meet him and see what he's like and to help him. Who knows, maybe they'll end up being friends one day.


	26. Chapter 25 Crystal Cave

**Chapter 25**

 **Crystal Cave**

 **General P.O.V.**

Glacia smiled as she reached the entrance of a cave filled with crystals. This place was definitely not called Crystal Cave just for show. It really had crystals inside of it. Glacia then walked inside and walked through the dungeon. This really was a beautiful place with all the crystals around the cave.

She eventually reached the end of the dungeon and came to a clearing with three big crystals in the center with three different colors. Curious, Glacia touched one of the crystals and it changed color. Glacia touched the other two crystals and got the same result. Glacia smiled, figuring out the reason behind the crystals.

"Azelf is very clever" Glacia said. "Than again, he is the being of willpower. Using crystals as a way of opening the path to his lake. It's very genius and not something that everyone would suspect. Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power, so changing these crystal to the same color that corresponds to Azelf, then the path will open."

Glacia touched the crystals until they all turned light blue. After she did she backed up and watched as the crystals shined and each crystal cast a beam in the center and pulled the path that led to the lake from below the ground. She went through the dungeon until she ended up at a lake that had crystals all around it, even in the water. She went to the center where she knew that Time Gear most likely would be before she looked around.

"Azelf, are you here?" Glacia called out. "It's me, Glacia. I'm here as you requested."

A white light appeared in front of her and Azelf appeared from it when the light faded. He smiled when he saw Glacia.

"It's nice to meet you outside of a formal setting, Glacia" Azelf said. "You being here means that you've already met my brother and sister. They all have their ways of protecting the Time Gear and we all differ in how we believe is the best course of action in order to protect it. Besides, if one of us loses our Time Gear, we would use Telepathy to warn the other so that we would know and could make steps to protect our Time Gear and to get the Time Gear back from the one who took it."

Glacia nodded.

"I think that it's a good system" Glacia said. "In the case that the Time Gear falls into the wrong hands, you have a way of alerting the others so that it can be better protected against the one who is after the Time Gears. Of course, there are some who take them for a good reason but there are also others who may have evil plans in mind for them as well. It just depends on the Pokemon that you encounter. There's an easy way to tell that they're doing it for a good reason. All you have to do is look into their eyes and you'll see if they're doing it for themselves or for others."

Azelf smiled.

"You try to see the good in everyone, don't you?" Azelf asked.

Glacia smiled softly at that.

"Not really" Glacia answered. "I just know that there are good and bad Pokemon in this world. While someone could steal the Time Gear for a just cause, there are also ones who would take them for their own personal gain. No one has tried messing with them before, but I know that one day it could happen and we can only guess what the result will be."

Azelf nodded.

"That's exactly why my siblings and I protect them" Azelf said. "We want to prevent whatever disaster could occur from the Time Gears being taken from their own region that they regulate time. That's why we drive out anyone who appears in our lakes. So that no one can get their hands on the Time Gears that we protect. Even if it costs us our lives."

Glacia nodded.

"I just hope that it will never come to that" Glacia said. "I have somewhere I need to be. I'll keep in touch with you and your siblings as often as I can."

Azelf nodded.

"Going to Treasure Town to start to try to befriend that Pokemon?" Azelf asked.

Glacia nodded, not surprised that Mespirit told him.

"Good luck" Azelf said. "I hope that you succeed in what you have set out to do."

Glacia nodded and walked out of the dungeon and back on the path that she knew would lead her to Treasure Town. She didn't know exactly what was in store for her there, but she did know one thing. That she would do whatever she could to help Jolt to find the path that he wanted to take in life and live out his dreams.


	27. Chapter 26 Jolt and Glacia

**I do not own the song in this chapter. It belongs to their original owner.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Jolt and Glacia**

 **General P.O.V.**

Jolt sighed as he walked down to the beach. He was still undecided on what path he wanted to take for his future. He could be an explorer and find new undiscovered places or a treasure hunter that searches for riches in every dungeon that they visit. His Childhood friend and best friend, Electra, was an apprentice explorer for Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild while his friend Sora was a treasure hunter and a historian at the same guild as Electra. He was at a crossroad with no idea what road he should do.

Jolt's ears then perked up a hearing a soft voice in the wind. He looked near the cave on the beach to notice a peculiar sight. It was a rather unusual female Glaceon singing as she looked out at the open sea. She had sea green eyes instead of the usual teal and a white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She wore a ice blue scarf that swayed in the breeze and had a sea green choker around her neck with a ice blue gem attached to the choker. She also had a silver bag over her shoulder.

"So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain"

The Glaceon sighed and looked at the sky. Her eyes looked so sad but filled with a hidden resolve.

"One day, father, I will find you" The Glaceon said. "No matter how long it takes and what I have to do. I promise that I will find you."

The Glaceon looked over when she heard footsteps and saw Jolt approaching. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Jolt and smiled.

"It appears that we meet at last, Jolt" She said.

Jolt looked at her in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Jolt asked. "Who are you?"

The Glaceon simply smiled.

"My name is Glacia" she said. "I'm an explorer on a journey to find something important."

Jolt's eyes brightened at the mention that she was an explorer. However, he was still cautious of her. Glacia seemed to notice this.

"I first met you two years ago" Glacia explained. "I had come here to the mainland with two of my friends to evolve. We had paid a visit to the Guild for information and went into town to resupply when I saw you near the crossroads talking to your two friends. I believe their names were Sora and Electra?"

Jolt nodded, surprised that he didn't notice her back then. Glacia only smiled.

"I was an Eevee back then with a Chikorita and a Swablu" Glacia said. "We all wanted to evolve into our first stage of evolution together. Of course, only one of us had another stage of evolution past our first one, but we didn't mind. As long as we went together the first time, that was all that mattered to us. If I remember correctly, she'll be going to evolve soon. They're the best friends I can have. We've all been through so much that I can't ask for better friends than that. I assume you feel the same about your friends."

Jolt nodded and Glacia smiled.

"Friends can be an incredible source of strength" Glacia said. "They have a way of being there when you need it the most."

Jolt nodded.

"Why have you come here to Treasure Town?" Jolt asked. "Are you here to do work for the guild?"

Glacia chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"While I may be an explorer, I don't have any ties to the guild" Glacia explained. "Consider me a unoffical explorer. I just explore because I want to and because it's something that I've always enjoyed even as a kid. Even though I'm still considered a kid, I have proven my worth to others that I'm more like an adult than an actual kid."

Jolt nodded.

"Then why are you here?" Jolt asked.

Glacia looked Jolt in the eyes.

"I came here to help you, Jolt" Glacia said.

Jolt looked at her, confused.

"Help me?" Jolt asked. "What do you mean?"

Glacia sighed.

"I know that you're having a hard time trying to figure out what path you want to take" Glacia explained. "You're stuck being an explorer like Electra or a Treasure Hunter like Sora. What I came here to do is to give you experience at exploring to show you what you do in the field when you're exploring. Besides, helping you brings me one step closer to my own goal."

Jolt looked at her, curious.

"I heard you mention something about looking for your father" Jolt said. "Is that your goal?"

Glacia sighed and nodded.

"I rather not talk about it right now" Glacia said. "It's a bit of a touchy subject with me. When I'm ready to talk about I'll tell you. Until then, try not to bring it up."

Jolt nodded in understanding.

"If the offer is still open, I would like the experience" Jolt said. "Maybe by being with you, I can finally make up my mind on what to do."

Glacia nodded.

"Alright, but if you want your friends to join I won't mind" Glacia said. "It will help you all grow stronger when you're together."

Glacia then started to walk away. Jolt looked at Glacia as she walked away.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Jolt asked. "You don't know me very well. Why take this chance to help me?"

Glacia turned around and gave a soft smile.

"It's because you remind me of myself so long ago" Glacia answered.

Then she walked up the beach as Jolt watched her walk away.


	28. Chapter 27 Tiny Meadow

**Chapter 27**

 **Tiny Meadow**

 **Two Weeks Later...**

 **General P.O.V.**

Jolt sighed as he and Glacia reached the entrance of a small meadow. Glacia had brought him here to show him a beginner dungeon, according to her. She said that she chose this place to see how he fares in a weaker dungeon before moving up to a few more challenging dungeons for him. He could tell that she had a reason that she was testing how he handles himself.

He still remembered her words from two weeks ago. How he reminded her of how she was when she was younger. He still doesn't know what she meant by that. However, maybe one day, he will find that answer.

Glacia turned to face him after she finished looking through her bag.

"Alright, we've got everything we need to get through this dungeon" Glacia said. "This place is called Tiny Meadow. It's a relatively small dungeon with only four floors total. Are you ready?"

Jolt nodded.

"I've been born ready" Jolt said.

Glacia smiled fondly at Jolt.

"You have great confidence for someone so young, but try not to get too overconfident" Glacia said.

Jolt nodded and they went inside. Jolt quickly realized that this dungeon was not as easy as Glacia made it out to be. The Pokémon living there attacked anytime they saw them and they were stronger than he expected. The place was home to Skiploom, Breloom and Staravia that Glacia quickly dispatched with ease. It looked it took no effort at all to take care of them while he struggled to take out one. There was also the fact of how quickly he started to get hungry after going up one staircase.

Glacia smiled and took a apple out of her bag and gave it to Jolt, who quickly ate the whole thing.

"Dungeons can lower your belly as you go through them" Glacia explained. "If your belly runs out you eventually faint from hunger. It's one of the reasons that so many Pokémon send rescue requests in the higher level dungeons. They don't bring enough and have to send for help. It's one of the jobs of an explorer. They explore mystery dungeons and help Pokémon out when they can. They don't do it just because they want to discover hidden places, but to also help Pokémon as well."

Jolt nodded. It made sense of why his friend Electra was so proud of what she did. Even though she was still an apprentice she was proud of the work she was doing. Though she mentioned something about taking a graduation exam soon.

They eventually reached the end and went back to the beach at Treasure Town. Glacia took the opportunity to show Jolt how to recognize the different types of items that he can find in dungeons. Jolt was excited by all the different things that he learned but knew that the purpose of the trip was to help him come up with a decision. He turned to face Glacia.

"I'll think about what I'll do overnight" Jolt said. "I'll give you my answer in the morning. Will you be here?"

Glacia nodded.

"Of course" Glacia answered. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning."

Jolt nodded and left the beach and headed back home. After he left, Glacia turned around to look at the water. She sensed a presence that she recognized close by.

"Do you think that I was too hard on him?" Glacia asked.

The figure walked towards her and stood on the water. The figure revealed himself to be the legendary Pokémon Suicune. He shook his head and kept that calm smile on his face.

"No, I do not believe so" Suicune answered. "You wanted to show him what he was getting himself into if he becomes an explorer. You merely did that. I can see why he reminds you of yourself."

Glacia nodded with a soft smile.

"Back then, I was struggling with what I wanted to do" Glacia said. "It wasn't until I met Topaz that I finally decided what to do."

Suicune nodded.

"What do you plan to do if he decides to become an explorer?" He asked.

Glacia simply grinned.

"I plan on doing the same thing my teacher did to me" Glacia answered. "I'm going to train him until I believe that he's at a level that he can take care of himself. Whether he uses that power is up to him."

Suicune nodded.

"He does seem a bit timid" Suicune said. "Are you sure that your training won't be for nothing."

Glacia shook her head.

"I believe that it won't be a waste" Glacia said. "I believe that it will mean something in the future. It's just a feeling that I get."

Suicune nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement" Suicune said. "Besides, I have to get back to investigating. Tundra has me and my brothers looking for clues. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

Glacia nodded and watched him run across the water as he headed to his next destination. She smiled and then walked off to find somewhere to stay for the night.

 **The Next Morning…**

Jolt smiled as he walked down towards the beach where he knew Glacia would be waiting. He had told Electra and Sora about her when he first met her two weeks ago. Electra and Sora were a little suspicious, but they decided to trust his judgement. They only asked to someday meet her for themselves so they could judge to see if they could trust her. He had already made up his mind last night and he was going to stick by his dream, no matter what.

Jolt had asked his friends if they had seen an Eevee with a Swablu and Chikorita two years ago. Electra had admitted to seeing them from afar when Jolt was congratulating her on joining the guild. She just didn't think anything of them back then. She never saw them after that.

Jolt finally reached the beach to see Glacia staring out at the sea. Glacia turned around and faced Jolt when she noticed his presence. She looked at him with her expression more serious than usual.

"So you've come to a decision?" Glacia asked.

Jolt nodded.

"And what have you decided?" Glacia asked.

Jolt looked at her, eyes showing a hidden fire that even he seemed to be unaware of that made Glacia even more intrigued.

"I want to be an explorer" Jolt answered. "I want to discover new places, but most of all, I want to help others. I want to get stronger for that reason."

Glacia smiled at Jolt in response.

"Good answer" Glacia said. "I'll personally train you enough that you can get by in the beginner dungeons. The rest will be up to you. I will warn you that I won't go easy on you in training. Do you still want to do this?"

Jolt nodded. Glacia smiled.

"Very well" Glacia replied. "Your training starts tomorrow. When I believe you have progressed enough, then I will no longer train you. After that, we'll see what fate has in store for us."


	29. Chapter 28 Glacia's Past

**Chapter 28**

 **Glacia's Past**

 **Two Months Later…**

 **General P.O.V.**

Jolt sighed as he looked out at the sea with his friends Electra and Sora. Glacia had been gone for two weeks so he was spending time with them. One of the days that she was training him he brought them to meet her and her and Electra hit it off. Sora it took a few more days before he warmed up to her. Whenever she wasn't training him, Glacia would be hanging out with Electra whenever she was in Treasure Town. She had warned Jolt, Sora and Electra that there would be periods where she wouldn't be here because she had to run errands for friends and acquaintances.

The training that Jolt had endured was rough even for the first day. It seemed that she wasn't the type of teacher that went easy on beginners. It confused him at the time why she was so hard on him until he asked about it. Her response shocked him, Sora and Electra when they heard her answer.

 _Flashback_

 _Jolt sighed as he got back up from another round of getting pummeled into the ground by Glacia. Sora and Electra were close by, watching him with concerned looks. They were at an open plain to give Jolt and Glacia enough room to fight, which was the majority of her training for Jolt. She was training him to be able to fight efficiently when attacked by wild Pokémon in dungeons and other situations, and she wasn't taking it easy on him._

" _Why are you so hard on me?" Jolt asked. "You know that I'm still new at this kind of thing."_

 _Glacia sighed and layed down on the grass and motioned for everyone else to do the same. She looked up at the sky with a small smile before she looked back at them._

" _My teachers never went easy on me when they trained me" Glacia said. "Then again, they weren't ordinary Pokémon either. I wanted to be strong and they did that to help me get strong."_

 _Jolt, Sora and Electra noticed there was a certain fondness when she spoke of her teachers. It made them very curious._

" _Who were your teachers?" Jolt asked curiously._

 _Glacia grinned at Jolt, mischievously._

" _I can't say who they are except that they were legendary Pokémon" Glacia answered, still grinning._

 _The response was immediate. Jolt, Electra and Sora all gaped at her in response. Glacia laughed at their reactions and continued to grin._

" _How did you get not just one, but two legendary Pokémon to train you?!" Electra shouted. "Do you know how hard it is to locate even one?!"_

 _Glacia smiled at that and nodded._

" _My parents actually knew them before I was born and made one of them my godfather" Glacia explained. "The other one sees me as his niece because he sees my godfather as his brother. They're actually very nice, unless you get on their bad side. I simply asked them to train me and after I explained why they agreed to it."_

 _Electra shook her head at that as Jolt and Sora snapped out of their stupor._

" _How in the world did your parents even meet them?" Electra asked._

 _Glacia smiled at the question._

" _One of them lives on the island I come from while the other visits every so often" Glacia answered. "The circumstances that they met I'm not sure, but they've known them for at least ten years before I was born."_

 _Flashback End_

It was very surprising to learn that Glacia had been trained by two legendary Pokémon. Even more surprising was the fact that one was her godfather and the other was like an uncle to her. Glacia rarely ever mentioned anything about her past except for bits and pieces, most of it about her friends but never about her family. It made them more curious but they decided to let her decide when was the right time to tell.

Electra and Sora eventually left to go home while Jolt stayed at the beach. Electra graduated from the guild about a month ago and Jolt was happy for her. Sora still worked at the guild as a historian and would sometimes go out on treasure hunts. They would hang out when they could, but otherwise he would spend time by himself or with Glacia. His training ended about a month ago. She deemed by then that he was strong enough to be able to handle himself well enough in a fight, but warned him not to fight a legendary Pokémon just yet because he didn't have enough experience for that yet.

He turned at hearing footsteps and saw Glacia walking towards him with a serious look on her face. He wondered what was bothering her. She usually never had that expression unless something was on her mind. Glacia sighed and layed down next to him on the sand.

After she finished training him, Glacia and Jolt became close friends. She would take him to a few dungeons for fun to give him more experience. She also came to him for advice and trusted him with information that she would tell no one else and he kept all that he learned to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Jolt asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

Glacia sighed and looked at Jolt.

"I guess something is" Glacia said. "I still haven't gotten any closer to finding my father."

Jolt sighed and put his tail on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"I know you said that your father is a touchy subject for you, but I have to know" Jolt said. "What happened to him?"

Glacia sighed before she motioned for Jolt to sit down in front of her. She looked more serious than she was a moment ago and Jolt caught a trace of sadness in her eyes.

I come from a family of Eevee" Glacia said. "I have a total of seven older sister, each one who chose to evolve into a different evolution of Eevee. My parents had never evolved yet. When I was born, my father was asked to take me somewhere safe because I was born with special powers."

Jolt took a confused expression at this.

"Special powers?" Jolt asked. "What kind of powers?"

Glacia smiled at the question.

"I have a few, but one of them was Telepathy and that I could also look into the future" Glacia answered. "I couldn't control it at the time, so my mother wanted my father to help teach me to control it. I didn't know a lot about my mother and I assumed that she left my father. I didn't find out the truth until I was five. It was getting too dangerous for me where we were and he decided to take us back to my mother."

Jolt was surprised at her words. Having Telepathy and to be able to see the future? She sure had it rough as a child.

"However, something happened on the way back" Glacia said. "A strong Pokémon who was after my powers attacked us. They took down my father like it was nothing and he would of gotten me if it wasn't for my father. He has a special power that lets him transport anyone he wants or himself to a location of his choosing and makes it untraceable. I can't remember the whole incident because of the trauma but I could make out two things about the one who attacked us. They were covered in shadows and the color of their eyes. I believe that my father sacrificed himself to save me from that Pokémon."

Jolt's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't help but feel like he wanted to help her out in some way. Glacia seemed to figure out what he was thinking.

"You don't have to worry about helping me, but I appreciate the offer" Glacia said. "My friends have been trying to find any clues to my father's whereabouts for me. It was only this year that I decided to go out to look for clues myself because I'm finally strong enough to face that Pokémon myself. My family doesn't know about this except for four of my sisters. I didn't want to worry them, but they found out anyways. We all agreed that our father is most likely a captive of that Pokémon to use against us so that we'll do what they want, but I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

Jolt smiled at her words.

"I still feel like I want to help you in someway though" Jolt said.

Glacia smiled.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing" Glacia said. "Be someone that I can talk to. Everyone needs someone who will listen to their problems. Even my godfather has someone like that."

Jolt nodded.

"Is that why you asked your godfather to train you?" Jolt asked. "So that you could be strong enough to face that Pokémon?"

Glacia sighed.

"It was part of the reason" Glacia answered. "The other part was that I wanted to prevent the same thing from happening to anyone else. When I finished my training, I joined the Legendary Circle. Have you heard of it?"

Jolt shook his head.

"It's an organization that's usually exclusive to legendary Pokémon, but my godfather put a good word in for me" Glacia explained. "They're dedicated to keeping balance in the Pokémon world. I haven't even been in for a whole year yet, but I feel proud to be able to help others. I had an entrance exam for getting in to prove my worth but I passed and was accepted into it and I've been doing work for them ever since."

Jolt nodded.

"Is that what your errands are for?" Jolt asked. "Work from the Legendary Circle?"

Glacia nodded.

"I do errands for the legendary Pokémon sometimes" Glacia explained. "Sometimes I'm doing favors for my friends as well. I'm not called on to do much. I'm mostly an assistant to my godfather's work and I go in his place at these meetings because he can't leave where he lives because of what he protects. Otherwise, I'm traveling when I can. I'm a bit of a free spirit, you see. I like feeling as free as the wind. To do what I want and have the power to make my own choices."

Jolt nodded.

"I feel the same way" Jolt said. "I never like being told that I can't do something. I want to prove to the world that I'm someone anyone can count on. I want to go down in the history books as a famous explorer."

Glacia smiled.

"Keep that dream up, Jolt" Glacia said. "Someday that dream may come true."

Jolt nodded, eyes sparkling.

"I will" Jolt answered.

Glacia then got up and looked out at the ocean.

"You know, coming to the ocean always seems to make me feel at ease" Glacia said. "It calms my thoughts and somehow makes me feel that everything will be okay. I guess that's why I like it so much."

Jolt nodded.

"Are you leaving again?" Jolt asked.

Glacia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going back home" Glacia answered. "A friend told me that she found something that she wants me to see. Besides, my godfather wanted to talk to me about something. I figured that now was the best time to go home for a little while. You don't have to worry though, I'll be back when I get the chance."

Jolt nodded and watched her walk away. He never knew how complicated her life was and he felt his heart go out to her. He hoped that she would find her father one day. It was what she deserved after the life she's been through and it would bring happiness back to their family once more. He only wished there was something more he could do, but he'll have to see what happens as time goes on.


	30. Chapter 29 Discovering the Truth

_Text- Flashback_

 _"Text"- Talk during flashbacks_

 **Chapter 29**

 **Discovering the Truth**

 **General P.O.V.**

Glacia entered the entrance to Temporal Tower and reached the top to see Dialga with a Pokémon she never saw around here before. It looked like a young Duskull by the looks of it. Dialga nodded to the Pokémon when he saw Glacia and the Pokémon left shortly after. Dialga smiled at the curious look she was giving him.

"I see that you've met my new servant" Dialga said. "He had been abandoned and ended up here, so I offered him a job. He's been here for two months and he's never complained about the work I give him. In fact, I think that's he's become rather attached to me and is very loyal."

Glacia smiled at that.

"He probably sees you as his protector" Glacia said. "You gave him a new purpose of living and he feels that he owes you a debt. Besides, after two months, I think that he's grown rather fond of you and would do anything to protect you."

The Pokémon was overhearing this and was smiling at the praise. He had heard from Master Dialga about this Pokémon and how kind she was, but now he knows exactly what he meant by that.

 _Flashback_

 _Dialga looked over at the ground below with a gentle smile. He had been doing that the past few days, but he wasn't sure why._

" _Master Dialga, what makes you so happy?" Duskull asked._

 _Dialga simply smiled in response._

" _Nothing gets by you, Duskull" Dialga said. "I'm just glad that my assistant will be returning home soon."_

 _Duskull gave a sad expression._

" _Does that mean that I have to leave?" Duskull asked sadly._

 _Dialga chuckled in response and shook his head._

" _No Duskull, you don't have to leave" Dialga said, reassuringly. "This Pokémon is actually my goddaughter. I'm a friend of her parents, you see. When her father went missing and she gathered the courage to come here I took over his role of being her father for him. She's sees me as a second father and sees Giratina and Palkia as her uncles. They certainly spoil her like uncles. She helps me with my work since she possesses the power to control part of the flow of time. She's a member of the Legendary Circle like me and takes my place at the meetings since I can't leave the tower unattended."_

 _Duskull's eyes sparkled in wonder._

" _What's she like?" Duskull asked._

 _Dialga smiled softly at the question._

" _Glacia is a rather gentle Pokémon" Dialga answered. "She's very kind to others and is understanding of how others feel. She doesn't judge others based on their past because she has a troubling past herself. It's what allows her to understand others as easily as she can. You'll see what I mean when you meet you."_

 _Flashback End_

He smiled at how right Master Dialga was before disappearing to go do what was asked of him. Glacia turned serious after she felt Duskull's presence leave.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something" Glacia said. "What was it that required for me to return home?"

Dialga sighed. She never did beat around the bush.

"I've deemed that your mind is strong enough to release the block that prevents you from remembering what happened to your father" Dialga said.

Glacia's eyes widened in shock.

"You truly believe that?" Glacia asked.

Dialga nodded.

"If you so wish, I can restore it right now" Dialga said.

Glacia put her head down in thought before she lifted it, eyes shining with determination and a hidden fire.

"For so long I've wanted to know what happened and now I finally have the chance to find out who caused my family so much suffering" Glacia said. "I'll do it. I finally have the chance to find out the truth and I won't turn away now."

Dialga nodded and began to glow in a blue light. The spines on his back expanded and the orb on his chest began to glow. Then he roared and shot a beam of blue light from the orb to surround Glacia. Her eyes began to glow with that same light as the memory finally began accessible in her mind and began to see the events unfold within her mind.

* * *

 _Memory_

 _I nodded happily as we continued walking._

 _"Is Mother expecting us?" I asked Father._

 _He simply smiled and nodded._

 _"Yes" Father answered. "I went here while you were asleep yesterday and told her that you were undergoing the signs of your change and that by tomorrow you would be able to come home. She's probably waiting there with her friend and possibly some of your siblings. It's hard to say."_

 _I nodded as we saw the light ahead that meant we were near the exit._

 _Suddenly, the light turned darker and shadows began surrounding us. Father got in front of me to protect me as he looked out at the shadows._

 _"I know that you're there, Pokemon of the darkness" Father called out. "What have you come here for?"_

 _A dark voice began to laugh menacingly as a dark figure began to emerge. Its body was completely black except for slight red at the top of its chest and the top part of its head was white. The figure also had blue eyes that were filled with sinister intent._

 _"Perceptive as always, Tora" The dark figure spoke, amused. "That was always the thing I hated most about you. I believe that you already know why I'm here. I've come for the child."_

 _Father snarled at him._

 _"I will never let you have my daughter" Father yelled. "I will not let her be used for your evil schemes. I will risk my life on it."_

 _The figure only laughed before it smirked evilly at Father._

 _"Then prove it" The figure said smugly._

 _That seemed to set Father off as he opened up his mouth and a dark purple orb appeared before he fired it at the figure._

 _"Shadow Ball!" Father yelled._

 _I knew it was one of his attacks from when he was training me earlier._

 _It hit the figure, but he only laughed and launched a wave of dark energy at him._

 _"Dark Pulse!" The figure yelled._

 _The energy hit Father who fell over when the attack hit, but got up and whimpered at the pain._

 _"Father!" I yelled out in shock and fear at seeing him reduced to such a state._

 _The figure laughed with a smug look on its face._

 _"You should've known better than to fight against a legendary Pokemon when you knew that you would lose" The figure said smugly._

 _Father slowly got back to his feet and gritted his teeth at the pain._

" _It doesn't matter that you're a legendary Pokemon" Father spoke, voice laced with pain. "I would do it all over again if it means protecting my daughter from your wicked schemes. You've let the darkness you represent corrupt you. It will be your undoing."_

 _The figure growled at his words and launched another Dark Pulse attack, but father was able to dodge it and glanced sideways at me._

" _Luna, listen closely and do exactly as I say" Father commanded._

 _I came closer to him and look at him confused. What was father about to do?_

" _Every legendary Pokemon represents something important in the Pokemon world" Father began, keeping a close eye on the figure in front of us. "This particular pokemon represents the element of darkness. However, the darkness can corrupt others and turn them into something that they're not like in the case is here. Arceus told me that there would be a Pokemon born destined to bring the Pokemon of darkness back to the light. That birthmark on your forehead is a symbol of this prophecy and it's exactly why he wants you. To use the powers that haven't manifested within you for his own use."_

 _I looked at father shocked._

" _You mean I can do more than just changing my form?" I asked, shocked._

 _Father nodded._

" _Arceus mentioned that you would have several different powers at your disposal" Father explained. "What those powers are, he never said. All he said was that because of those powers you would be targeted. He said the birthmark meant that you had an important destiny ahead of you."_

 _What does that mean?" I asked._

 _Father smirked._

" _You would have to ask him in all honesty, Luna" Father spoke. "He never told me the reason for it. Said that I shouldn't worry about it because it wasn't my destiny and that you should be the one to ask when you're old enough to understand."_

 _I nodded. I guess that I'll have to wait to get any answers about that._

" _I'm not strong enough to get past him and get us both on the other side of the portal, Luna" Father began, getting straight to the point. "So a sacrifice has to be made to get you to your mother. He can't get his hands on you."_

" _What do mean, Father" I asked confused._

" _The only way to ensure your safety is for me to use my own powers to force you to the other side of the portal" Father explained. "However, in order to do that, I have to stay behind."_

 _I gasped in shock._

 _Father smiled sadly._

" _It's likely that I'll be taken as a captive to use against you" Father spoke, sadly. "I have no doubt that I won't be able to see your mother for a long time if this plan succeeds."_

" _Then why would you do this, knowing that?" I asked in shock. "Haven't you wanted to see mother again after so many years apart?"_

 _Father nodded._

" _As much as I want to see your mother again, you're more important" Father explained. "Angela would scold me if I didn't put your safety before my own."_

 _I smiled sadly, but I understood._

 _He just gave a small smile in response._

" _Hey" Father began. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. You just have to get strong enough to stand up against him. I have faith in you that you'll be able to pull it off."_

 _Tears began to run down my cheeks._

" _How can you have so much faith that I can accomplish a task that impossible?" I asked, tears running down my face._

 _Father just a gave a gentle smile._

" _It's a father's duty to have faith in their daughter" Father answered simply. "Besides, if anyone can overcome the impossible I believe that it's you."_

 _I nodded with tears in my eyes, causing my father to smile sadly in response._

" _As long as you have hope, anything is possible" Father spoke. "Never forget that Luna. Remember this Luna: When times are tough, you have to be strong, and act as you deem right."_

 _I nodded._

" _I promise I will, Father" I spoke confidently, despite how sad I really felt inside. "I'll save you, no matter what. Even if it takes me years to pull it off, I promise to save you from him."_

 _Father smiled softly at me._

" _I know you will, Luna" Father answered. "Having a close group of friends you can trust should help. Remember that you can't do everything alone. Sometimes you'll need help and they'll be there for you when you need it the most."_

 _I nodded._

" _I know, Father" I answered. "I promise not to let you down. I love you."_

 _Father smiled sadly._

" _I know you do" Father answered. " I love you too. Tell your mother that I'm sorry and that it may be some time before we see each other again it seems, and that I love her."_

 _I nodded._

 _Father nodded and then turned his attention back to the figure before us, who was preparing for another Dark Pulse attack. We dodged it and then father began to glow with a silver light._

 _The figure seemed to recognize the light._

" _No!" The figure screamed in frustration. "You're willing to go as far as using your teleportation abilities to keep the child safe. You'll pay for this Tora!"_

 _Then the figure looked at me as I began to be surrounded with the silver light. He looked straight into my eyes as he spoke._

" _Count yourself lucky, child" The figure spoke darkly. "You may have escaped me this time, but next time you won't be so lucky. Mark my words, I will get you someday, and when I do, no one will be able to save you."_

 _Then the silver light began to shine around me and after that I saw no more as the scene around me began to change._

 _Memory End_

* * *

Glacia sighed as her eyes turned back to their original color. She looked up at Dialga with a troubled expression.

"Do you know who was behind your father's disappearance?" Dialga asked, gently.

Glacia sighed and nodded.

"I saw him when I was at Shimmer Hill when I was accepted into the Legendary Circle" Glacia answered. "He looked mad but he didn't do anything because he didn't want to face Arceus' wrath. I have no doubt that it's him."

"Who is it?" Dialga asked.

Glacia sighed before she looked Dialga in the eyes.

"Darkrai, the one who represents the element of Darkness" Glacia answered.

Dialga nodded.

"It seems that all of our suspicions have proved to be true after all" Dialga said.

Glacia looked at him questionably.

"You suspected it was him?" Glacia asked. "Who else was in on this?"

Dialga nodded and several Pokémon appeared from behind the pillars. They were Seren, Topaz, Giratina, Lia, Karen, Elliot, and Palkia. Glacia's eyes widened in shock.

"You all suspected and never told me" Glacia said, confused. "Why?"

Seren sighed before she looked at Glacia.

"We found out around the time when you met Lia" Seren explained. "We had decided to question Karen and Elliot about any of the legendary Pokémon who had any problems with your father. They only had one name for us because all the other legendary Pokémon loved him. When you met Lia, she was carrying a message from Topaz and I telling Dialga what we found out. He asked us to keep it a secret to prevent him from finding you."

Dialga sighed.

"That's not the only reason I suspected it was him" Dialga said.

Glacia nodded for him to explain. She wouldn't judge him until she heard the whole story.

"When your mother told me what you remembered of the incident, I immediately suspected Darkrai" Dialga said. "The fact that your father called him 'Pokémon of the Darkness' and what you remembered about their appearance is what made me think that he was the cause. I was hoping all this time it wasn't him, until Lia told me that message. You weren't ready to face him yet, so I believed that it was best if you didn't know the truth until you were."

Glacia nodded in understanding. She couldn't be mad at any of them. They were only looking out for her, and she couldn't fault them for that.

"So, what do we do now that we know the culprit?" Glacia asked.

"We wait until he makes his move and then strike when he's not expecting it" Arceus answered as he appeared in a white light. "We need to somehow lure him into a trap. How we do that, I don't know but I'm sure that you'll know what to do when the time is right."

Glacia nodded and Arceus smiled.

"Just like we all wonder when you'll use your real name again, Luna" Arceus said.

Glacia, now known as Luna, sighed in response.

"I wanted to keep a low profile" Luna said. "It's why I came up with this name. It lessened the chance of Darkrai finding me until I finished my training. Besides, I like the name and it's grown on me. It's why I've told my friends and my sisters who know about my involvement in the Legendary Circle to call me that. Not to mention, that's how I introduced myself to Jolt and his friends."

Dialga nodded.

"You'll tell him one day that it's not your real name, right?" Dialga asked.

Luna nodded.

"I plan to one day" Luna said. "I told him a revised version of my past, but I never gave him the full story. I feel like he's someone I can trust with my life. He's someone who will listen and not judge you based on your past. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. I'm sure he'll understand when I finally tell him the truth."

Dialga nodded and looked at Arceus.

"We should keep a closer eye on Darkrai from now on" Dialga said. "See if he does anything else that warrants suspicion. Until then, we continue with our lives like we've never known the truth."

Arceus nodded and disappeared the same way he came. After that everyone else quickly dispersed as well, leaving just Luna and Dialga.

"I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner" Dialga said.

Luna just smiled.

"You were only looking out for me" Luna said. "I can't fault you or the others for that. You were trying to protect me and I'm grateful for that. It's because of you and everyone else that I have the strength to face him."

Dialga smiled.

"Let's hope that all our hard work will finally help you rescue Tora and put an end to Angela's suffering" Dialga said.

Luna nodded.

"So do I, Dialga" Luna replied. "So do I."


	31. Chapter 30 Grovyle

**I do not own the song in this chapter. It belongs to their original owner.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Grovyle**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked over to a clearing to see Mana there with Drake, Razor, Fang, Thunder, Kira and Saki. Things had changed in these past two years. Drake had evolved into his final evolution, Salamence and Fang evolved into his, Charizard. Saki decided to evolve into her final stage as well, a Meganium and Thunder was now a Electabuzz. The only ones who didn't evolve were Razor and Kira. Razor decided against it and Kira couldn't evolve anyways. They became a group of inseparable friends who would do anything to protect each other. Alexa and Autumn would hang out with them sometimes but other times it was just them.

Luna walked over to Mana with a cheerful smile.

"You said you had something to show me, Mana" Luna said. "Something that you needed my help with."

Mana nodded and brought out an item. She then looked up at Luna.

"I found this in a treasure box in a dungeon" Mana explained. "I have no use for it, but maybe you can find someone who could use it. I have no idea what it is, but maybe you do. After all, you're the more experienced explorer."

Luna nodded and took a closer look at the item. She noticed that it was a Grass Blade, an item specific to a Grovyle and any of its evolution line. It was an item that reflected a quarter of the damage taken from designated types of moves. It was a very useful item.

"It's called a Grass Blade" Luna said. "It's an item that can only be used by the Grovyle evolution line. I have no use for it but I'm sure that I'll find someone who has a use for it eventually. I travel so often I'm bound to find someone who has a use for it."

Mana nodded.

"You're going to the cliff again, right?" Mana asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, but I'd rather be alone right now" Luna said. "I need some time to myself right now."

They all nodded and watched her leave. After Luna left, Mana couldn't help but worry about her. Seren then appeared in a light blue light.

"You're all wondering what's bothering her, right?" Seren asked.

Everyone nodded and Seren sighed.

"Dialga finally lifted the seal on Luna's memory" Seren answered, shocking them. "She finally remembers who took her father away from her and her family. I think that it's best you leave her alone for awhile. She'll have a lot on her mind and I'm sure she doesn't want to worry you. She'll tell you when she's ready."

Everyone nodded and decided to hang out by themselves for awhile and give Luna time to think over what she just learned.

 **At the cliffs**

Luna sighed as she looked out at the ocean from the cliffs. After all this time, she finally can make sense of why her father was taken. He wanted her powers and her father knew that so he did everything he could to protect her. In the end, he sacrificed himself to save her and told her that he believed in her that she would one day save him. She only hopes that she could live up to his hopes.

Luna closed her eyes and thought of all the happy memories she shared with her father. If nothing else, she had to face Darkrai to save her father so that her mother could be happy again. She knew that no matter how much her mother tried to hide it, she carried a hidden sadness because of her father's disappearance. If nothing else, she wanted her mother to be happy again. She opened her eyes and looked back at the ocean and began to sing.

"Silver lines of tears fall

Hope…

Come and find me

Courage rises steadily

Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Unknown to her, a young Pokémon was watching her through the trees. He was touched by her words. It felt like she was saying that she was hoping to be strong to overcome the challenge she has yet to face.

"Pain like blackness soon departs

The white heals our ruby hearts

Like a diamond we will start

To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Luna sighed and looked out towards the sea in thought. One day, she will save her father and make her mother happy again. That was a promise. She then heard footsteps and turned around to see a young Grovyle walking towards her. She looked over at him with cautious eyes, which he noticed and gave her a reassuring look to show he didn't mean any harm.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help but feel drawn to your song" the Grovyle said. "It feels like you're saying that you hope like you can overcome the challenge you have ahead of you."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. He could read her hidden feelings within her song?! No one has been been able to do that and this stranger was able to do just that. Who was this stranger?

"Who are you?" Luna asked, still in shock.

"My name is Grovyle" The Grovyle introduced. "I was never given a name, so I go by my species of Pokemon."

Grovyle noticed a few unusual things about the Glaceon in front of him. Her eyes weren't the usual teal blue you usually see. Instead, they were sea green in color. Another noticeable difference was the white crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. Her eyes were filled with shock at his words, probably not expecting to be read so easily. She eventually calmed down after a few moments and nodded.

"My name is Glacia" Luna introduced, still going by her alias. "What brings you to a place like this? This island doesn't get that much attention."

Grovyle smirked in amusement at her answer.

"I was born and live on this island" Grovyle answered. "I just try not to attract too much attention to myself. I've only been off this island once because a friend of mine took me because I wanted to evolve, but I haven't been off since."

Luna looked at him curiously.

"Who might your friend be?" Luna asked.

She was curious. She had a tight group of friends. Maybe one of them knew who he was.

"A Salamence named Drake and a Leafeon named Autumn" Grovyle answered.

Luna's eyes widened in shock that he was friends with both Drake and her older sister. Grovyle was confused at her expression. Did she know those two?

"Are you alright?" Grovyle asked, concerned.

Luna nodded after she calmed down.

"I'm alright" Luna reassured. "Just surprised that you know one of my friends and my older sister."

Grovyle eyes widened in surprise. He remembered Autumn talking about a younger sister that was a year younger than Alexa, but he never expected to meet her.

"You're Autumn's youngest sister?" Grovyle asked.

Luna nodded.

"I guess she probably mentioned me" Luna said. "She worries about me too much, even though I can take care of myself."

Grovyle nodded.

"Even so, everyone needs a helping hand" Grovyle said.

Luna nodded, knowing he was right. She began to walk off but turned back to Grovyle.

"Maybe you're right, Grovyle" Luna said. "It's been a nice conversation. I hope we meet again sometime."

Then she turned and walked off back into the woods. Grovyle smiled as he watched her go. Her sister was right about her. Stubborn, but with a gentle heart.

 _Flashback_

 _Grovyle was in a clearing with Drake and Autumn just relaxing. He turned to look at Autumn._

" _Autumn, do you have any younger siblings?" Grovyle asked. "I've seen you with all six of your siblings, but I'm curious if any are younger than you."_

 _Drake chuckled and Autumn giggled, making him confused. Autumn decided to take pity on her confused friend._

" _I don't have six siblings, Grovyle" Autumn explained. "I have seven of them. You just never met the other one because she lived with my father until five years ago. She's been traveling so much that I'm not surprised you haven't met her yet."_

 _Grovyle's eyes shot up in surprise. He never knew about her other sibling. He always thought it was only her and the other six. He never expected another sibling and another sister at that. Drake rolled his eyes and decided to answer Grovyle's question since Autumn wasn't answering it._

" _She has two younger siblings" Drake explained. "One is the one you know as Alexa and the other is a Glaceon like Alexa, but I'll let her tell you her name. She's a very unique Pokémon, both in looks and personality."_

 _Autumn sighed and nodded._

" _Yeah, no one's got her personality that's for sure" Autumn commented. "She's very stubborn, but she's got a gentle heart. Once she has her mind on a goal, it's hard to stop her from changing it. She's a free spirit which is probably why you've never met her. She doesn't like staying in one place for a long period of time. She's like the wind. She's there one minute and gone the next. That's just how she is."_

 _Flashback End_

Grovyle knew that Autumn was definitely right about her and so was Drake. That conversation took place a year ago and he hoped to meet her one day, but he wasn't expecting much. Now that he has, he wants to get to know her better and find know what's behind that mask she wears.


	32. Chapter 31 Getting to Know Her

**Chapter 31**

 **Getting to Know Her**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked into a clearing to see Autumn and Drake there relaxing. Luna could sense Grovyle's presence nearby but chose to ignore it for now. Besides, her friend and sister had some questions they needed to answer. She was curious of how she met the only Pokémon who has been able to figure out the meaning behind her songs.

Autumn smiled when she noticed her.

"Hey sis, what brings you back from the mainland?" Autumn asked. "I thought you were training someone."

Luna shook her head at her sister.

"I finished training them about a month ago" Luna answered. "I just visit him and his friends for fun now. Besides, Mana found something she wanted my help in identifying and my godfather wanted to talk to me about something."

Autumn nodded.

"You'll tell me what he said later, right?" Autumn asked.

Luna nodded.

"You know me, Autumn" Luna said. "I haven't kept any secrets from you involving this. I care too much for you not to talk about it."

Autumn nodded.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about you" Autumn said. "Considering what happened to father, I have every right to worry."

Luna and nodded in understanding.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me that you had a friend named Grovyle?" Luna asked.

Autumn's eyes widened in surprise at the question before she smiled.

"I take it that you've met him?" Autumn asked.

Luna nodded.

"He seems to be quite the interesting character" Luna said. "He managed to be able to hear the hidden meaning in my song. A feat no one has ever managed before."

Autumn's eyes widened in surprise. No one has ever been able to do that before! Not even Seren has been able to do that and they were best friends.

"So he was able to hear that" Drake commented. "He must be someone special then, don't you think Autumn? After all, our Snow Angel hasn't has never had anyone who could before."

Autumn nodded. She had never thought that her friend would be the one that would be understand her sister's messages. He was always a little distant, but that wasn't too much of a surprise. He had always been alone until he met Drake and her.

"I take it that he's caught your interest?" Autumn asked, knowing her sister.

Luna gave a small smirk at that.

"You know me too well, Autumn" Luna said. "I guess maybe I saw something in him or maybe something he said got to me. Either way, he's caught my interest. What happens between us now will be up to him."

Autumn nodded with a knowing smile. She knew her sister well enough to know what she truly meant by her words. She's become interested in him because of their encounter and fate will decide what happens between them in the future.

"How long are you staying here this time?" Autumn asked. "That way I can let Mother know when to expect you to be gone."

Luna smiled softly at the mention of their mother. Even though she became worried when she began exploring, she respected her decision. Anytime she came home, she always made an effort to treat her and loved to hear about her adventures on the mainland. She was unaware of her involvement in the Legendary Circle because she didn't want to worry her. She was always happy to see her whenever she came home.

"It's three months this time" Luna answered. "There's some research that I need to do. So I figured that I would ask Ember for some help. She's at her home, right?"

Autumn nodded.

"Surprisingly, yes" Autumn answered. "You're lucky that she's not in one of her discovery modes again. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to find her. We still have trouble keeping track of that girl."

Luna laughed at that.

"That's just how our older sister is" Luna said. "It's just the way she is and I don't think that will ever change."

Autumn nodded with a small sigh. Then she noticed Luna walking away.

"I guess you're heading over there before she goes off the grid again?" Autumn asked.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll be staying here longer than I want to" Luna said. "You know that the longer I stay, the more my friends on the mainland will worry."

Autumn nodded and watched Luna take off into the forest towards Ember's home. After Luna was gone, Grovyle jumped out of the tree and walked towards Autumn and Drake. Autumn didn't seem too surprised that he had been there the whole time.

"I assume you want to know more about my sister, Grovyle" Autumn said.

Grovyle nodded.

"I noticed during our conversation that there seemed to be some deep darkness within her" Grovyle said. "Like an old wound that has never closed up."

Autumn sighed, knowing what he was talking about. Drake looked concerned at Autumn but she gave him a reassuring look. She then laid down on the ground before she looked back up at Grovyle.

"Even I don't know the full story, but I know at least some of it" Autumn said. "You remember when I told you that our father went missing six years ago?"

Grovyle nodded.

"Yeah, you were very upset" Grovyle said. "You said he was returning from the journey that caused him to leave your family and someone told you something happened to him."

Autumn sighed.

"The reason he left my family was to watch over my sister Glacia and protect her until the time was right for her to come home" Autumn said.

Grovyle's eyes widened in surprise.

"He was protecting your sister?" Grovyle asked. "Why would she need protection?"

Autumn looked at Grovyle, straight in the eyes.

"My sister was born with special powers" Autumn explained. "You remember how my elder siblings Tea and Shadow had powers?"

Grovyle nodded.

"My sister was even more special than they were" Autumn said. "She was born with more unique powers than Tea and Shadow, but she couldn't control them. My parents knew that she would be targeted, so she had my father take Glacia back to his childhood home with him. A place that was hard to get if you didn't know how to get there. Our father would stay there until she had enough control over her powers so that it wouldn't be easy to get to her. Even though she wouldn't remember our mother, she was willing to sacrifice that for my sister's safety."

Autumn sighed.

"However, one their way back, our parent's fears came true" Autumn said. "They were attacked on the way back. What happened next no one knows, not even my sister. All we know is that somehow the attacker managed to injure my father and my father felt it was necessary to use his teleportation ability to get my sister to safety, sacrificing himself to insure that she was safe."

Grovyle looked confused.

"If your sister was there when it happened, why wouldn't she know what happened?" Grovyle asked.

Autumn sighed.

"She was only five at the time this happened" Autumn explained. "The incident traumatized her and her mind put a block on that part of her memory. She can only remember bits and pieces of what happened so we can only speculate what truly happened. Only time will tell when that wall finally comes down and she can finally remember what happened that day. I know that it bothers her that she can't remember because she feels like it will bring her closer to finding our father."

Grovyle nodded. He could understand that.

"Talking about my past, Autumn?" Luna's voice spoke out into the clearing.

Autumn, Drake and Grovyle turned around to see Luna up against a tree with a knowing smirk on her face. Autumn looked a little apologetic at that.

"I'm sorry Glacia for not asking first" Autumn said. "I was only trying to help."

Luna gave Autumn an understanding smile.

"I'm not mad, Autumn" Luna said. "You actually saved me from telling the story myself. You know that I would have a hard time telling that tale. It's still painful to talk about."

Autumn nodded and Luna turned to face Grovyle.

"When I was younger, I blamed myself for my father's disappearance" Luna said. "Especially since I couldn't remember it all, and I didn't have all the details. I could vaguely remember a few words my father had said, but other than that it was like I hit a brick wall. What I remember and my inability to help back then still bothers me on some level even today, but I have accepted that there was nothing that I could've done back then. It's not a good idea to change the past unless the circumstances are dire. Time is not something you want to mess with without a good reason for it."

Grovyle nodded in understanding. Grovyle then noticed her eyes turn gold and her birthmark glow white for a moment after she touched him before it faded and her eyes turned back to normal. Drake and Autumn looked at her curious. Luna looked over at Grovyle in interest.

"I can tell that your future will be interesting indeed" Luna said. "How your actions affect the world only time will tell. You're quite the interesting character. I'll be seeing you around for the next three months. I'll be looking forward to it."

Then she left the clearing with a soft smile on her face. Grovyle turned to look at Autumn and Drake, confused at what just happened. Autumn gave him a look of amusement.

"What was that about?" Grovyle asked. "Did her eyes and birthmark glow or was it just my imagination?"

Autumn shook her head.

"What you just witnessed was one of her powers" Autumn explained. "She can see into the future. Her eyes and birthmark glowing is just a sign of her using any of her powers. She doesn't use that power often, but there are times when the power will act on its own."

Grovyle nodded. There seemed to be more to her than meets the eye. Maybe during the three months that she was here he could get to know her better and be able to look deeper and see how she really was. Maybe they could eventually be friends. It was his hope and he had a feeling that their friendship would be important in the future.


	33. Chapter 32 Hidden Feelings

**I don't own the song in this chapter. It belongs to their original owner.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Hidden Feelings**

 **Three Months Later...**

 **General P.O.V.**

Jolt sighed as he looked out at the ocean. Glacia had been gone for three months. He was starting to get worried about her. Even though she warned him, Sora and Electra about her extended absences, he couldn't help but worry.

Electra came up beside him with a gentle smile. Her smile made him feel a little better, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. He knew he would worry until he saw Glacia again. Even though both knew that she could take care of herself.

"You still haven't heard anything from Glacia?" Electra asked.

Jolt shook his head.

"Nothing" Jolt said. "It's been three months. I thought that whatever she went home for would be done by now. Then again, she could've gotten caught by another errand."

Electra nodded and put a hand on Jolt's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry so much" Electa said. "She can take care of herself. Remember, she was trained by two legendary Pokemon. I don't think that it would be easy to take her down."

Jolt nodded and they both looked out at the sea. What they didn't notice was that their friend was on a high rock overlooking the beach with a small smile on her face. Luna couldn't help but smile at how worried they were about her. It just showed how much they cared about her.

She knew that they would understand why she took much longer getting back. She was doing some research about the time gears and the distortions of space so that she could recognize when something went wrong with either of them. She knew that Darkrai wouldn't stop with just trying to destroy time if he failed. He would turn to distorting space if his plan failed, because that was another way he could turn this world into a world of darkness. Either option wasn't a good one, so she wanted to be able to help out Dialga and Palkia for what lies ahead.

She looked down at Jolt and Electra with a sad smile. She knew that she should tell them the truth about herself, but she didn't want to get them involved with her problems. She knew that Jolt, Electra and Sora were nowhere near ready to take on Darkrai. They weren't trained to be able to handle a legendary pokemon. Besides that, she felt like a protective older sister when it came to Jolt.

She saw him as a little brother. She didn't want to worry him and she didn't want to see him get hurt, but she knew that she would have to tell him the truth eventually. After all, it was the least she could do for all he's done for her. He listened to a revised version of her past and he never judged her for it. For that, she was grateful. She knew that she had to tell him. When, however, she wasn't so sure.

She sighed and looked out at the sun in the sky. This peaceful world must be protected. No matter what the cost. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Silver lines of tears fall

Hope…

Come and find me

Courage rises steadily

Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Jolt and Electra turned at the sound of someone singing and looked up at the cliffs. Jolt gasped in shock at seeing their friend on the cliffs. Her eyes were closed but he could tell that she was happy just based on the sound of her singing. It sounded peaceful and loving.

Electra turned to Jolt with a smile.

"It looks like you don't have to worry about our friend anymore, Jolt" Electra said, grinning. "She's alright, just like I told you."

Jolt blushed and shook his head at his best friend and turned to watch his other female friend on the cliff.

"Pain like blackness soon departs

The white heals our ruby hearts

Like a diamond we will start

To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Luna then opened her eyes and smiled. She looked down to see their faces showed relief at seeing her. She jumped down from the cliff and landed on the sand with her usual graceful moments. She then walked over to Jolt and Electra with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry it took so long to get back" Luna apologized. "I was doing some things for my godfather and an uncle of mine."

Jolt shook his head at that.

"I'm not surprised, but try to come back sooner next time" Jolt said. "We were starting to get worried that something happened to you."

Luna nodded with a simple smile.

"Where's Sora, anyway?" Luna asked, curiously. "He's usually with you guys."

Electra shook her head and looked at Luna.

"Sora went off on one of his treasure hunts" Electra explained. "It might be a few days before he gets back. There's no telling with him."

Luna nodded in understanding. Electra then turned back to Jolt,

"I'm going on a mission with my team soon" Electra said. "I'll be back later today. Try to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone."

Jolt nodded and then she took off to another dungeon. Jolt then turned to Luna to see her looking out at the ocean with a gentle smile on her face. Jolt immediately knew then that something was up. Anytime she was alone with him she was always very troubled.

"Okay Glacia, what's with the good mood?" Jolt asked. "You're usually never this happy."

Luna sighed. It looks like she couldn't fool Jolt. She may be able to fool Electra, but she could never fool him because he's been around her enough to tell her moods.

"I recently met someone back home who's a friend of one of my sisters" Luna explained. "He seems to be able to relate to me. He grew up alone and didn't trust anyone until he met my sister and a mutual friend we have. You know, sometimes when I look at him, I see myself when I was younger."

Jolt looked at her slightly confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Jolt asked.

Luna only smiled fondly at him and looked back out at the sea.

"When I was young and lived with my father, I never had any friends" Luna said. "Everyone seemed to stay away from me, for a reason that I never understood. Even though I never understood, I also felt like I didn't belong there. It was as though I felt that my true home was somewhere else. I was a wild child, while everyone else was raised to grow up to be what their parent's were. I never trusted anyone except my father during that time. It wasn't until I went back to my mother that I began to trust people like I do now."

Jolt nodded, understanding. Though, he could also see the hidden feelings within what she said about her new friend.

"You care about him, don't you?" Jolt asked.

Luna blushed slightly before she smiled and nodded.

"He's grown on me these past three months" Luna admitted. "He's managed to get me to show a side that I never show to anyone. However, even he doesn't know everything about me just like I haven't told you everything about myself."

Jolt nodded.

"I know that you haven't, but I have respected your wish to keep it to yourself" Jolt said. "I only wish that someday, you will tell me more about you and your past. Until then, I'm willing to wait for you to be ready to tell me."

Luna smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Jolt" Luna said. "I will be ready one day, that I can promise you. After all, after everything you've done for me, you deserve to hear about who I am and what made me who I am today."

Luna then turned to Jolt with a soft smile.

"On another note, when do you plan on confessing to Electra?" Luna asked, teasingly.

Jolt immediately blushed at that. He then sighed and looked at Luna.

"You noticed?" Jolt asked.

Luna nodded.

"I've known about your feelings for her for some time" Luna admitted. "You should tell her how you feel."

Jolt sighed at that.

"I know that I should, but I worry about how she would react if she knew" Jolt said. "I know that it wouldn't destroy our friendship, but I'm not sure if she's ready for any kind of relationship with anyone."

Luna sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I can understand that, but you need to tell her eventually" Luna advised. "You may lose your chance with her if you wait too long."

Jolt nodded and then looked at Luna.

"What about you?" Jolt asked. "What are you going to do about your hidden feelings for your new friend?"

Luna sighed and looked out at the sea.

"My feelings are still new" Luna said. "I'm still trying to sort them out. Once I do, I'll tell him how I feel. Until then, I would like to keep them to myself and enjoy the time I spend with him."


	34. Chapter 33 Preparations

**Chapter 33**

 **Preparations**

 **A Year Later…**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she walked to Temporal Tower with a troubled expression on her face. She had just came back from the Legendary Circle meeting that she had to go to as Dialga's assistant. While she was there, she bumped into Darkrai by accident and it triggered her dimensional scream. What she saw in that vision, scared her to the core.

 _Vision_

 _Darkrai was on a cliff laughing maniacally. The world around him was covered in darkness. There seemed to be no moon out. The winds never blew either._

 _The scene showed Temporal Tower. The structure was mostly destroyed. It was easy to see that the function of the tower no longer worked. Temporal Tower had collapsed._

 _The scene went inside the tower to see Dialga, but he looked completely different to the Dialga that she knew. He had taken on a darker blue for his body color. His spines had turned grey and the orb on his chest turned red. His eyes were red and the light blue markings that were on his body had turned orange._

 _The scene turned back to Darkrai. His eyes shone with triumph and glee. She knew that he had planned this. She knew that she had to stop this from happening, no matter what._

 _Vision End_

That vision had scared her so much. She had no idea what to do, but she knew that she had to find some way to protect Temporal Tower. It was the only way to prevent this vision from happening. She wouldn't wish that world of darkness she saw in that vision on anyone. It was something she would try to prevent, no matter what happened to her.

She eventually reached the top of the tower to see Dialga there with Palkia, Arceus and Giratina. Just the ones that she needed to see. If anyone would know what to do, it would be them. That she was sure of.

They turned to her entrance and Dialga smiled. She saw his servant who recently evolved into his final stage, Dusknoir, leave the tower for reasons unknown to her. Though she suspected that everyone could sense her mood and knew that it was best for him to leave at such a serious matter. She sighed and then took the last steps until she was a few feet in front of them before she sat down with that same troubled expression.

What troubles you, Luna?" Giratina asked gently.

Luna sighed before she stood up and looked at everyone.

"I had a vision when I bumped into Darkrai at the meeting for the Legendary Circle" Luna said. "What I saw, however, was something I never want to happen."

Dialga nodded and looked into her mind and projected the vision for all of them to see. Dialga sighed when it finished and looked at Luna with an understanding smile.

"I take it that you're scared that this will come to pass unless we do something to stop it?" Dialga asked.

Luna nodded.

"I believe that we need to seal off Temporal Island" Luna said. "We talked about doing that if there was an emergency that put the tower at too much risk, then we would seal the island off from the rest of the world. I believe that this counts as one of those times."

Dialga sighed and nodded.

"I agree with you" Dialga said. "In fact, I've been making preparations for just that reason ever since you returned to the Pokemon World. There's just two things that we need to take care of before I use my power to seal off this island."

"And what would that be, Dialga?" Luna asked.

Dialga looked out from his tower over at the land below before he sighed.

"There's a portal on this island that connects Temporal Island to the rest of the world for Pokémon who can't swim or have teammates that can swim" Dialga explained. "Uxie guards the portal and has agreed to close it when you finish the other task that I'm going to assign you."

Luna looked curious about that.

"And what would this task be?" Luna asked.

At a nod in the direction of one the pillars, Dusknoir appeared carrying a small rock with a string tied around it to act as a pendant. He placed it on the ground in front of Dialga. He nodded his thanks before Dusknoir disappeared.

"This is the centerpiece of the Rainbow Stoneship that is used to access Temporal Tower" Dialga explained. "Within this piece, I have placed an enchantment that allows it to choose a bearer, with a pure heart. This will be the only way for anyone to get inside. They will need this fragment to get through the barrier. We shall call it the Relic Fragment. I want you to go to the mainland and find the bearer for the fragment. If Darkrai manages to get past the barrier, we need a backup plan. This is our backup plan if the worst should happen. This a task I can only trust to you."

Luna nodded and looked at Dialga.

"Who knows about this plan?" Luna asked.

"I've only intrusted this information to everyone here, Seren, Lia Uxie and Kita" Dialga answered. "I figured the less that know about this, the better."

Luna nodded in understanding and put the pendant around her neck.

"I guess I should visit Jolt and his friends one last time before the barrier is put up" Luna said. "Otherwise, they would worry about me. Especially Jolt, since he's my best friend. Besides, it's about time I reveal some things to him."

Dialga nodded.

"Then go, and do what your heart tells you" Dialga said. "And know that it will never let you down."

Luna nodded and turned to Giratina.

"You mind helping me down since I don't think I'll be able to take the same way I took up here to get down" Luna said.

Giratina chuckled at that.

"I suppose that I can help" Giratina said. "Just get on and I'll get you down there."

Luna nodded and jumped on Giratina's back. He then opened up a shadow portal and they went through it. They ended up at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Rainbow Stoneship. Luna jumped off and turned to Giratina.

"Thanks for the ride" Luna said. "Can you let Lia know that I want her to meet me at the mainland. There's something I want to ask her to do for me."

Giratina nodded.

"Of course, I'll let her know right away." Giratina answered. "I hope that what we saw won't ever come to pass."

Luna nodded and Giratina opened a shadow portal and disappeared through it, leaving her alone. She sighed as she went to her home. Recently, she got her own place instead of living her mother. So she had the place to herself so she had her privacy. She took the supplies she needed and put them in her bag before she left and headed down to the beach where she knew she would find Kita.

When Kita noticed her, she gave a gentle smile as Luna walked up to her.

"I assume Dialga told you about your task?" Kita asked, noticing the pendant around her neck.

Luna nodded.

"Yes, but I need to pay one last visit to Jolt before I start this task" Luna said. "If I don't tell him anything then he'll worry about me. He's like a little brother to me and I don't want to worry him more than I have to."

Kita nodded in understanding.

"Does your boyfriend know that you're leaving for the mainland?" Kita asked.

Luna blushed at the mention of her boyfriend. She finally figured out her feelings for Grovyle about three months ago and they officially became a couple. She's had nothing but happy times being with him. He really knew how to make her feel special.

"I told him yesterday that my godfather wanted me to run an errand for him that would take me to the mainland" Luna answered. "I knew after what happened at the Legendary Circle that I would be heading to the mainland. I just didn't know what for exactly, so I told him in advance so that I could leave right away."

Kita nodded as Luna got on her and they started swimming in the direction of Treasure Town. Kita then turned her head to look at her as she swam.

"Since you're heading to Treasure Town, can you do a favor for me?" Kita asked.

Luna nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" Luna asked.

"After Dialga put up the seal that needed the Relic Fragment inside Brine Cave shortly after you came back to this world, I saved a Pokémon who protected his partner when the bandits inside attacked them" Kita explained. "I want you to check up on them for me and see how they're doing. Tell them that I said hello and that I hope that they're doing well."

Luna nodded.

"I'd be glad to, Kita" Luna answered. "So, who are they exactly?"

Kita smiled.

"They're Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot from the explorer's guild" Kita said. "I'm sure you've met at least one of them before."

Luna nodded, surprised.

"Yeah, I met Chatot when I went to the guild to look for information on the place on Pokémon evolution" Luna said. "I never expected that he was the one you saved back then."

Kita smiled and looked back at the ocean.

"I couldn't just leave him lying there" Kita said. "I just simply had to help and they agreed not to investigate the pattern there any further. I'm grateful that Wigglytuff has kept his promise but if the worst happens and he realizes that pattern is connected then he'll come seek me out in hopes of saving this world. That I am sure of."

Kita then looked at Luna from the corner of her eye.

"How much of the truth do you plan to tell Jolt about you?" Kita asked.

Luna sighed.

"I plan to tell him that the name I gave him is not my real name and I only use my real name on the island in which I was born" Luna answered. "I'll also tell him why I keep my real name a secret. After that I'll tell him that I got together with Grovyle."

Kita nodded.

"That's understandable" Kita answered. "Why not tell him who you really are?"

Luna sighed.

"I'm not ready for that information to be known just yet" Luna answered. "Besides, I'm not staying long. Only long enough to talk to Wigglytuff and Chatot and tell Jolt why I won't be around much anymore. After that, I'll be meeting with Lia and then we'll go back home."

Kita looked at her curiously.

"Why do you need to talk to Lia?" Kita asked.

"There's something I need her to do for me" Luna answered, serious. "Something that only she can do."


	35. Chapter 34 Purity of Heart

**I do not own the song in this chapter. It belongs to its original owner.**

 ** _Text- Telepathy_**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Purity of Heart**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as they reached the beach that was close to Treasure Town. She jumped off Kita and then turned to her.

"I'll look for Jolt first, then I'll head to the guild if I don't run into Lia on the way" Luna said.

Kita nodded.

"Of course" Kita said. "I shall wait here for your return."

Luna nodded and walked up the path until she reached the crossroads. She then took the path that led into Treasure Town and walked through town until she reached a cliff that was shaped like a Sharpedo. It was why the locals called this place Sharpedo Bluff. Luna reached out with her telepathic powers to find him. He wasn't too far actually. He was still in town with Sora and Electra.

 ** _Jolt, if you can hear me, this is Glacia. I need to talk to you. Meet me at Sharpedo Bluff, alone._**

Jolt had jumped when he heard the voice in his head, but calmed down when he heard it was Glacia. Just by her message, he knew it was serious. Thankfully, Electra and Sora didn't notice the mental communication because they were busy talking to Electra's two teammates. A Staravia named Starla and a Togekiss named Aria. He turned to them.

"Guys, I've got an important errand to run" Jolt said. "I'll see you guys later."

Electra and the others nodded.

"Alright, but don't forget to come to the beach later" Electra said.

Jolt nodded and then ran off to Sharpedo Bluff. He knew if he had told her that Glacia had asked him to meet her, she would've tried to come with him and she had specified that he come alone. Something she rarely did. It was enough to tell him that this wasn't a friendly visit.

He found her looking out at the sea with an unreadable expression. She sighed sadly before she closed her eyes. He knew what that usually meant. She was upset about something. She then turned to look at Jolt as he came up to her.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice, Jolt" Luna said. "I usually don't mean trouble you like this, but the situation was too serious to ignore."

Jolt shook his head.

"It's no big deal" Jolt said. "Electra was just introducing us to her new teammates. I think they're going to be a strong team one day."

Luna nodded.

"With Electra's determination, I have no doubt that will happen" Luna said.

Luna then sighed and looked over at Jolt.

"You remember that I said I would one day let you know some of my secrets?" Luna asked.

Jolt nodded.

"Now is the time to let you know a part of those secrets" Luna answered.

Jolt nodded as Luna walked to stand in front of him.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about myself" Luna explained. "Glacia is not my real name, but an alias I use on the mainland to keep the one who is after me from finding me."

Jolt looked at her shocked.

"Why would someone be after you?" Jolt asked.

Luna smiled sadly.

"You remember when I said that my father risked his life to protect me from the Pokémon that attacked us?" Luna asked.

Jolt nodded.

"That very same Pokémon is the very same one that's searching for me" Luna said. "However, he knows that if he does anything he'll risk angering the Lord of Dimensions if he does. Despite being a legendary Pokémon himself, he knows not to anger Arceus."

Jolt looked at her shocked.

"Are you saying you remember what happened?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed and nodded.

"I've known for about a year" Luna answered. "At the time the attack happened, he was after me for my powers. My father seemed to know this fact. Which is why he fought that Pokémon, knowing full well he would lose. He used the last of his power he had left to teleport me to my mother so that he couldn't get his hands on me, knowing full well he would be a captive because of it. It's been my motivation for getting stronger, so that I won't be that helpless little girl that I was so long ago. Now I can fight him and win so that I can rescue my father and reunite my family as it was meant to before his interference."

Jolt nodded in understanding.

"Who was it that took him from you?" Jolt asked.

Luna shook her head.

"It's no one you want to meet, Jolt" Luna answered. "He desires to turn this world into a world of darkness. He's allowed the element that he once governed to corrupt him. There's one thing that I'll tell you about him. You must be wary of the nightmare, because that means that he is near. You're nowhere near the level needed to face him on even grounds. He'll make all your fears come to life while you're awake. Trust me, he's a foe that you don't want to go up against without the help of the lunar guardian who represents the light. It's the safest way to fight against him on even grounds on your level, because she is one of the legendary Pokémon who knows him and all of his tricks."

Jolt nodded.

"Who is this lunar guardian?" Jolt asked.

Luna smiled softly.

"She has the power to banish darkness and wake up those trapped in a nightmare" Luna answered. "She's also a close friend of mine. She's like a second mother to me at times. If I ever need help, I know that she would be there to help."

Jolt smiled.

"It sounds like you really care about her" Jolt said.

Luna nodded.

"I do" Luna answered. "If I ever asked anyone for help it would be her and my friend Seren. I would do anything to protect them. I've known them both since I was a child. All of my friends are precious to me and I would do anything to protect them."

Jolt smiled at that. He felt exactly the same way about his friends as she did. He would give his life to protect his friends. As long as they were safe, that's all that matters to him. After this thought, he noticed a strange pendant around his friend's neck that he never saw before. It looked like a rock with a strange and peculiar pattern.

As if his look was a trigger, the rock began to glow a light blue. The pendant went above their heads and then floated towards Jolt. It floated around him for a moment before it settled around his neck. He looked at it confused and looked at his friend to notice a impressed smile on her face.

"Well, isn't this a turn of events" Luna commented. "I suspected you had a pure heart, but it seems that your heart is the pure enough to be its guardian. Who knew one of my closest friends would be the one it would choose."

Jolt looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed and turned to look at him with a serious expression.

"That pendant is a fragment of something important from my homeland called the Relic Fragment" Luna explained. "My godfather has been making preparations ever since I returned to my mother to prepare for the day we would have to protect our island home from the one who seeks to disrupt the balance of this world. He enchanted that fragment to seek out its bearer who would become its guardian. The most important thing was the purity of heart. It's what's needed if all of our preparations have been for nothing. It's going to be the only way to access my home once I leave. We needed to have a backup plan if what we fear may happen will come to pass. The fragment has chosen you for this role."

"What kind of role?" Jolt asked.

Luna sighed and looked out at the sea.

"My godfather created mystical objects to work as a fail safe if the place he protects is sabotaged" Luna explained. "He placed them all in very strategic locations throughout the world. Your job, if it's ever required, would be to gather five of them and take to my homeland and place them in the altar where he lives. It's the only way to reverse what has been done."

Jolt nodded in understanding. Luna sighed in relief.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that" Luna said. "If our plan succeeds, we may be able to catch him in the act and put an end to his schemes. I'm hoping this works for the sake of the world and for the sake of those I love."

Jolt nodded.

"How are you and your special friend, anyway?" Jolt asked.

Luna smiled with a slight blush.

"We got together about three months ago" Luna confessed. "I finally told him how I felt and he felt the same way. He's been nothing but sweet to me. He really makes a girl feel special."

Jolt smiled.

"I'm happy for you" Jolt said. "You sound happy. Just let me meet him after all this is over with and you rescue your father."

Luna nodded.

"I plan on it" Luna said. "Besides, it's about time he came to the mainland for an adventure. I'll have you, me and him go an adventure together someday."

Jolt nodded.

"It's a promise" Jolt said.

Luna nodded with a soft smile.

"It may take us years before we see each other again" Luna said. "Can you tell Sora and Electra that I'm doing something for my godfather that may take me years to finish? I came here because I wanted you to know why it may be years before we see each other again."

Jolt nodded.

"We will see each other again, right?" Jolt asked.

Luna gave a soft smile.

"Jolt, you're like a little brother to me" Luna answered. "Of course, I'll return one day. Just look forward to the day that happens."

Jolt nodded and she turned to leave. She then looked back at Jolt one last time.

"Before I go, may I sing to you one last time?" Luna asked.

Jolt nodded with a bright smile. Luna chuckled before she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Silver lines of tears fall

Hope…

Come and find me

Courage rises steadily

Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold

Pain like blackness soon departs

The white heals our ruby hearts

Like a diamond we will start

To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Luna then turned to Jolt with a soft smile before she watched her walk away with a soft smile. He knew that one day they will meet again. He only has to watch and wait for that day to come.


	36. Chapter 35 Wigglytuff

**Chapter 35**

 **Wigglytuff**

 **General P.O.V.**

Luna sighed as she reached the top of the stairs leading to the exploration guild. She hadn't been here in so long. It doesn't look like the outside has changed since the last time she came here. She walked up to the grate and heard voices shouting up at her just like the last time, but they seemed different from the last time.

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected!" The first voice shouted.

"Whose footprint! Whose footprint!" The second voice shouted.

"The footprint is Glaceon! The footprint is Glaceon!" The first voice shouted.

Then they gave her the all clear and she walked in. She walked down the ladder to the second floor and walked to the center of the room. It seemed that this place hasn't changed much at all. Chatot happened to walk in at that moment and noticed that she looked familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why. He walked up to her with his professional attitude.

"I'm Chatot, the guildmaster's right hand and head of intelligence here at the guild" Chatot said. "What can I do for you?"

Luna smiled at hearing that phrase and turned around. That's when he noticed the scarf and she began to look even more familiar to him.

"It's nice to see you again, Chatot" Luna greeted. "You haven't changed a bit."

Chatot looked at her confused, which caused her to chuckle.

"I came here three years ago looking for the place of Pokémon evolution" Luna explained. "Since it was my first trip to the mainland and I didn't know much about it, you were happy to help me out."

That was when he remembered who she was. She was that energetic Eevee that he met so long ago!

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere" Chatot said. "It's just been so long that I wasn't completely sure who you were."

Luna just smiled and nodded.

"No harm done" Luna answered. "You get a lot of people through here. New apprentices and new Pokémon who have job requests."

Chatot nodded.

"So what brings you back here?" Chatot asked.

Luna smiled softly.

"I came here to talk to you and Wigglytuff" Luna answered. "Do you have somewhere we can talk alone."

Chatot nodded.

"Of course, follow me" Chatot said.

She followed him down to the lower level and to a door with a symbol on it. He then turned to Luna.

"This is the Guildmaster's chamber" Chatot explained. "We'll be able to talk alone in here."

Then they both walked in and Chatot closed to door behind him. Luna noticed Wigglytuff working on something when he noticed the door open and saw Chatot and someone he didn't recognize walk in.

"Chatot, who is this Pokémon?" Wigglytuff asked.

"This is that Pokémon that came here three years ago and gave our place that compliment" Chatot explained. "She said that she wanted to talk to both of us about something."

Wigglytuff nodded. Luna then sat down in front of him before looking up at them.

"I suppose I should introduce myself properly" Luna said. "My name is Glacia and I'm here because of a favor a mutual friend of ours wanted me to do. You remember Kita?"

Both Wigglytuff and Chatot's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know Kita?" Wigglytuff asked excitingly.

Luna nodded.

"She's a childhood friend of mine" Luna explained. "She's the one who takes me to the mainland when I want to leave our island home. She also works for my godfather."

Wigglytuff and Chatot nodded.

"How is Kita doing?" Wigglytuff asked.

Luna smiled.

"She's doing very well" Luna answered. "She actually sent me here because she wanted me to check up on you both. I was rather surprised to learn that Chatot was the one she saved back then. I honestly had no idea when we met that she saved you, but I wasn't too surprised. That's just how Kita is. She can't stand by while someone is hurt without doing something to help."

Wigglytuff nodded.

"We've been doing rather well for ourselves" Wigglytuff said. "Our apprentices have been really good and our place is doing well. Even our expeditions have turned out well."

Luna nodded.

"I'm glad" Luna said. "Maybe one day the Pokémon I see as a little brother will finally get the courage to join this guild."

Wigglytuff smiled.

"Is this Pokémon from around here?" Wigglytuff asked.

Luna nodded.

"I met him during one of my trips here" Luna explained. "I've grown rather fond of him and I did train him enough so that he can handle most normal opponents. He'll need more training if he wants to make his dreams of being an explorer a reality. You'll know who he is for he'll carry a fragment of a relic of my homeland. I gave it to him today because I believe if anyone can figure out its purpose it would be him. Besides, it might give him more incentive to join like his friend Electra did."

Wigglytuff nodded.

"I'll look forward to the day he does join, but we won't go easy on him just because you're fond of him" Wigglytuff said.

Luna smiled.

"I don't expect you to" Luna answered. "I never gave him any slack during his training, so why should this be any different. If he ever mentions my name, then you can tell him how you know me and how I see him as even if he already knows."

Wigglytuff nodded and Luna got up.

"Well, it's time for me to go" Luna said. "I've got a meeting with a friend before I head back home. I look forward to the day our paths cross again."

They both nodded and she left the guild and walked down to the crossroads. There she found Lia waiting for her. She nodded to her and they went towards a slightly beaten path out of view from everyone else. They knew this was a conversation they didn't want anyone else to overhear.


	37. Chapter 36 Luna's Request

**Chapter 36**

 **Luna's Request**

 **General P.O.V.**

After making sure no one was nearby, Luna turned to look at Lia. They both knew this was a serious situation, considering why Luna was on the mainland in the first place.

"Did you already find a bearer for the fragment?" Lia asked, noticing she wasn't wearing it.

Luna nodded.

"It turns out that Jolt was compatible with the Relic Fragment" Luna explained. "It chose him to be its guardian. I explained a few things he should know to succeed if our plan falls through and Darkrai succeeds. I just hope that he'll be able to have the courage to do what is needed."

Lia nodded.

"I'm sure that he will" Lia answered. "You just have to have faith in him."

Luna nodded.

"Now, what was this urgent meeting for?" Lia asked. "Giratina wouldn't tell me anything."

Luna sighed.

"I have a favor to ask of you" Luna explained. "One that could put your life at risk, but it's also something that I know only you can do."

Lia nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Lia asked.

Luna sighed.

"I want you to keep tabs on Darkrai" Luna explained. "I need you to watch his movements and delay him as long as possible if you can. This should also help you find clues needed to track down my father. He has to be keeping him at a location that he travels to frequently. I need you to figure out where that is. If we can find him, then we have a greater chance of finishing Darkrai once and for all."

Lia nodded.

"I understand your point" Lia said. "Being Darkrai's opposite, I can easily track him where others cannot. It would be easier for me to do this than any other Pokémon. Other Pokémon wouldn't be able to as close to him as I would."

Luna nodded.

"Exactly, Lia" Luna said. "This is a task that I can only entrust to you. Will you do it?"

Lia smiled softly.

"Do you even need to ask" Lia said. "Of course I'll do it. You just watch things from your end and I'll watch things on mine."

Luna nodded.

"Just be careful" Luna warned. "You never know what he could be up to."

Lia nodded.

"I know, but don't forget who I am" Lia said. "I know all of his tricks, so I'll be fine. Just worry about your godfather."

Luna nodded.

"I will" Luna answered. "I wish you well in your task."

Lia nodded.

"As do I in yours, Glacia" Lia answered. "Let us hope that this isn't the last time we will meet."

Luna nodded and watched as Lia disappeared from sight. She sighed and then walked back to the beach where Kita was waiting for her. She noticed her approach and also saw that the pendant was missing.

"So who did the fragment choose?" Kita asked.

Luna smiled.

"It seems that it chose Jolt" Luna answered. "I knew he had a pure heart, but I didn't know that it was pure enough that the fragment would want him as its guardian."

Kita nodded as Luna got on.

"At least we know that it will be in safe hands if there's ever a need for it to be used" Kita said.

Luna nodded.

"I just hope that it doesn't come to that" Luna said. "I don't want to put in anymore danger than possible. He's like a little brother to me and I want to protect him as much as possible."


	38. Chapter 37 Peace Broken

_**Text-Telepathy**_

 **Chapter 37**

 **Peace Broken**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **Two years Later…**

Luna sighed as she looked at all the books in her home. A lot of things about different forms of written language and legends about different legendary Pokémon. However, there were some books about subjects like the flow of time and its purpose, time gears, and humans and the human world.

She was currently in her human form, sorting all the different books. Her hair was still her shoulder length light blonde hair with ice blue bangs that went well with her sea green eyes. She wore a light blue halter top with a sea green skirt with black leggings with a white belt above the skirt and purple boots. She had purple elbow length fingerless gloves and a sea green choker with an ice blue diamond shaped gem attached to the choker. There was also an ice blue crescent moon birthmark on her forehead that was hidden by her bangs.

"Why did I have to keep so many books here?" Luna muttered. "It's always a pain trying to keep everything sorted. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

She sighed when she finally put the last book in order. She wiped her forehead to get rid of the sweat before she went over to her diary and wrote in it for a while before she heard a knock on her door. She quickly turned back to her Pokémon form and put her silver treasure bag and walked to the door to answer it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Seren. She smiled at her and quickly let her in and closed the door.

"Nice to see you, Seren" Luna greeted. "What brings you to my home?"

Seren smiled.

"No real reason, particularly" Seren answered. "I just wanted to see my friend and check up on her. I know that you have to be going stir crazy not being able to go to the mainland."

Luna blushed at Seren's truthful remark. She was right. She had been getting antsy not being able to go to the mainland because Temporal Island was sealed off from the rest of the world. Luckily, Seren lived on the island so she wasn't without all of her Legendary Pokémon friends.

"I know I am, Seren" Luna said. "Despite that fact, I'm willing to stay on this island for Dialga's sake. I could easily go through the seal if I used my own Temporal powers, but I refuse to do that. It would weaken the seal and it would let Darkrai through. It's something we don't want to happen."

Seren nodded.

"I know, but you need to do something besides reading and hanging out with your boyfriend" Seren scolded. "Speaking of which, when are you going to tell him the truth about your heritage?"

Luna sighed.

"After this whole mess with Darkrai is over with" Luna answered. "Until then, I think that it's best he be kept in the dark about it. He won't like it that I didn't tell him, but he'll understand why I kept it a secret. He's gained my trust enough for me to tell him the whole truth about myself but I want it to be in a peaceful situation, not one where I'm surrounded by fear of what might happen. Until this situation with Darkrai is resolved I'm afraid that I'll always be fearful of what may happen next."

Seren nodded in understanding. She then noticed a letter near her bed and picked it up. She recognized Luna's handwriting but didn't read what it said out of respect of her friend's privacy.

"What this letter for?" Seren asked.

Luna took it from Seren and recognized the letter and sighed before putting it in her bag.

"It's something I'm going to give to Grovyle if Darkrai manages to find a way to break through the seal" Luna explained. "I mentioned to him before that I have a human friend. He was a little surprised since humans are a rare sight in this world and not much is really known about them. I just left out the fact that the friend I mentioned is actually my human form. Anyway, in the letter I'm going to tell him if something happens to me I told her to seek him out and carry out my last wish. That she's someone he can trust and has a unique ability that will prove helpful in restoring what has been lost."

Seren looked at her surprised before giving her a serious look.

"You have a backup plan if Jolt doesn't come to Temporal Island, don't you?" Seren asked.

Luna nodded.

"I have to be prepared just in case" Luna answered. "If it comes close to Temporal Tower's collapse then I'm going to use my Temporal powers to reduce the effects for everyone on this island. I would do the mainland as well, but doing so would negatively effect me too much. Even doing that has some consequences. I'm sealing my ability to shift between my human and Pokémon forms as a cost for using this power. Giratina and I talked about this before. To protect others from the corruption, an exchange is needed. This is what I can do to help Dialga from most of his corruption but it won't get rid of all of it, but it'll at least give a fighting chance to fight it off as long as he can before it completely overtakes him."

Seren nodded.

"How long do you need to prepare to do this?" Seren asked.

"I need at least a week to get everything in place" Luna answered. "Once I finish preparations, I only need to activate it to start the process. To those who don't know about my human form, it will seem like I just vanished. In reality, I'm transported to the place I chose for the seal to take me in my human form. I'll leave a message with my Temporal powers for Grovyle to see if he ever goes there so he can find out what happened to me, but I think for the most part I'll occupy him with what needs to be done."

Seren gave Luna a look.

"You're planning on making sure he knows the time gear locations and all the languages needed to accomplish this task, aren't you?" Seren asked.

Luna nodded.

"I'm also making sure he also knows what to expect when going to Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf's lake for their time gears" Luna said. "They're not going to make it easy for him to get the time gear. They'll fight him if they have to if it comes down to it. I already know he can go up against those three no problem. Dialga though, he might have some trouble."

Seren suddenly had a look of realization cross her face.

"That's what you've been doing when you're spending time with him" Seren said. "You've been training him so that he'll be strong enough to fight the guardians and Dialga when he reaches here. "

Luna nodded.

"However, it requires us going into the past to accomplish this" Luna said. "Which is why your help will be necessary. Dialga won't be himself by then and would try to prevent us from doing so. That leaves you as our only option. I can't make Dimensional Holes in my human form. That aspect of my Temporal powers is only available in my Pokémon form."

Seren nodded.

"Alright, I'm with you" Seren said. "Are you aware of the consequences of changing the past?"

Luna nodded.

"We can possibly disappear and essentially cease to exist" Luna answered. "It's up to Arceus to decide if we do or not though. If it means protecting the light of this world, then I'm willing to do anything."

 ** _It seems you may have to use your backup plan then Luna. It seems that our plan has failed._**

Seren and Luna shot up when they recognized Dialga's telepathy.

 ** _What do you mean? Did Darkrai manage to break through?_**

 ** _Yes Luna. He somehow has some slightly Temporal power that he used to pass through the seal and get here to the tower. After that, he attacked me and then after he defeated me he sabotaged the tower._**

Luna sighed at the news.

 ** _How long do you think the tower will hold until it fully collapses and the damage is irreversible?_**

 ** _At most, I would say a year. After that, the chance of preventing it is slim. Even towards the end of the year most of my reasoning will be gone. It's going to end up being a battle if anyone comes around that time. I suggest you spend this time that's left getting together everything needed before time runs out._**

Luna and Seren nodded before feeling Dialga cut off the connection. Then they turned to each other.

"It looks like the situation is dire" Seren said. "How long do you think it will take for Grovyle's training to be enough to fight Dialga?"

Luna smirked.

"At most, half a year" Luna answered. "The rest of it I'll spend gathering materials for the seal and I'll give you my scarf and bag to hold onto after I activate the seal. The scarf will give me away to Grovyle so I want you to hold onto it for safekeeping once you find me after the seal is activated. I'll tell you where to go when the time comes. I'll spend the remaining left after everything is prepared with Grovyle. I want to spend what time I have left in this form with him. I won't have access to this form until I release the seal and I won't do that until time is restored. Can you be ready to meet by that time?"

Seren nodded.

"Of course" Seren said. "Where do you plan on placing the seal?"

Luna smiled.

"At the Rainbow Stoneship" Luna answered. "That way, he'll see it no matter what happens. Meet me there when it's time to activate the seal and I'll tell you where to go next."

Seren nodded.

"Until then" Seren replied.

Then she disappeared from sight. Luna sighed and looked out at the sunlight. She knew that the light had to be protected, no matter what. Even if she had to sacrifice herself to ensure it stayed, she would do it.

Then she looked inside her bag to see a pale yellow scarf inside with a lightning bolt symbol on it. She smiled, knowing who it was for. It was a present for Jolt that she planned to give him when all this was over with. It was an item called a Zapper Scarf, an item that can only be used by a Pokémon from the Pikachu evolution line which heals your health when hit by ground type moves. She thought that Jolt might find it useful during his explorations.

She figured that she should leave it in there for Seren to hold onto. She would know who it's for anyways just by seeing it. Besides, she had more important matters to attend to. She'll figure out how to give her present to Jolt after all of this is behind her and Darkrai's schemes are put to a stop once and for all.


	39. Chapter 38 A New Goal

**Chapter 38**

 **A New Goal**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **A Year Later…**

Luna sighed as she looked out at the ocean at the cliffs. She could feel all the time stopping all around the mainland. It wouldn't be too much longer before it reaches Temporal Island. The time to act had to be now. She sighed and closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Silver lines of tears fall

Hope…

Come and find me

Courage rises steadily

Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

While she was singing Grovyle came out from a nearby tree and walked over with a smile. He had noticed that she was worried about something but he didn't know what that was. He only hoped that she would tell him.

"Pain like blackness soon departs

The white heals our ruby hearts

Like a diamond we will start

To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me

An Unwavering Heart of Gold"

Luna sighed and then looked over her shoulder and saw Grovyle there. She smiled softly to herself. He always could tell when something was bothering her, but he never pressured her to talk about it. He simply waited for her to come to him. In that aspect, she was grateful to him. That was why she was alright with entrusting the future of this world to him and Jolt.

"Glad you could make it, Grovyle" Luna said.

Grovyle nodded.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Grovyle asked.

Luna took out a letter from her bag and gave it to Grovyle. After he grabbed it, she gave him a serious look.

"My godfather has asked me to go on an errand" Luna explained. "One that will be particularly more dangerous than any of my other errands. So I'm giving you this in case something happens to me. I'm putting you in touch with my human friend if something bad happens. She'll be able to tell you what to do next. The letter explains this more in detail. Just don't read it until after I've left."

Grovyle nodded. He was used to these kind of errands all the time. However, this time, something seemed off about the situation but he didn't press the issue. Luna smiled sadly at him before she took off, but not before he noticed tears on the corner of her eyes before she left. He opened the letter and read the contents and he was shocked by what he saw.

Grovyle,

By now you must have noticed the problems occurring on the mainland. Time is stopping and Dialga cannot prevent this from happening, no matter how hard he tries. The world will soon become fully paralyzed and be enveloped in darkness. However, there is a way to prevent this from happening. Our hope lies in my human friend Luna, who was born with a unique gift that will help in restoring time.

Trust her as you trust me. While I won't be there to help, at least I can do something to aid you and her in your efforts. She already knows what must be done and accepts what I must do, even if it pains her to do so. Look out for each other and trust in your heart and you will find your way. Prevent the darkness and protect the light. For everyone's sake.

Glacia

He knew about time was stopping on the mainland, but he thought that Dialga would be able to put a stop to it. What could have caused this to prevent even Dialga from being able to stop it. And just what is Glacia going to do?

* * *

Luna ran as fast as she could through the Old Ruins. She knew she had to hurry if she was going to make it to the seal in time. This was a dangerous game she was playing but she knew what had to be done. This was for the sake of her friends, family and everyone she cared about.

"I have to hurry" Luna said, running. "Before it's too late."

She eventually reached the stairs that led up to the Rainbow Stoneship and ran up the stairs until she reached the top. She sighed and walked up to the tablet in front of the stoneship. She looked up at Temporal Tower and saw the swirling red cloud above it with lightning coming out of it every so often.

"It won't be long now" Luna said. "That tower may last a day or two at the most. It's better I do this right away, even though I won't see anyone until time is restored if I do this. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to protect those I love."

She smiled softly.

"Someday Jolt, I'll fulfill that promise and let you meet Grovyle" Luna said. "I'll make it the best adventure for all of us. Then I'll finally reveal everything about myself that I wanted to when I gave you the Relic Fragment if I wasn't too worried about that Pokémon. Next time, I'll tell you everything, and this time, I won't leave anything out. Until then, this is goodbye."

 ** _Seren, meet me at the cliffs when I'm finished activating the seal._**

 _Of course, I'm heading there right now. Grovyle has already left the area and is with your friends and Autumn and Alexa._

Luna sighed with relief. At least she won't have to worry about him meeting her human self out of nowhere. She closed her eyes and began to sing as the seal activated with a golden light that began to slowly surround her.

"With hands reaching up to the sky, as if to take flight

You look to find the reason shining bright

The tears that we cried, you and I, have dried up from our eyes

No longer are we weighed down by lasting lies

Soul's art, playing out like a song

Joining all along

In a world that slowly disappears

Holding on to memories so dear

Hear the sound and see the rising dawn

Courage drive, carry on, don't you tire

Finding clarity, zero in, awake with burning fire

As you race endlessly, facing destiny

Find the power deep within, and soar with me"

The light completely surrounded her as she finished the song. She smiled sadly as she looked out at the forest where she knew Grovyle was. Tears gathered in her eyes as she managed a small smile.

"Until we meet again, Grovyle" Luna said. "The time I spent with you was truly a blessing. Nothing made me happier than the time I spent with you. I love you."

Then the light took her Pokémon form and pulled it into the seal. Then it reverted her to her human form and teleported her to the cliffs. Luna opened her eyes to see herself at the cliffs with Seren floating above her. Seren smiled at her as she stood up and stretched.

"I assume it went off with no problem" Seren commented.

Luna nodded as she took off her scarf and put it in the silver treasure bag and gave the bag to Seren.

"All we have to do is wait for the process to start" Luna said. "Once time starts to stop here in the mainland, everyone here will be surrounded with my power. After that, we ride out this storm and wait until it subsidies. Once it's over, only then will my power disappear from everyone."

Seren nodded in understanding as they watched as the wave of darkness was slowly approaching the island. Luna turned to Seren.

"Seren, can you do something for me?" Luna asked.

Seren nodded.

"What is it, Luna?" Seren asked.

"There's a possibility Dialga will send Dusknoir back in time to stop us" Luna explained. "We may end up back here with Jolt if Grovyle and I become separated. If this happens and we go through the passage of time with Dialga cornering us, I want you do everything in your power to ensure that we get through and they can't follow us through that passage. No matter what happens, ensuring Jolt's safety is crucial if our plan is to work."

Seren nodded.

"I understand" Seren said. "I will do as you ask. When the time comes for you to use the Passage of Time, I'll be waiting in the deepest part of Evergreen Forest."

Luna nodded and watched as the wave of darkness finally reached the island. Seren and Luna were surrounded by a golden light.

* * *

Grovyle was with Autumn, Alexa, Drake, Mana, and Saki when they were surrounded by a golden light. Autumn, Alexa and Drake gasped in shock, knowing what was happening. Grovyle turned to them.

"What's going on?" Grovyle asked. "What is this light?"

"It's my sister's power" Autumn answered. "She using her own power to protect us from the approaching darkness. While everyone else will be trapped in time, we are protected from that. The question is what will happen to her for doing so."

Grovyle watched as time started to stop around them. He looked up to the sky.

 _Glacia, is this what you meant in your letter? Are you protecting everyone at the cost of your own life?_

Razor, Kira, Thunder and Fang watched the events unfold also surrounded in golden light. Kira turned to Razor and Fang.

"You think she knows what she's doing?" Kira asked.

Fang nodded.

"You know her Kira" Fang answered. "She always plans ahead. Just because she's only human now doesn't mean they don't have a chance."

Razor nodded.

"She can still use her Temporal powers in that form" Razor answered. "If it becomes too much, she'll use them to protect herself."

Kira nodded.

"I know that" Kira nodded. "I guess we should do our part to help out."

Razor and Fang nodded.

Angela, Diamond, Ember, Shimmer, Volt, Tea and Shadow were together when they were surrounded by the golden light. Tea and Shadow looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Luna…."

Dialga and Dusknoir were also surrounded in the golden light. However, the light seemed to be affecting Dusknoir the most. Dialga had his body flashing to the colors Luna saw in her vision. Dialga gave a sad smile as he looked at the darkness surrounding everything in sight as the tower shook.

* * *

The land began to shake but eventually it stopped. Grovyle then left where he was to come to the cliffs where no one was in sight. He saw how dark everything was and couldn't believed everything was like this. Then he noticed that the light around him faded and he was sure it did around everyone else.

What he didn't noticed was that Luna was in a tree close to the cliff. Seren had already left to prepare for everything. She knew it may take a couple of years, but she wanted to prepare for Luna and Grovyle's arrival. Luna sighed and closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Through all that I've faced

My dreams that I've chased

They're echoing inside my heart

As I reflect on

Who I become

I'll find the strength to smile"

Grovyle turned around to see Luna sitting on a tree branch with her eyes closed. He didn't recognize her and she didn't look like any Pokémon he's seen or read about. It then that he realized exactly who she was. She was Glacia's human friend.

"Cause shining tears fall from my eyes

Just like the silver rains from the sky

I know that God can't help me now

I'm gonna make it somehow

Cause this dream I'm

Chasing, chasing

No matter how far

Right past the me that I used to be

So now I'm

Chasing, chasing

No matter how long

The fire inside me

It's burning a way in my heart

I'll become my own hero

It's burning a way in my heart"

She then opened her eyes and jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with a grace that he's only seen Glacia use. She sighed and stretched before she looked Grovyle's way. She walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Are you Grovyle?" Luna asked, even if she already knew the answer.

Grovyle nodded.

"Who are you?" Grovyle asked.

Luna simply smiled.

"My name is Luna Hikaru Starlight, but just call me Luna" Luna answered. "Glacia sent me to find you."

Grovyle's eyes widened in alarm.

"You know Glacia" Grovyle said. "Then maybe you can explain what happened to her. After she left, me and her friends and family were suddenly surrounded in this golden light."

Luna sighed.

"She used her power to protect us" Luna answered. "After that, she suddenly disappeared and now she's missing."

Grovyle's eyes widened before he sighed. Then he looked at Luna.

"She said you were aware of the situation" Grovyle said. "What can I do to bring back the light?"

Luna smiled.

"To do that, you need to find the mystical relics that once kept time flowing" Luna answered. "However, it won't work in this time. You would have to go back to the past to prevent this from happening."

Grovyle sighed.

"Do you know where they are?" Grovyle asked.

Luna nodded.

"I might, but first I need to make sure you're completely ready for the journey to the past" Luna said. "There's ancient languages you'll need to know in order to succeed. After that, I'll be using my ability to help you. A power that requires a trusted partner in order to activate."

Grovyle looked at her curiously.

"What is this power?" Grovyle asked.

Luna smiled.

"The Dimensional Scream" Luna answered. "The power to see into the past or future by touch. However, I'll only be able to see things tied to the relics because of the state of the world. We can use that to know how to find them in the past."

Grovyle nodded.

"Then we better get started" Grovyle said.

Luna nodded and smiled. They had a new goal together. Prevent the Planet's Paralysis from happening in the past. Just like Glacia was willing to sacrifice everything to protect everyone, he will do the same to protect the light.


	40. Chapter 39 To the Past

**Chapter 39**

 **To the Past**

 **General P.O.V.**

 **Two Years Later…**

Luna sighed as she closed the book. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling a headache coming on. She really hated how completely the unknown language and footprint runes were. Sometimes she ended up mixing some of them up and she's known how to read them since she was seven. It helps having a sister who was fluent in both because of her job. She was really grateful to Ember for that.

She had changed her clothes a little from how it was when her and Grovyle stated this journey. She now wore a forest green halter top with a dark blue skirt with black leggings with a white belt above the skirt and dark blue boots. She had black elbow length fingerless gloves and her choker with the diamond gem was still around her neck. Her hair had stayed the same length as well because she made sure to keep it at a manageable length.

She then turned to Grovyle as she put the book away with a sigh. He knew what that meant. They both got up and left the library near a forest. They were currently near Dusk Forest. It used to be known as Evergreen Forest, but after the Planet's Paralysis, it was changed to Dusk Forest. They had come to this place because she said it was time for them to start their plan of going to the past.

"What do you hope to find here, Luna?" Grovyle asked.

Luna smiled.

"Something that Glacia left behind to help us in our task" Luna answered.

Grovyle rose an eyebrow but didn't argue as they began their journey through Dusk Forest. He's been with her long enough to know not to question her. She knew what she was talking about even if others didn't believe her. It was kinda scary how accurate she was about everything.

Grovyle cringed slightly at the memory of what happened one time when he questioned her judgement. A very large branch to the head was not something he wanted to experience again. She may seem nice but she has a fierce temper when people thought she had no idea what she was talking about. Glacia was the exact same way, so he supposed that she rubbed off on Luna. He learned after that never to question her judgment again.

He had also learned a pretty big aspect about Glacia's life from her he never knew about. He thought he knew a lot about her but she proved him wrong. He understood that Glacia was only protecting him but he still wished that she told him. The most shocking part, however, was learning just who her godfather really was.

 _Flashback_

 _"Dialga is her godfather!" Grovyle exclaimed, shocked._

 _Luna nodded._

 _"When she was born, her parents asked Dialga if he would be her godfather should anything happen to her father" Luna explained. "It was a good thing too, because her father went missing like they thought he would. They didn't meet until she was seven. After that, they became very close and he trained her how to control her Temporal powers and trained her along with Giratina."_

 _Grovyle nodded._

 _"Just how close were they?" Grovyle asked._

 _Luna smiled sadly._

 _"She thought of him like a second father" Luna answered. "He was the only father figure she had after her father disappeared. Mine went missing under mysterious circumstances as well. We both believe the same Pokémon took him. Only time will tell how right we truly are."_

 _Flashback End_

That was quite the shocker. To think that she knew the Lord of Time personally was something he didn't expect. Not many Pokémon know him on a personal level, and most that do were legendary Pokémon. Though, it did explain her sudden disappearances from the island to go to the mainland on errands for him. Since he had to protect the now collapsed Temporal Tower, she had to do the job for him.

They eventually reached a clearing deep in the forest. Luna looked around cautiously before she smiled. She then looked up at the center of the clearing.

"Seren, are you here?" Luna called out. "It's Luna! I've come as we agreed on to fulfill the promise we made two years ago."

Grovyle turned to Luna.

"Who is Seren exactly?" Grovyle asked.

Luna smiled.

"The legendary time travel Pokémon, Celebi" Luna answered. "Her real name is Seren, so that's what Glacia and I called her."

"What was her relationship with Glacia?" Grovyle asked.

"She was my best friend, of course" Celebi answered, appearing in front of them.

Grovyle's eyes widened at seeing her in person. Seren didn't seem to notice.

"I've known Glacia since she was a child" Seren said. "I believe I was her first friend, my dear Grovyle."

Grovyle looked at her weirdly at her terminology at the end, but didn't comment on it. Seren then turned to Luna.

"Is the Passage of Time ready?" Luna asked.

Seren nodded.

"It's on a plateau above the forest" Seren answered. "Going through the dungeon ahead will lead us to it. Before that though, can I speak with you alone?"

Luna nodded and turned to Grovyle.

"This won't take long, Grovyle" Luna said.

Grovyle nodded. Seren and Luna went a little away from Grovyle's hearing range. Luna then turned to Seren.

"What is it, Seren?" Luna asked.

Seren gave her a serious look.

"I thought that I should warn you in advance that there's a possibility of Darkrai coming after you to stop you" Seren answered. "You know he won't let you change history because it means his world of darkness won't exist."

Luna nodded.

"I know" Luna said. "I have no doubt that he'll try something. More than likely he'll attack one of us during the trip through time. Most likely Grovyle will be his target because he knows he can hurt him more than me, but I know what to do if that happens."

Seren nodded.

"I'm just making sure that you're ready for anything" Seren said.

Luna nodded and they went back to Grovyle. They then went through the dungeon and ended up at a plateau with a glow blue door in the clearing.

What is that thing?" Grovyle asked.

Seren smiled.

"This is the Passage of Time?" Seren answered. "It's a portal I use to travel through time. It's a secret corridor that spans dimensions. I can usually travel by myself but for trips that span many generations or something major has happened during that time, I must use the Passage of Time."

Seren turned to Luna.

"I've already set the time period you and Glacia wanted" Seren answered. "All you have to do is go through it and you'll be where you need to go. I pray for your success."

Luna nodded. Then Grovyle and Luna jumped through the passage of time. However, within it they encountered a dark shadow. Luna recognized it as Darkrai. He fired an black ball of shadows towards Grovyle.

"I won't let you change history, Shadow Ball!" Darkrai yelled.

The attack went towards Grovyle but Luna jumped in front of him and a golden shield appeared in front of her. As the attack hit the shield protected her mind from the effects of being attacked through time. However, the attack still hurt since she took the brunt of the attack. Grovyle's eyes widened in shock at her move as well as the golden light he saw and the fact that her eyes were glowing with the same color.

"Luna!" Grovyle yelled as she slumped forward. "Are you alright?"

Darkrai cursed and disappeared. He may have gotten the wrong one, but he still crippled their progress and that was enough for them.

Luna smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're safe" Luna answered weakly.

"Why would you do that?!" Grovyle yelled.

Luna smiled weakly.

"I have to protect you, no matter what" Luna answered. "I promised Glacia and I'm not about to break that promise now."

Then the passage of time opened up in the middle of a thunderstorm as they fell in the sky. He could feel her grip slipping from his.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!" Grovyle exclaimed, trying to regain his grip. "Are..are you okay?"

However, Luna didn't answer. She was going in and out of consciousness as her grip kept slipping. Grovyle's eyes widened in alarm.

"No!" Grovyle yelled. "Don't let go! Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!"

Luna tried but she knew she last much longer.

"N-n-no!" Luna said, tiredly. "I can't...hold on…!"

Then Grovyle lost his grip on Luna.

"Waaaaaaah!" Luna yelled as she fell.

"Luna!" Grovyle screamed as he watched her fall but couldn't do anything as the wind blew him away.

* * *

 **a/n: Hope you enjoyed the story. Look forward to the sequel "The Heart of Time" that revolves around the first part of the main story in the game. I'll post on my original How It All Began when it's out. Look forward to it!**


End file.
